C'est la Vie
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Cuando Gabriel Agreste decide convertir a Marinette en su objetivo para el Akuma Perfecto, pensó que pronto volvería a tener a su familia reunida, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Adrien decidiera abandonarlo. Acomplejado por haber sido, sin querer, cómplice de todo el plan de su padre, descubrirá que quien se escondía tras la máscara de Ladybug es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.
1. Prólogo

.

**Y llegamos al día :3 Hoy oficialmente cumplo 1 año en el fandom y estrenando mi fic número 20.**

**¡Sí que ha pasado el tiempo!**

**Ahora, quiero aclarar varios puntos antes de comenzar con este nuevo fic.**

**Actualización**: Este fic será actualizado los días 10, 20 y 30 de cada mes.

**La historia consta de dos partes**: La primera es presente, narrando el pasado. Y la segunda parte es un salto al futuro.

**Ambas partes tendrán aproximadamente 7 capítulos. **

**Summary de la primera parte: "**C_uando Gabriel Agreste decide convertir a Marinette en su objetivo para el Akuma Perfecto, pensó que pronto volvería a tener a su familia reunida, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Adrien decidiera también abandonarlo. Adrien acomplejado por haber sido, sin querer, cómplice_ _de todo el plan de su padre, descubrirá que la chica que se escondía tras la máscara de Ladybug es más fuerte de lo que pensaba."_

**_Al contrario de Viaje de Sanación, este fic estará más enfocado en Adrien que en Marinette. Y aquí ambos enfrentaran y tratarán de resolver todo juntos :3_**

**Sin más que agregar, nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Aquatic.**

* * *

**_Palabras: 1169_**

**_Revisado: princessqueen :)_**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

**Prólogo**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Aunque era plena tarde, las nubes plomizas fueron tiñendo de oscuridad los cielos parisinos y las primeras gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar, arremetiendo contra los cristales de los ventanales. Su habitación se iluminó por culpa de un relámpago, pero él no se movió de su posición, manteniéndose sentado en la mitad de su cama con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas dobladas, las cuales abrazaba con fuerza.

Un pequeño ser oscuro en forma de gato y ojos verdes, lo miraba con genuina preocupación. Sabía perfectamente la batalla mental que estaba sufriendo su portador y como su realidad iba desquebrajándose frente a él, como si fuera el más fino de los cristales.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero el Kwami no hizo nada para esconderse, más bien, observó a la mujer de anteojos que venía con una bandeja que traía la comida para el rubio.

—Adrien —su nombre en aquella voz, solo hizo que el joven hundiera aún más la cabeza en la cueva que había formado con su propio cuerpo—, tienes que comer algo. Llevas días sin alimentarte.

—No tengo hambre —respondió.

Nathalie cerró sus ojos, aspirando profundo.

—Tu padre está preocupado. Por favor, come algo.

—¿Preocupado? —se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia la asistente de su padre, esa mujer a la que, a pesar a ser estricta con él, apreciaba mucho. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Siendo parte de todo ese circo— ¿Ahora está preocupado por mí?

—Él siempre ha estado preocupado por ti, Adrien —exclamó, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón—. Los planes de tu padre siempre fueron claros. Tú eras su prioridad…

—Vaya manera de demostrarlo, usándome de esa forma tan cruel —dijo, moviéndose en su cama, para alejarse de ahí. Caminó hasta los ventanales donde se quedó mirando la tormenta que parecía iniciar pronto y no solo fuera de esa habitación.

—Tienes que comprender…

—¿Y quién me comprende a mí, Nathalie? —le preguntó, mirándola por sobre su hombro— ¿Quién entiende a Adrien? ¿Cómo creen que me he sentido yo al ver cómo me hicieron cómplice de algo tan…? —no quería ni siquiera pensar en todo el dolor que había provocado, mientras creía ayudar.

—Si tan solo… —el rubio apretó los ojos y se llevó las manos a las orejas para cubrírselas.

—No quiero escuchar nada más, ¿Puedes dejarme solo? —le pidió, tratando de controlar la forma en la que se dirigía a ella—. No quiero ser grosero contigo.

—Está bien —dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y se retiró.

—¿Muchacho? —murmuró Plagg, acercándose a él, pero Adrien lo ignoró.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Nathalie bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe, Gabriel Agreste, que normalmente estaría parado frente a su computadora, ahora estaba sentado en uno de los sillones blancos, totalmente derrotado.

Y no solamente por el final de Hawk Moth a manos de su propio hijo, sino porque aquello había generado que algo se quebrara entre ellos.

Su relación tras el problema con Emilie había sido un tanto distante, pero aun podían mirarse a los ojos y ver que ese lazo especial estaba ahí. Ahora no.

Su hijo se había destranformado frente a él, mirándolo como si fuera una persona desconocida. Esa mirada inexpresiva de los ojos verdes de Adrien se habían quedado grabada con fuego en su memoria y solo bastaba cerrar los ojos para recordarlo.

—Adrien nuevamente se negó a comer —informó, sabiendo que eso significaría que su jefe se enoje mucho con ella, sin embargo, aunque esperó con los ojos cerrados el regaño, nunca llegó. Se permitió abrir sus ojos, solo para ver como su jefe estaba igual que Adrien, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Padre e hijo estaban sufriendo mucho y ella no podía hacer nada para repararlo. Por primera vez en todos esos años trabajando en esa casa, se sintió con ambas manos atadas.

Lamentablemente, ella había intuido que las cosas no iban a salir bien con aquel blanco, pero nunca pensó que a tal punto. Ahora la familia Agreste estaba completamente destruida.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

La lluvia, que comenzó a caer con más ímpetu, y la oscuridad, provocaban un ambiente de tristeza. Los relámpagos y rayos que surcaban los cielos solo avivaban lo destruido que se sentía el joven Agreste, encerrado en su habitación.

Parado a los pies de sus ventanales, observaba como la lluvia dificultaba la visión. _¿Era la lluvia o sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, lo que le impedían ver?_

Se sentía ahogado, acorralado. Cerró los ojos dejando que el agua acumulada en sus retinas recorriese sus mejillas.

_Ya no podía más._

—¿Adrien? —el pequeño Kwami que lo acompañaba en su diario vivir, se acercó preocupado— Necesito saber si estás bien.

—Plagg —susurró el nombre del Kwami, quien se acercó más a su elegido para ver si necesitaba algo—, transfórmame —y ante aquella palabra, fue absorbido por el anillo plateado que tenía en su dedo anular, el cual no tardó en tornarse oscuro mientras daba paso a Chat Noir.

Cuando el chico rubio completó la transformación, abrió la ventana de su habitación. La lluvia no tardó en cubrirlo por completo, pero, aun así, sonrió antes de tomar su vara y lanzarse a recorrer los tejados de París, sintiendo la adrenalina que solo ser Chat Noir le provocaba. Con esa sensación de libertad que amaba, se encaminó hacia el único lugar donde sabía que podía sentirse seguro, aun si su máscara oscura desaparecía. El único lugar en todo París que callaría las voces de su cabeza.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se detuvo a punto de golpear la trampilla, pero si hacia eso, la lluvia no tardaría en entrar a la habitación de quién iba a visitar.

Sonrió y, con ayuda de su vara, se acercó a la única ventana del cuarto de Marinette que se podría abrir. La golpeó y no tardó en ver la expresión acongojada en esos ojos turquesas que tanta paz le daban, volvió a sonreír amargamente cuando ella abrió finalmente la ventana.

—Chat… —no alcanzó a decir nada más, pues el chico la abrazó a pesar de que sabía que la iba a empapar, tal y como él estaba— ¿Qué? —sintió como el joven perdía las fuerzas de su cuerpo y ambos cayeron sentados al suelo mientras Chat Noir terminaba con su transformación.

—Tienes razón —susurró el joven modelo, aferrándose más a la chica—. Necesito ayuda… tu ayuda, Marinette. No puedo hacerlo solo.

Marinette abrazó a Adrien con fuerza, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a Tikki para que fuera con Plagg por algo de comer. Cuando ambos Kwamis se retiraron, Marinette deslizó su mano por la espalda del chico con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. De alguna forma, estaba esperando que esta escena se diera, pues, aunque ella había sido la víctima, sabía que el mayor afectado de todo lo que pasó, había sido él…

—Aquí estoy, Adrien… Aquí estoy.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Se viene el buen drama! xD Espero que este prólogo los haya intrigado y con ganas de más... Pues como verán, ya iniciamos el fic con una revelación de identidades... ¡Chan!

Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura llena de drama, comedia, romance y misterios...

.

Próxima actualización: 20 de Agosto.

.

* * *

Preview del primer capitulo:

* * *

_—Por cierto —dijo, mientras Marinette juntaba las tazas y los platos en la fuente—, ¿Cómo llegué a tu cama? —preguntó avergonzado._

_—Un poco tarde para preguntar eso, gatito —se burló la chica, como solía hacerlo con Chat Noir—. Pero, tranquilo, no lo hice yo. Fue mi papá —ante aquello, el rubio se encogió más, sintiendo que la vergüenza se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo._

_—¿Saben que estoy aquí? ¿Qué dormí en tu cuarto?_

_—Afirmativo —dijo, bajando la escalera con la bandeja para dejarlo a un lado de su monitor—. Lo supieron cuando te quedaste desmayado en mis brazos, alguien tenía que ayudarme a moverte._

_—Qué vergüenza —volvió a murmurar tapándose con la sabana de la chica—. ¿Cómo le veré la cara ahora a tus padres?_

_—No te preocupes, te imaginaras que tuve que explicarles que eras Chat Noir —respondió, haciendo que el chico la mirara por un hoyito que hizo con las sábanas._

_—Dime que es una broma._

_ —Era la única forma de que pensaran mal, sino que probabilidades habría de que me creyeran de que mi crush estaba desmayado en mi habitación sin acusarme de haberte secuestrado —comentó divertida_

* * *

_._

_Estamos leyendonos!_

_._

_Aquatic._

_._

_9 de Agosto de 2019_


	2. Capitulo I

**Y llegó el 20 y con él, el primer capitulo de esta historia :3**

**¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**.**

* * *

**Palabras: 3378**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

**I**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

_El superhéroe vestido de traje oscuro recorría los techos de París con los puños apretados. El guardián de los Miraculous le había dado una misión y por confiado, había fallado considerablemente._

_Proteger a Marinette._

_No había entendido bien porque tanta insistencia de aquel hombre de camisa hawaiana en proteger a su amiga, pero por el correr de los días y la falta de akumatizados, debió sospecharlo._

_Era un objetivo fijo de Hawk Moth._

_Apuró sus pasos para no perder la colonia de mariposas blancas que habían creado una prisión para su amiga y se dirigían a la torre Eiffel._

_Maldijo por no saber nada de su compañera por más que la llamara. ¿Dónde se había metido Ladybug en un momento como ese? ¿No era Marinette, alguien importante para ella?_

_Lanzó su vara como si fuera un boomerang tratando de desarmar aquella prisión, pero no lo conseguirlo._

—_¡Chat Noir! —escuchó la voz de Marinette, que se abrió paso entre las mariposas. Miró al superhéroe con mucha pena. No quería imaginarse lo que debía estar sufriendo en ese momento, porque eso dejaría que Hawk Moth la controlara y no podía permitírselo—. ¡Ve por ayuda! —le gritó, antes de que las mariposas volvieran a encerrarla._

_Chat Noir observó como el hombre de traje morados y máscara plateada esperaba en lo alto de la torre._

—_Hawk Moth —gruñó, apretando la vara con toda la intención de subir a enfrentárselo._

—_He intentado más de quince veces akumatizar a esta jovencita estos días y no lo he conseguido —le explicó al rubio que lo miraba sumamente irritado—. Pero, hoy eso se acabó, crearé mi mejor campeón. Mi mejor súper villano con esta joven._

—_¡No te lo permitiré! —gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera saltar, Carapace y Rena Rouge llegaron a su lado para frenarlo— ¿Qué hacen? —protestó, irritado con los chicos— ¡Debemos salvarla!_

—_Debemos usar una estrategia, Chat Noir —protestó Rena Rouge, soltándolo—. Ella no es solo tu amiga, ¿sabes? —el rubio sacó su mirada verde de la prisión de mariposas sobre él y miró a la chica del Miraculous del Zorro._

—_¿La conocen? _

—_Claro —Carapace tomó la palabra mirando a su compañera que lucía muy afectada—. ¿Quién no conoce a Marinette Dupain-Cheng? —respondió, para despistar al chico de Plagg._

_Pero no pudieron seguir hablando cuando el grito de la chica, los alertó._

—_¡Marinette! —volvió a gritar el superhéroe._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Adrien abrió los ojos de repente y asustado. Llevó su ante brazo hacia el rostro para cubrirse la mirada que parecía querer soltar miles de lágrimas en cualquier momento. Los recuerdos de aquel día venían a su mente con mucha frecuencia y aunque todo había salido bien, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Culpable por orillar a Marinette a eso, por no notar como ella se fue alejando de él, como ella había dejado de hablarle por culpa de su padre, como éste había tramado todo, usándolo a él, para akumatizar a una de sus mejores amigas.

Se giró sobre su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con una pared rosada. ¿_Pared Rosada?_ Se sentó de golpe en la cama observando a su alrededor, definitivamente esa no era su casa, ni tampoco su habitación.

Era el cuarto de Marinette.

Se dejó caer una vez más sobre la cama, volviendo a cubrir su mirada recordando que la había ido a buscar a pesar de la lluvia que aún se escuchaba a través de la claraboya, porque quería expiar su culpa. Y ella era la única que podía ayudarlo.

—¿Buenos días? —dijo la voz cantarina de Marinette, haciéndolo sentar en la cama. Su mirada verde se fijó en la celeste de ella y sintió que su corazón se apretaba. _¿Cómo podía estar así?_ Sonriéndole, como si no hubiera pasado por tanto sufrimiento las semanas anteriores.

La envidiaba.

—Buenos días —dijo, la chica elevó un poco la bandeja con desayuno que traía en sus manos— ¿Eso es para mí?

—Para ambos —respondió, aún con una enorme sonrisa. Adrien corrió la mirada, flexionando las piernas, esto iba a ser difícil para él— ¿Podrías ayudarme? —salió de sus pensamientos viendo como la chica extendía la bandeja hacia la cama, pero la altura no ayudaba mucho.

—C-claro —se movió hasta la punta de la cama para tomar la bandeja y volvió a sentarse en el extremo para darle espacio.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció, finalmente sentándose en la punta de la cama con una de sus piernas en la escalera y la otra flexionada bajo ella— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, recuperando la bandeja. El rubio afirmó y ésta sacó la campana que protegía la comida, dejando ver dos tazas de chocolate caliente y cuatro croissants— Espero que no te moleste este desayuno, últimamente necesito algo dulce para comenzar el día.

—Lo siento —dijo, tomando la taza de chocolate y rosando el borde con su pulgar—. Debió ser muy duro para ti…

Marinette se permitió quitar esa sonrisa forzada que portaba y desvió la mirada.

—Fueron una variedad de sabores, por momentos fue amargo, otras muy salado y por ocasiones ácidas… pero no puedo decir que todo era malo, porque cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir a esa oscuridad, alguien misterioso fue muy dulce conmigo, ayudándome a no caer —ante aquello, la mirada verde del rubio se fijó en su compañera—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aquel que apareció en mi balcón por una misión especial, fuera quien me había llevado a estar tan deprimida.

—Lo siento, Marinette…

—Tranquilo, Adrien —apretó sus labios y miró el croissant de su mano derecha—. Ambos nos dejamos engañar por tu padre, al menos, una parte de nosotros se afirmó más —y cuando ella lo miró, Adrien sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un par de segundos.

—My… —trató de estirar su mano para tomar la izquierda de ella, pero se arrepintió a medio camino, ella de todas formas reconoció su intención, así que acercó su mano a la de él—… lady.

—No voy a decir que no estaba asustada —dijo, afianzando su mano contra la de él—. Pero cuando te vi ahí, luchando por alcanzarme sabía que debía confiar, confiar en mi leal compañero iba a rescatarme, aun sin saber que era la compañera que esperaba que llegara a ayudarle en cualquier momento.

—¿Es por eso que no lo lograba? —preguntó, cerrando sus ojos aliviado de que la oración le hubiera salido completa.

—Así es —Adrien la observó mirar hacia abajo y guiñar el ojo a algo, inmediatamente ese algo flotó junto a Marinette y se puso a su lado.

—Hola, Adrien —saludó la Kwami roja con una gran mota en su frente.

—Tikki —susurró, con eso, sí había una posibilidad de duda de que Marinette era Ladybug, se disipó para no volver más.

—Tikki me protegía —le informó—. Así como Plagg usa su cataclismo para destruir cosas cuando tenemos una emergencia, Tikki puede purificar los Akumas en una situación de emergencia. El guardián le enseño a perfeccionarlo cuando mis ataques comenzaron.

—Y así te liberaste de la prisión de Akumas… —ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Se podría decir que sí —tomó a su Kwami entre sus manos—. Tikki ha sido la voz de mi conciencia ante cada uno de los Akumas que me han atacado, desde el segundo hasta el último.

—¿Desde el segundo? —preguntó confundido— ¿Y el primero?

—Zombiezou —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, para bajar la mirada a su taza y beber de su chocolate—. Ahí fue la profesora Bustier quien me protegió.

—Vaya… y todo eso… —bajó la mirada—, pasaba frente a mí y…

—Shh —lo silenció, volviéndole a tomar la mano, le sorprendía como era capaz de cruzar sus dedos con los de Adrien sin morir de combustión espontánea—. Ya pasó…

—¿Carapace encontró el Miraculous de Hawk Moth? —Marinette bajó la mirada con negación—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Por ahora, seguir buscándolo, no nos queda de otra.

—Todo es mi culpa —dejó la taza en la bandeja y se peinó su cabello hacia atrás con la mano izquierda—. Debí quitárselo de las manos antes, no debí destranformarme frente a él.

—Y, ¿cómo está? —preguntó, con algo de pena, mordiendo su croissant. Adrien volvió su mirada a ella, _¿realmente se preocupaba por su padre?_

—¿Realmente te importa? —Marinette no respondió, pero afirmó con la cabeza dándole otro mordisco a su croissant. No la entendía, ni él que era su hijo se había puesto a pensar cómo debía estar y ella, ella que era la victima aquí… Negó con la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente—. No sé, no lo he visto desde ese entonces —respondió, dándole una mordida a su croissant para evitar decir algo más.

Marinette tampoco no dijo nada más, ambos terminaron de desayunar en silencio, solo se escuchaba la lluvia pegar contra la claraboya con fuerza.

—Por cierto —dijo, mientras Marinette juntaba las tazas y los platos en la fuente—, ¿Cómo llegué a tu cama? —preguntó avergonzado.

—Un poco tarde para preguntar eso, gatito —se burló la chica, como solía hacerlo con Chat Noir—. Pero, tranquilo, no lo hice yo. Fue mi papá —ante aquello, el rubio se encogió más, sintiendo que la vergüenza se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—¿Saben que estoy aquí? ¿Qué dormí en tu cuarto?

—Afirmativo —dijo, bajando la escalera con la bandeja para dejarlo a un lado de su monitor—. Lo supieron cuando te quedaste desmayado en mis brazos, alguien tenía que ayudarme a moverte.

—Qué vergüenza —volvió a murmurar tapándose con la sábana de la chica—. ¿Cómo le veré la cara ahora a tus padres?

—No te preocupes, te imaginaras que tuve que explicarles que eras Chat Noir —respondió, haciendo que el chico la mirara, por un hoyito que hizo con las sábanas.

—Dime que es una broma.

—Era la única forma de que me creyeran. ¿Qué probabilidades habría de que me creyeran de que mi crush estaba desmayado en mi habitación sin acusarme de haberte secuestrado? —comentó divertida, pero luego, fue presas de sus propias palabras, pues pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa del rubio, asomar entre las sábanas— Digo —se giró para que no la viera—, no me quedó de otra, así que mi papá te acostó en mi cama y yo me fui con mi mamá.

—¿Dormiste con tus padres? —preguntó, sacando la cabeza completa de debajo de las sábanas. Marinette afirmó con la cabeza— Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, me gusta dormir con mi mamá —explicó—. Mi padre durmió en la sala.

—¿En la sala? —el joven se sentó en la cama confundido, no se imaginaba a Tom dormir en el sillón de la sala. Luego, sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco… sería que…— ¿Marinette? —ella volteó a verlo, ruborizada.

—No te creas, no lo hicieron por ti, lo hicieron porque no confiaban en mí.

Y sin darle tiempo a procesar, ni responder, la de coletas bajó las escaleras que conducían a la sala de forma rápida.

Adrien se volvió a acostar mirando la pequeña claraboya que daba al balcón.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Tikki, hizo que la buscara con sus ojos, estaba muy cerca de él.

—¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? —la Kwami afirmó—. Me siento muy mal, no puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho todo esto, que Nathalie le haya ayudado y que hayan complotado para lastimar a Marinette.

—Pero ya viste, Marinette es muy fuerte.

—Sí —sonrió de lado, que su querida amiga fuera Ladybug era un bálsamo en su herida—, creo que es lo único bueno de esto —suspiró profundamente—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Plagg?

—Pues… —respondió Tikki, corriendo la mirada.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

.

Panadería Dupain-Cheng.

.

—Y ¡guala! —exclamó Tom, portando en una de sus palas para el horno, un pocillo de greda que dejó sobre la mesada. El Kwami oscuro veía emocionado el burbujeo del queso fundido.

—¿Y dice que así sabe mejor?

—Y sabrá aún mejor, con esto —exclamó, entregándole un trozo de baguette. Plagg no se hizo de rogar, tomó el pan y se acercó al pocillo, el olor era delicioso y… ¡sabía aún más!

El pequeño ser de la destrucción giró sobre sí mismo antes de empezar a comer, sin preguntar si alguien quería un poco, era de él, solo de él.

—Come tranquilo —dijo Tom riéndose de aquel actuar. Realmente era como un lindo gatito. En eso, su mirada verde se fijó en su hija que entraba a la panadería roja y con las manos golpeándose las mejillas.

—¡¿Marinette?! —la llamó, ella se detuvo estática y volteó, tal cual un robot, a ver a su padre— ¿Adrien despertó? ¿desayunó?

La chica afirmó con la cabeza a ambas preguntas y siguió con su camino hacia la tienda. Estaba por salir de la misma, en dirección a la casa de Alya, cuando, frente a ella, apareció Nathalie. Retrocedió muchos pasos, asustada, pudo notar el momento incomodo en el rostro de la mujer de lentes, tosió para acomodar su voz y se paró erguida frente a ésta. Ya no se dejaría intimidar.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Sé que Adrien se encuentra en esta casa —Marinette extendió los brazos para impedirle el paso.

—Sí, está aquí, pero no dejaré que lo vea —respondió desafiante.

—No es eso a lo que vengo —comentó, acomodándose los lentes, para correrse de la puerta, Marinette notó como el guardaespaldas de su amigo, cargaba una pequeña maleta y el bolso de la escuela—. Dígale que estaremos esperándolo en casa, cuando él decida regresar.

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Marinette tomó ambas cosas y se miró con sus padres, confundida.

—¿Alguno de ustedes habló a la mansión? —preguntó.

—Sí —Sabine levantó la mano, un poco incomoda—. Somos padres, Marinette. No queríamos generar más problemas entre ustedes, así que llamamos a su padre para avisar que Adrien estaba aquí.

—Ya veo —comentó apretándose el labio inferior con los dientes. Observó la maleta y el bolso del colegio de Adrien. ¿_Eso significaría que lo tendría en su casa por varios días?_ Rápidamente, buscó la mirada de sus padres que sonreían.

—El cuarto de tu abuela está desocupado, podremos dejar que se quede ahí —comentó Sabine—. ¿Qué te parece?

Marinette observó fijamente a sus padres, a las maletas y luego, sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, sobre todo por la risa de Plagg que se puso en su hombro.

—Me encanta la idea de vivir aquí, ¿a ti, no? —le preguntó.

—Iré a subir esto —dijo Tom tomando la maleta y el bolso para irse al departamento.

Sabine se acercó a su hija y la abrazó.

—¿Te incomoda? ¿Debimos preguntarte antes?

—No —negó con la cabeza, abrazando a su madre—, después de todo, yo le dije que viniera a buscarme cuando necesitara ayuda —cerró sus ojos al suspirar—. Y si confió en mí, voy a darle esa mano que necesita.

—¿Qué planeas? —preguntó Plagg, pues la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha, lo intrigó.

—Acompáñame —dijo, soltando a su madre para perderse dentro de la cocina de la panadería—, tengo algo que hacer.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien se había levantado y estaba en la sala de la casa de Marinette apretando sus manos, nervioso. Había salido de casa sin pensar en nada, por lo que, ni siquiera, había tomado su teléfono celular. Suspiró con pesadez, elevando sus manos entrelazadas para golpearse la frente. ¿_Qué haría_? El solo hecho de pensar en ir por su bolso a la mansión para ir a clases mañana, le revolvía el estómago.

—Así que, Chat Noir —la voz del papá de Marinette hizo que abriera los ojos y se parara de golpe—. ¡Tranquilo! —se rio jocoso, por el actuar del rubio—. Toma, vinieron a dejarte esto.

—¿Mis cosas? —el hombre robusto afirmó, para luego, sentarse al lado del chico que volvió a sentarse en el sillón para revisar el bolso del colegio. Adentro encontró su celular, lo revisó sin encontrar llamadas perdidas en él, hizo una mueca. _¿Por qué aún seguía ilusionándose?_ Era claro que su padre solo quería mantenerlo encerrado para que no fuera lastimado por sus Akumas, nada más.

—Nosotros llamamos a la mansión, anoche —le informó, al ver la mirada de tristeza del muchacho, quien lo observó, sorprendido—. Marinette no nos había querido contar, pero ambos suponíamos que algo había pasado cuando su asistente la vino a buscar en su nombre —Adrien solo confirmó lo que ya sabía, bajó la mirada aún con más culpa—. La veíamos triste y muy ocupada a la vez, perdida en su cuaderno. Pero, también la notábamos melancólica, siempre mirando hacia la ventana; cuando nos gritó que fuéramos en su ayuda, pensamos lo peor, pero solo te encontramos a ti, desmayado en sus brazos. Luego de dejarte descansar, Marinette llorando en los brazos de su madre nos contó todo lo sucedido, que tu padre es Hawk Moth y planeaba hacerla una de sus súper villanos, pero que tú la protegiste, aun sabiendo esa verdad.

—Yo… —Adrien sintió que su estómago se contrajo, su boca se puso muy ácida. ¿Marinette lo estaba protegiendo?

—Por eso, cuando Marinette se quedó dormida, Sabine y yo decidimos llamar a tu padre, no quería que ella se metiera en más problemas con él por esto.

—No deberían ser así conmigo, mi padre…—empezó a decir el chico, pero se interrumpió cuando sintió la mano de Tom apretar su hombro— ¿Qué?

—No te preocupes —le dijo con una sonrisa—, eres una persona muy importante para Marinette, Marinette es lo más importante en nuestras vidas, así que eso te convierte en alguien importante también para ambos. Y que mejor saber que has protegido a mi hija con todo tu ser.

—Marinette también es muy importante para mí —exclamó, haciendo sonreír más al dueño de casa—. Por eso me siento tan mal por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar…

—Pero lo pasaron, ya lo superaron. ¿Por qué quedarse en el pasado?

—Yo…

—Mira, no sé si Marinette te habrá contado alguna vez, pero yo también tuve una rencilla con mi padre cuando era joven, fue tanto el orgullo de ambos que ninguno dio el brazo a torcer, para aclarar todo —Tom suspiró—. Aquel orgullo solo hizo que nos perdiéramos cosas importantes, él perdió ver crecer a su nieta, Marinette perdió el apoyo de su abuelo, incluso pensó que había fallecido en un inicio…

—Conocí al señor Roland —comentó, recordando al abuelo de su amiga—, se parece mucho a Marinette en el carácter.

—Así es —confirmó—. Esa jovencita es más fuerte y más decidida que todos nosotros. Ella siempre va a tratar de encontrar una solución a cualquier problema que se presente, así que deberías tomar eso de ella. Aprovecha tu instancia aquí para pensar, analizar y acércate a tu padre.

Adrien sonrió. Su lady era una persona maravillosa con o sin máscara. Observó a Tom una vez más y afirmó.

—Y dime —el joven de ojos verdes notó el cambio en el adulto, inmediatamente, haciendo que casi le susurra—, ¿Ladybug sabe lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué estás aquí?

Adrien sonrió aún más, eso significaba que Marinette solo había revelado su identidad, no la de ella. Miró al hombre que esperaba ansioso la respuesta, ¿quizás quería volver a unirlo a su hija? ¡_Aceptaba gustoso! _

—Sí —afirmó—. Ella sabe que estoy aquí. Incluso me pidió que fuera a un lugar donde me sintiera seguro y —observó la sala con su mirada— aquí es uno de esos lugares.

—Me alegra ese voto de fe, muchacho —comentó Tom, y tras buscar algo, le pasó un control de video juego.

—¿Eh?

—Como es domingo, la panadería cierra a medio día, ¿qué te parece si jugamos un poco mientras tanto? Oí que mi Sabine quiere preparar Quinche de Espinaca y Salmon —la cara de Adrien se transformó en emoción, mientras tomaba el control que le ofrecían—. Juguemos antes de que vengan las verdaderas guerreras de esta casa y nos muelan a golpes.

Adrien rio con ganas por primera vez en días, mientras elegía el personaje en la pantalla.

Solo podía pronunciar un silencioso _Gracias_ en su mente.

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y al fin liberado el primer capitulo de este fic, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuáles de todas las preguntas que les dejé planteadas en este capitulo esperan conocer primero?

Les comenté que este fic, a contrario de Viaje de Sanación, se enfocará más en Adrien. Espero que les haya gustado!

.

Este capitulo no tiene la lectura previa de mi beta, así que si encuentran algún errorcito, me avisan nomás :)

.

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y las palabras que pusieron en ellos a: laurenImprincess /-/ paulayjoaqui /-/ Nao-K /-/ Rebecasz /-/ SpeedNoon /-/ Zara /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Neko lila /-/ Hinaru16241 /-/ Dessirenya /-/ sofihikarichan /-/ maestro jedi /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ deisy320

.

Próxima actualización: 30 de Agosto.

.

* * *

Preview del segundo capitulo:

* * *

Adrien acomodaba sus libros en la pequeña habitación en donde se iba a quedar por unos días y, aunque no le gustaban los sitios muy encerrados, no tenía ninguna sensación de pánico por estar ahí, al contrario, se sentía acogedor, incluso su ventana tenía vista al río Sena y a Notre Dame. Aquello parecía un sueño dentro de su pesadilla.

Los padres de Marinette se habían encargado de hacerlo sentir parte de su familia, lo habían integrado como si siempre hubiera sido uno más y Marinette… Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sentándose en la cama. Marinette había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado, barriendo el piso con él en los videojuegos, como si no hubiera pasado un mes alejada de él, como si no hubiera descubierto en la cima de la torre Eiffel que su fiel compañero era esa misma persona. _¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?_ La cabeza de Ladybug siempre fue un misterio para él, ella solo se dejaba ver o interpretar cuando así lo quería y ahora veía que eso era una de las características de Marinette que se potenciaba con la máscara.

_Realmente, ¿Confiaría en él?_

* * *

_._

_Estamos leyendonos!_

_._

_Aquatic._

_._

_20 de Agosto de 2019_


	3. Capitulo II

El 30 ha llegado y un nuevo capitulo de este fic, es publicado.

Gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

**Palabras: 3342**

**Revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

**II**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien acomodaba sus libros en la pequeña habitación en donde se iba a quedar por unos días y, aunque no le gustaban los sitios muy cerrados, no tenía ninguna sensación de pánico por estar ahí, al contrario, se sentía acogedor, incluso su ventana tenía vista al río Sena y a Notre Dame. Aquello parecía un sueño dentro de su pesadilla.

Los padres de Marinette se habían encargado de hacerlo sentir parte de su familia, integrándolo como si siempre hubiera sido uno más. Y Marinette… Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sentándose en la cama. Marinette había actuado normal, barriendo el piso con él en los videojuegos, como si no hubiera pasado un mes tratando de alejarse de él, como si no hubiera descubierto en la cima de la torre Eiffel, que su fiel compañero era esa misma persona. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? Ladybug siempre fue un misterio para él, pues solo se dejaba ver o interpretar cuando así lo quería y ahora, veía que esa era una de las características de Marinette, que se potenciaba con la máscara.

_¿Confiaría en él?_

Sí, incluso había recurrido a ella porque se lo pidió aquel día…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_Adrien observó con el ceño fruncido como Rena Rouge y Carapace tomaban a su padre y a Nathalie para sacarlos de ahí, antes de que las cámaras de televisión aparecieran. Apretó ambos puños e invocó nuevamente su transformación para acercarse con poco humor a su compañera. ¡Se había demorado demasiado! Si Ladybug no se hubiera desaparecido todo ese tiempo, Marinette no hubiera sufrido tanto…_

—_¡¿Dónde está Marinette?! —le preguntó a su compañera, tomándola de los brazos— Dijiste que la pusiste en un lugar seguro, pero, ¿Dónde? _

—_Cálmate, por favor, Chat Noir… —le susurró la de la máscara rojiza observando a su compañero, alarmada._

—_¡No puedo calmarme! —exclamó, observando la dirección donde Carapace y Rena Rouge se habían llevado a Gabriel Agreste y a Nathalie— ¡Caí en su trampa! Permití que le hicieran daño a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, ¿Cómo me pides que me calme?_

—_¡Me estás lastimando! —soltó la de coletas. Inmediatamente, el rubio la soltó como si se hubiera quemado._

—_¿Ves? Solo daño todo lo que quiero —dijo, llevando ambas manos a su cabello para refregarse la cabeza con ellas—. Me siento tan culpable —dijo, cayendo sentado al piso. La heroína moteada también cayó arrodillada frente a él, sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por horas. No sabía si era porque aquel chico era Adrien o por cómo le había afectado saber que había caído en una trampa para que la akumaticen._

—_Chat Noir… —susurró Ladybug, poniendo su mano derecha en la mejilla del derrotado superhéroe—, tranquilo. A mí nunca me lastimaste y a Marinette tampoco. Ella decidió alejarse de Adrien, tú no la obligaste a tomar esa decisión._

—_Discúlpame, my lady —dijo sin ganas—, pero, ¿Cómo podrías afirmar eso? No la has visto como yo, no has visto su rostro agotado, su mirada en la nada y cómo se fue al último asiento de la sala para estar lejos de mí y que no pudieran preguntarle nada. Mientras yo, solo miraba, alentando a mis amigos de dejarla de lado porque creía que ella estaba por cumplir su sueño, cuando en realidad, estábamos escribiendo una historia de terror…_

—_Marinette sabía que, si Adrien no se alejaba de ella, no solo estaba en riesgo su próxima carrera como diseñadora, sino que su querido compañero sería quitado del colegio —elevó la otra mano para finalmente hacer que el chico la mirara—. Ella es más fuerte de lo que todo el mundo cree._

—_Lo sé, pero —Chat Noir cerró sus ojos—, necesito verla. Necesito que ella…_

—_Ella está bien, puedo asegurarte que está bien —le dijo, generando que el chico abriera con sorpresa los ojos y la mirara fijamente—. Mírame a los ojos Chat Noir. Sé que también puedes ver que ella está bien._

—_Tú eres…—él también elevó sus manos para tomar el rostro de su compañera. Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, hasta que el pitido de su arete la regresó a la realidad._

—_Tengo que irme._

—_Pero… —Ladybug se puso de pie y lo levantó a él, también._

—_Tú también necesitas volver a casa para pensar y analizar tus cosas —le aconsejó—, pero si crees que no puedes más y sientes que necesitas ayuda, ven a buscarme —dijo, tomando su yo-yo—. Ahora ya sabes dónde encontrarme. _

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

El golpe a la puerta lo volvió a la realidad.

—Adelante —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Adrien…

—Marinette —exclamó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al verla tan tímida ante él, pues ahora no era ajeno a lo que eso significaba—, pasa.

—Yo… —ingresó a la habitación con algo ocultando a sus espaldas—… ambos tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Lo sé —dijo el rubio, sentándose en la cama—. Podemos empezar cuando quieras.

—Creo que aún no es tiempo —dijo, negando con la cabeza la invitación del chico a que se siente a su lado—. Sé que ambos tenemos mucho de qué hablar, sobre todo siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero ¿me permites hacer algo antes?

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron por la confusión, pues la chica sacó de atrás suyo, una caja blanca con un moño verde en él.

—Esto es un regalo de Marinette para Chat Noir, por cuidarla y protegerla estas semanas.

—Yo…

—Y también —lo interrumpió—, es un regalo para Adrien.

—No entiendo —comentó el chico, bastante confundido.

—Para nosotros, esto no es el final, Adrien, más bien, recién está comenzando, y para poder avanzar te necesito conmigo, no solo físicamente, sino entero, estable. Necesito a mi compañero de aventuras —afirmó la caja frente a él— y espero poder lograrlo con esto. Luego de que termines con ellos, conversaremos de todo lo que tú quieras.

Sin quitar su mirada intrigada de ella, tomó la caja para abrirla. Dentro había un sobre y cinco macarrones de distintos colores.

—Es uno al día —le recalcó con el dedo índice en alto, antes de acercarse a la puerta para abrirla—. Nos vemos mañana para ir al colegio —se despidió, saliendo de ahí.

Adrien quitó la vista de la puerta para, rápidamente, sentarse más al centro de la cama y revisar el sobre que tenía aquella caja, ya que por algo, la de coletas había salido rápidamente de allí.

Tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

—¿No estás feliz? —se burló Plagg, a su lado— Al fin, tu lady te corresponde…

—No estoy tan seguro —comentó con una mueca mientras sacaba del sobre una hoja rosada. Plagg solo sonrió porque él sabía bien a qué iba todo eso, pues había estado con Marinette, preparándolo todo.

Al desdoblar la hoja, no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer la letra de su compañera. Sí, había sido un idiota todo ese tiempo. La risa de Plagg así lo corroboraba.

_«¿Sientes que todo es oscuro y no encuentras una salida? ¿Qué vives en una constante pesadilla de la que no puedes despertar? Si, lo sé porque conozco muy bien esa sensación._

_Pero mi madre siempre me dice "C'est la vie" como si esa fuera una justificación a todo lo que pasa, porque "Así es la vida", y aunque antes pensaba que era solo una vaga justificación, he llegado a comprender que no está tan equivocada._

_Porque así es la vida, Adrien. Las lágrimas son saladas, las cosas amargas son inevitable, las críticas son ácidas, pero, aun así, la vida puede ser muy dulce si sabes con quien compartirla. Y yo estoy aquí, para ayudarte y, para demostrártelo._

_Cada uno de estos macarrones tienen esos sabores._

_Hay uno salado como las lágrimas, que al igual que la lluvia, pueden limpiar el sufrimiento del alma._

_Hay uno ácido como las críticas que siempre estarán sobre uno, pero que debemos aprender a ignorar._

_Hay uno amargo como la realidad que enfrentamos y debemos combatir._

_Uno dulce, como un sueño rosado en medio de la oscura pesadilla _

_Y uno especial, de tu sabor favorito, Maracuyá, pues esa fruta que amas, representa mi cariño sincero por ti; ese que no quiere ver lo que ha pasado, que quiere centrarse en el presente y ayudarte a sanar_

_¡Y solo puedes comer uno al día!_

_Porque quiero que me permitas ayudarte a enfrentar cada una de estas cosas, como el equipo que somos desde hace tiempo._

_Tu lady. Marinette.»_

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Sintió su alarma sonar y abrió sus ojos verdes pegándolos en el techo, nuevamente, aturdido, desconociendo aquel pequeño espacio que ahora ocupaba para dormir. Se refregó los ojos y apagó su dispositivo, extendiendo los brazos.

—¡Plagg! —llamó, saliendo de la cama, pero su Kwami no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Un golpe a la puerta hizo que se pusiera finalmente de pie para atender.

—¿Adrien? —la voz de la mamá de Marinette hizo que sonriera—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —dijo, apenas asomándose por la puerta.

—El baño está disponible para que lo uses. Búscame en la cocina cuando termines, para servirte el desayuno.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con una genuina sonrisa. La señora Dupain-Cheng le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo con gentileza y regresó sobre sus pasos. Adrien se apoyó sobre la puerta y sacudió la cabeza, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato tan humano. Aspiró profundo y decidió empezar con el día de una vez por todas.

Cuando apareció en la cocina con su bolso en mano, observó como la mamá de su amiga iba y venía en la pequeña cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—¿Y Marinette? —le preguntó, intrigado, al no ver a su compañera desayunando. No faltaba mucho para ir a clases.

—Mi hija duerme hasta que faltan diez minutos para que suene el timbre —comentó resignada, poniendo frente al rubio un tazón de cereales, fruta y un yogurt— ¿Esto está bien para ti? —Adrien afirmó, empezando a mezclar los tres ingredientes en el tazón.

—Por cierto, ¿ha visto a mi Kwami?

—Plagg está con Tom en la panadería —le informó—. Se han llevado muy bien.

—Cuando hay comida de por medio —farfulló antes de meter una cuchara de cereal a su boca. Sabine solo se rio antes de seguir con sus cosas.

Cuando finalmente terminó de desayunar, faltaban media hora para iniciar las clases y Marinette aún no se asomaba a desayunar.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Siempre —respondió la madre de ésta.

—Increíble —dijo más para sí mismo que para Sabine. No podía creer que su compañera de aventuras, esa que siempre hablaba de la responsabilidad, de la puntualidad y de aprovechar el tiempo, era así de contradictoria en su vida diaria.

—¿Quieres ayudarme?

—¿En qué?

—¿Puedes ir a despertarla? —Adrien se señaló, confundido—. Sí, tú. Quizás tengas más éxito que yo.

El joven miró la trampilla que llevaba a la habitación de Marinette y tragó pesadamente. No era solo la habitación de Marinette sino también la de Ladybug y eso lo hacía sumamente pesado para él. Volvió a mirar a la dueña de casa, esperando que fuera una broma, pero la vio acercarse a la puerta.

—¿Dónde va?

—Voy a ayudar a mi marido. Empieza la hora de mayor venta —abrió la puerta—. Te encargo a mi hija —y tras eso, se retiró, dejando al rubio marcando ocupado.

El chico observó la puerta cerrada y luego elevó la mirada hacia la trampilla, cruzándose de brazos.

Si no la despertaba, llevarían tarde… Suspiró, subiendo las escaleras, golpeó la madera y Tikki no tardó en aparecer a su lado.

—Sube, Adrien —le dijo, por lo que el modelo decidió hacer caso. Se abrió paso y terminó de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Marinette— Ella está ahí —dijo señalando un bulto rosado sobre la cama de la chica, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, ¿tendría un mal dormir? Él solía despertar en la misma posición en la que se acostaba— ¡Marinette! —volvió a insistir la Kwami roja.

—Dame cinco minutitos más, Tikki —protestó, aferrándose a las sabanas para que la pequeña no la destapara—. Estoy teniendo un bello sueño donde Chat Noir es el amor de mi vida.

El sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa no tardaron en apoderarse del rubio que se acercó más a la cama de la chica. Tikki lo miró, señalándola, como si le diera el pase a que ahora lo intentara él.

Tras acomodar su voz, trató de invocar a su Chat Noir interno.

—Bueno, My lady, si despierta, verá que no es solo un sueño —y ante la voz de Adrien, Marinette se sentó de golpe en su cama, asustada, tanto que se apegó contra la pared.

—¡Adrien!

—Buenos días, Marinette —respondió, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Deberías bajar a desayunar para que no se nos haga tarde.

—Eh, sí, sí —dijo, desviando la mirada mientras volvía a sentarse sobre el colchón.

—Te espero abajo —comentó y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Ambos chicos sentían sus corazones latir a máximo y aspiraron profundo para tratar de sobrellevar toda esa información, ya que iban a compartir casa por unos cuantos días.

…

A pesar de que el colegio estaba cruzando la calle, era increíble cómo se podía demorar más que cuando su guardaespaldas lo llevaba desde la mansión, y todo porque Marinette y Plagg dieron muchas vueltas antes de salir hacia el colegio. Por alguna extraña razón, su compañera parecía no querer salir de su casa.

Aunque dudó un par de veces, finalmente optó por tomarla de la mano para cruzar la calle, en cuanto el semáforo se puso verde.

—¡Marinette! —la voz de Alya, hizo que la soltara de inmediato, pues la bloggera no tardó en casi saltar sobre su amiga— ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ayer quedaste en venir a mi casa y no llegaste! —protestó, separándose de ella—. Luego de lo que pasó el viernes no he podido… —bajó la mirada y Nino deslizó su mano derecha por la espalda de su novia.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó el chico de gorra roja.

—Yo estoy bien —respondió Marinette, tratando de buscar la mirada de su amiga que la esquivaba—. De verdad…

—Si tan solo… —murmuró Alya—… hubiéramos llegado antes…

—No es culpa de nadie más que de Hawk Moth —declaró Nino, para luego querer morderse la lengua cuando observó como la mirada de su mejor amigo bajaba hasta perderse en sus zapatillas— Sorry, viejo —se lamentó.

—No te preocupes —respondió con una mueca de sus labios.

—¿Y cómo está él? —preguntó Alya, que se había recuperado luego de que Marinette le ofreció un bombón de chocolate que sacó de la panadería antes de salir.

—No lo sé —informó, cruzándose de brazos—. No lo he visto desde que uste… —se frenó, mordiéndose la lengua, para luego retomar el habla—. Rena Rouge y Carapace se los llevaron. Ahora estoy viviendo con Marinette —comentó, poniendo la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la azabache.

—¿Qué? —el grito histérico no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos— ¿Cómo que te estás quedando en la panadería de esta insulsa cuando puedes ir conmigo al hotel cinco estrellas de mi papi?

—Chloé —el chico llevó su mano derecha a la frente—, no voy a discutir esto contigo. Solo pasó.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —protestó, apretando los puños para ingresar al colegio, pues el timbre de ingreso empezó a cubrir el sonido del ambiente.

—¡Vamos! —Alya tomó a Marinette cruzando su brazo por el hombro— Quiero que me cuentes todo. Cómo pasó lo de tu akumatización, cómo te salvó Ladybug…

—¿Qué? —la chica de coletas no comprendió a su amiga, pues pensó que al igual que descubrieron la identidad de Adrien, habían descubierto la de ella. Sonrió al ver que al menos ella seguía alejada de las revelaciones—. Ah, bueno, mi nombre de Akuma fue "Le Desirée"

—Wow —exclamó Alya—. Tienes que contarme lo que recuerdes… Suena poderoso.

—Lo fue —afirmó y siguieron el camino en silencio, pero a la hora de ingresar a la sala, Adrien la frenó tomándola de la muñeca— ¿Adrien?

—Me dijiste que no fuiste akumatizada —le recordó, confundido— ¿Por qué le mentiste a Alya? —y cuando la de ojos celestes bajó la mirada, se congeló en el acto— Oh, fue a mí a quien le mentiste, ¿verdad?

—No te mentí —respondió, soltándose para abrazarse a sí misma—. Nunca hablamos de lo que pasó antes de que tú llegaras al lugar y ventilaras tu identidad.

—Chicos —lo que fuera que iba a decirle Adrien, se interrumpió con la llegada de la profesora Bustier—, entren por favor.

Y aunque ambos entraron en silencio y se esperaba que Marinette volviera a su asiento habitual, cerca de ellos tres, no fue así. Sus pasos terminaron en las mesas de fondo y ahí se sentó.

Marinette abrió su mochila para sacar su Tablet y el cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo una historia, y se quedó observando el interior de la contratapa del mismo, que tenía diez post-it de diferentes colores. Los leyó rápidamente y luego buscó una hoja para anotar sus apuntes para la clase del día.

—Bien —dijo la profesora—, quiero que me presten atención porque no les tengo una buena noticia —ante el murmullo de la sala, continuó—. Su compañera, Lila Rossi, dejará la escuela —Marinette observó a la profesora bastante inquieta pues no entendía por qué esa noticia no le alegraba ni un poco—. Se está mudando a Lyon por el trabajo de sus padres, así que déjenle muchos cariños en sus redes sociales para que sienta que aquí tiene un lugar donde puede regresar, siempre.

—Sí, claro —farfulló Marinette para sí misma, ajena a si aquello le molestaba a alguien.

Las clases pasaron con total normalidad, pero Marinette había pasado la mayor parte de la misma, observando por el ventanal del salón, pensando en cómo enfrentaría a Adrien. Hubiera preferido que nunca lo supiera puesto que en realidad su akumatización final fue hecha a propósito y, como lo había planeado con Tikki, había resultado victorioso.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando se quedó sola en la sala. Bueno, no completamente sola, porque un nuevo post-it apareció frente a ella, pegándose en la mesa con tanta brusquedad que la regresó de inmediato a la realidad.

Observó la mano que afirmaba el adhesivo en la mesa y luego buscó con la mirada a Adrien, que la evitaba.

Ella sacó de debajo de los dedos de su compañero, la nota y sonrió al fin, al poder reconocer la letra de éstas.

_«¿Cuándo hablaremos de esto?»_

Decía la nota.

Marinette rebuscó en su estuche un lápiz y respondió la nota.

Tras eso, junto sus cosas y le pegó la nota en la mano a Adrien, antes de bajar los escalones.

El rubio la siguió con la mirada antes de leer la respuesta _«Cuando termines con los macarrones que te di»_

Suspiró, agotado.

La sola idea de saber que sí había sido akumatizada por su padre le hervía la sangre debido a la culpa y la rabia en partes iguales. Pero, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por pena? ¿Por lástima? Negó con la cabeza. No, ella no era así.

—Quizás solo quiso evitar que la carga te sea más pesada —le comentó Plagg, haciendo que el rubio suspirara.

—Conociendo a Marinette, eso es más que seguro… —dejó caer los hombros resignado—… y conociendo a Ladybug, también.

—Mi terroncito debió ayudarla —le explicó—. No te sientas mal por lo que ya pasó… Usa esa energía en ordenar tus ideas, ahora, en el presente, si es que quieres acercarte a ella.

—No pensé que esto iba a ser tan difícil…

Plagg se acercó y se pegó a la mejilla a su portador, buscando reconfortarlo.

—Nunca es fácil, menos con ustedes dos.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

:O Marinette si fue akumatizada... ¿Qué les sugiere el nombre de su akumatización? Jijijiji xD ¿Qué hay dentro de los macarrones?

Sinceramente, este fic era una historia corta sobre los sabores que representa el macarrón, cuando me di cuenta, era un fic largo xD porque las ideas no paraban de llegar, y me gusta como quedó.

.

**Aclaraciones**:

Con respecto a la identidad de Ladybug, es muy importante para la parte del futuro de la historia, que los personajes desconozcan que Marinette es Ladybug, que sepan que Adrien es Chat Noir, es más un apoyo que algo que influya a futuro... (al menos por ahora)

Con respecto a los separadores...

.—…—…—…—…—. - Cuando vean esto, es separación dentro del presente.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• - Cuando vean esto, encierra los hechos del pasado o recuerdos.

.

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y las palabras que pusieron en ellos a: SeleneKou13 /-/ laurenlmprincess /-/ Zara /-/ Rebecasz /-/ dark-sama /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Mich Rangel /-/ Hinaru16241 /-/ Dessirenya /-/ KasuAlecita /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Próxima actualización: 10 de Septiembre.

.

* * *

Preview del tercer capitulo:

* * *

En esto lo recordó, Marinette le había dado un trabajo que aún no había empezado, buscó en el cajón de la mesa de luz la caja blanca de Macarrones y la abrió.

Los observó con detenimiento, ¿Cuál elegir?

—Yo elegiría éste —le indicó Plagg señalándole uno en tono crema. Adrien lo miró con desconfianza— ¿Qué?

Pero el rubio no dijo nada, tomó el señalado y guardó la caja de nuevo en donde estaba. Observó con detenimiento el Macarrón y abrió el paquete traslucido, una nota cayó en sus piernas al sacarlo. Dejó el papel a un lado y le dio un mordisco, el sabor salado del queso de relleno le hizo apretar los ojos con fuerza. Lo tragó con algo de dificultad.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó el Kwami moviéndose expectante frente a él— Yo le di la idea de éste a Marinette.

—Debí imaginarlo —respondió y se lo lanzó el resto a la boca para tomar una vez más el papelito con la letra de Marinette.

* * *

_._

_Estamos leyéndonos!_

_._

_Aquatic._

_._

_30 de Agosto de 2019_


	4. Capitulo III

_**.**_

_**¡Día 10 ha llegado! Y un nuevo capitulo de este fic ha llegado... **_

_**Para aumentar la llamarada que dejó "Ladybug" les dejo el motivo de este fic ;) Quedó tan bien para el día de hoy xD Iba a haber si le agregaba algo por el capitulo, pero decidí mejor dejarlo como estaba :D**_

* * *

**Palabras: 3766**

**revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

**III**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien pensaba que conocía muy bien a su amiga Marinette y a su compañera Ladybug, pero en el momento en que ambas chicas se fusionaron en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Tras regresar del colegio, se disculpó con la madre de Marinette, fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo con las manos ocultas en la nuca.

Después del show de la chica de ojos celestes en la mañana, tras la hora de almuerzo, simplemente se sentó junto a Alya y conversó con ellos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Se sentía confundido, pues se suponía que ella le había dicho que viniera a su casa para ayudarlo con todo su drama, pero parecía que simplemente añadía más condimento a todo lo que vivía.

_¿Condimento?_

En eso, recordó que Marinette le había dado un trabajo que aún no había empezado. Buscó en el cajón de la mesa de luz, la caja blanca de Macarrones y la abrió.

Los observó con detenimiento, ¿Cuál debía elegir?

—Yo elegiría éste —le indicó Plagg, señalándole uno en tono crema. Adrien lo miró con desconfianza— ¿Qué?

Pero el rubio no dijo nada, tomó el señalado y guardó la caja de nuevo en donde estaba. Observó con detenimiento el macarrón y al abrir el paquete traslúcido, una nota cayó en sus piernas. Dejó el papel a un lado y le dio un mordisco. El sabor salado del relleno de queso, le hizo apretar los ojos con fuerza, tragándolo con algo de dificultad.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó el Kwami, moviéndose expectante frente a él—. Yo le di la idea de éste a Marinette.

—Debí imaginarlo —respondió y se lo lanzó el resto a la boca para tomar una vez más el papelito con la letra de Marinette.

_«Sí Plagg hizo un buen trabajo, éste será el primer macarrón que probarás»_ Ante eso, miró a su Kwami, más desconfiado que antes.

—¿Estás coludido con ella? —preguntó, con una tonada acusatoria muy clara.

—¿Yo? —se señaló y luego se cruzó de brazos, indignado—. Yo no estoy coludido con nadie. Estoy tratando de ayudar a un par de ciegos y así me pagas.

Adrien negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo aquel pequeño papel lleno de texto.

_«Como bien te comenté antes, el sabor salado es por las lágrimas, esas que pueden ser de felicidad o de tristeza, lágrimas que sanan, que limpian… Al inicio de todo esto, yo derrame muchas. ¿Sabes lo que fue sentir que iba a cumplir mi sueño solo si me alejaba de ti? Sí, por eso me alejé de ti... era eso o… retirarte del colegio. ¿Y cómo iba a cargar con eso? Era más fácil verte a la distancia… que no volverte a ver.»_

Adrien bajó la nota y, sin perder ni un segundo, salió de la habitación hacia la de Marinette. Encontró la trampilla abierta así que se atrevió a ingresar a ésta y pudo ver que el tragaluz también estaba abierto. Se quitó los zapatos y subió a la cama de Marinette para poder salir hacia el balcón.

Como esperaba, la encontró observando el río Sena como si buscara calmar su mente con él.

—Te esperaba —le dijo sin verlo, por lo que el rubio terminó por acercarse para apoyarse en el balcón junto a ella—. Estás listo para conocer la versión Ladybug de las cosas.

—Claro…

—Bien… —afirmó, cerrando los ojos— Todo comenzó con el concurso que propuso tu padre en el colegio…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_._

**_Colegio Françoise Dupont. Cinco semanas atrás._**

_._

—Debido a que el año pasado conseguí un resultado impresionante de unos de sus estudiantes, he decidido repetir el concurso en el colegio. —informó Gabriel Agreste desde la pantalla instalada en el patio del colegio. Marinette observaba a su diseñador favorito con los puños apretados de la emoción que sentía en su interior—. Espero contar con su participación, señorita Dupain-Cheng —y cuando la mencionó, se puso mucho más nerviosa y empezó a afirmar con la cabeza de forma robótica.

—¡Claro! —contestó—. Participaré.

—Espero ver su diseño —dejó de mirarla para observar al director—. El director Damocles tiene las bases y condiciones del concurso. Por favor, anótense con él y buena suerte para todos.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, Marinette saltó a los brazos de Alya, que ya estaba preparada para recibirla.

—¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! —dijo saltando en su lugar, mientras era contenida por los brazos de la chica de lentes, que sonreía de forma maternal por el acto infantil de su mejor amiga.

—No tengo que preguntarte si participarás, ¿verdad?

—No —se separó de ella con una enorme sonrisa—, no me pierdo esto, aunque deba dormir dos horas diarias.

—Tampoco exageres —Alya llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de su amiga para acariciársela como un cachorro—. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras.

—¡Y conmigo! —se acercó Nino, acomodándose la gorra con una sonrisa—. Si hay que acarrear telas e hilos —hizo una pose de músculos que hizo sonreír a ambas—, solo pídelo.

—¡Entonces, ¿me acompañan a comprar a la salida?

—¡Por supuesto, niña! —la pareja de jóvenes rodeó a la chica de coletas, señalando la pantalla que ya lucía apagada—. ¡Te vamos a ver triunfar una vez más!

Aquella escena llena de júbilo de los tres chicos, fue vista por Lila a la lejanía. Aunque había intentado meterse en aquella relación, no había podido generar lo que esperaba, y seguía siendo una más. No lograba ocupar el lugar de Marinette ni dejarla mal ante ellos y aquello le frustraba, pero más, el hecho de saber que ella había ganado un concurso de Gabriel Agreste. ¿Es que realmente tenía tanta suerte? Solo otra persona le hacía sentir así de irritada: Ladybug.

Apretó los dientes cuando Adrien se acercó al grupo y parecían reírse por algo. Frunció el ceño y, para su calma, algo se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Disculpa —se acercó a Chloé. La rubia de ojos celestes la miró de arriba a abajo antes de permitir que hablara, pues ambas no se toleraban—, lo que dijo el señor Agreste, ¿es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de que Marinette ganó un concurso…

—Oh, sí —Chloé no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con disgusto al recordar aquel acontecimiento y el remate del mismo—. Ganó el primer lugar con el bombín y mi madre lo avaló.

—Wow —la de ojos verdes llevó su mano a la boca, fingiendo sorpresa—, ¿es así de talentosa? Pensé que había ganado por Adrien.

—¿Por Adrien? —aquello la hizo reír—. Qué ridícula eres, Rossi —escupió su apellido—. Lamentablemente, esa panadera no necesita de mi Adrien para abrirse paso en el diseño… Tiene a mi madre y al padre de Adrien en sus bolsillos.

—Oh —Lila desvió la mirada hacia el trío que se despedía de Adrien para ir a comprar—, gracias por la información —se acercó hacia el rubio y se colgó de su brazo.

—¡Lila! —protestó, al sentirla tan cerca— ¿Sabes el significado de espacio personal?

—Oh, lo siento —quitó las manos del brazo de Adrien con pena y vergüenza—. Solo quería saber sobre el concurso de bombines del año pasado. No creo ser capaz de poder participar si tenemos a Marinette como oponente.

—No sabrás eso hasta que todo esté listo —le informó con una sonrisa—. Y sí, Marinette ganó con un bombín de plumas el año pasado, incluso lo usé en una pasarela y sesión de fotos —le informó y buscó su celular para mostrarle el trabajo de su amiga.

Frunció los labios al ver el trabajo de su enemiga. Era buena.

—Pero no te preocupes por eso. No porque Marinette haya ganado el año pasado —la animó el rubio—, quiere decir que también ganará este año. Todos están en igual de condiciones —y tras palmearle el hombro a la chica, se alejó de ella al ver que su guardaespaldas había llegado por él.

Lila se cruzó de brazos, más decidida que nunca, pues era una oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar, aunque Gabriel Agreste había dejado de considerarla para sacar información de su hijo, podría volver a intentarlo. No perdía nada y podía ganar mucho a cambio.

…

Marinette llegó a su habitación con varias bolsas con materiales para trabajar en el chaleco de lana. Agradeció con galletas a sus amigos por ayudarla con las compras y se despidió de ellos para encerrarse a trabajar.

¡Esperaba que no se le ocurriera a ningún Akuma, molestar aquel fin de semana!

Observó las bases y condiciones con detenimiento y buscó uno de sus cuadernillos, donde tenía diseños de ropa de hombres jóvenes y adultos. Revisó cada uno de ellos con cuidado, pues estaba segura de que tenía un diseño que era lo suficientemente bueno para un concurso de Gabriel agreste. Y lo encontró.

Era un chaleco de lana gris, con detalles negros en puños, cuello y bordes. El cuello era holgado, pero contaba con botones que permitía usarlo abierto o cerrado, dándole el efecto de cuello de tortuga. Reviso las compras y se cercioró de que estuviera todo lo que iba a necesitar.

—¿Estás lista, Marinette? —le preguntó Tikki y ésta le guiñó el ojo, divertida.

—Totalmente, Tikki —afirmó—. Este año tengo más confianza en mis diseños que el año pasado.

Así que Marinette pasó el fin de semana entre hilos, lanas y agujas, completamente segura de su potencial.

…

Dos días después, los chalecos de los participantes fueron colocados en distintos maniquíes.

No hubo mucha sorpresa cuando Gabriel Agreste llegó, seguido por su asistente, dos pasos atrás de él, a revisar cada uno de los trabajos de los participantes. Últimamente, el diseñador se mostraba más e incluso salía del país, por lo que la gente siempre se emocionada por eso, siendo Marinette una de ellas. No pudo evitar notar la mirada de orgullo que la persona que la inspiraba en su sueño, le dedicó cuando comprobó hasta las puntadas de su chaleco.

—Muy buen trabajo, señorita Dupain-Cheng —dijo, antes de seguir revisando los demás chalecos.

Tras deliberar un poco con Nathalie, la mujer de lentes se acercó a Marinette.

—Sin dudas, han sido muy buenos chalecos, pero hay uno que es digno de ser producido en mi firma. Señorita Dupain-Cheng, dé un paso adelante por favor.

—¿Qué? —presa de los nervios, debió ser ayudada por Nathalie para que adelantara el paso pedido— ¿Gané?

—Sí —afirmó Gabriel, elevando su mano derecha frente a él—. El detalle del cuello es perfecto para el cambio de estación otoño-invierno. El punto de tejido es fino. ¿Cree que su creación podría mejorar?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Mejorar algo de su traje? Había hecho lo mejor que había podido.

—¿Se refiere a materiales? —ante la afirmación de hombre de lentes, frente a ella, lo pensó un par de segundos antes de responder—. Si bien los materiales para confeccionar este chaleco son fáciles de encontrar en París, si busca convertirlo en algo más sofisticado se podría reemplazar la lana por cachemira, pues el punto que utilicé también es apto para ese material, lo que lo haría aún más aislante a los cambios de temperatura y una pieza más exclusiva.

—¿Ven por qué ella es la ganadora? —respondió, haciendo que los otros participantes lo miraran, confundidos—. Si ella me hubiera dicho que su chaleco no tiene nada que cambiar, que así estaba bien, seguramente hubiera perdido su primer lugar. Alguien que va iniciando siempre puede mejorar sus diseños y si sabe cómo y con qué materiales puede llegar muy alto.

Marinette parecía sentirse en una nube de ensueño por esas palabras. Los demás competidores la aplaudieron.

—¡Esa es nuestra Marinette! —festejó Alya, chocando palmas con Nino.

Adrien, al lado de sus amigos, observaba como su padre hablaba maravillas de su amiga, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella. También sabía que no era para menos, ya que ansiaba probarse ese chaleco.

Lila también estaba al lado de ellos tres. Que Marinette haya ganado el concurso solo facilitaba sus planes.

Se iba a divertir mucho a partir de ahora.

…

—¡Salud! —brindaron los cuatro amigos junto a los padres de Marinette por el nuevo logro de ésta.

—Gracias —exclamó la chica, tan emocionada que no podía quedarse quieta en su lugar.

—Realmente ya quiero vestirlo —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa genuina—. Se ve que está muy bien hecho.

—Hasta yo lo vestiría —exclamó Nino, haciendo reír a los más jóvenes, pues sabían que el chico no era de usar nada de lana.

—¿Y qué harás con el dinero que has ganado? —preguntó Alya.

—Pues —se cruzó de brazos—, creo que lo invertiré en telas y esas cosas. O comprarme una máquina overlock para darle mejores terminaciones a lo que vaya haciendo.

—Es una buena idea —Alya abrazó a su amiga, compartiendo su alegría.

Todo era risas y diversión en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, sin imaginar que lejos de ahí, una red de intrigas empezaba a tejerse.

—Hable rápido —Gabriel observaba por la ventana, ignorando a su visita—. ¿A qué debo su atrevimiento?

—Quería hablar del concurso de hoy —Gabriel desvió su mirada azul a la joven morena de ojos verdes—. Si no conociera como maneja sus negocios, pensaría que Marinette se acerca a su hijo solo para conseguir el favor en los concursos.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿No cree que es muy obvio que Marinette se acerca a su hijo por eso? Ella debe estar muy interesada en llegar a usted, usándolo a él.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo mientras la observaba con detenimiento ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso que le decía? Gabriel sabía perfectamente que esa niña era muy talentosa, incluso ni siquiera sabía que era amiga de su hijo, la primera vez que la eligió.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—¿No cree que pueden pensar que este concurso estaba arreglado? En qué usted la eligió solo porque es amiga de su hijo. Vea esto —dijo señalando el chaleco colgado en un maniquí—… hasta es de la talla perfecta de Adrien —el diseñador solo alzó su ceja derecha—. No debería exponer a su hijo a esas habladurías, más bien, debería cuidarlo de trepadoras como Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—Supongo que no le agrada la señorita Dupain-Cheng —Lila negó con la cabeza.

—La detesto —confesó—. No sé si ella o Ladybug encabezan mi lista negra —tras decir eso, se disculpó precipitadamente.

—¿Es todo lo que tenía que decirme?

—Sí —afirmó—, quedé de informarle de estas situaciones y creí que era mi deber hacérselo saber—para luego pasar a retirarse.

Cuando Nathalie volvió a ingresar a la oficina de su jefe, éste veía como Lila Rossi salía de la mansión.

—¿Qué quería? —le preguntó, intrigada.

—Por alguna razón, quería que aleje a Adrien de la señorita Dupain-Cheng.

—¿Y lo hará? —volvió a consultar.

—¿Por qué te ves incomoda?

—Disculpe —dijo, acomodándose en su posición—, es que es una de las amigas de Adrien, ¿no cree que él sufra si la ataca directamente?

Gabriel miró a su secretaria y luego volvió la vista a la ventana.

—He intentado akumatizarla y nunca lo he logrado, ¿no crees que es por algo? —le preguntó, llenándose de curiosidad—. Quizás esté ante el campeón que me dé la victoria. Quien sea la merecedora de mi Akuma definitivo.

—Entonces…

—Dejemos que disfrute de su premio esta semana —enlazó sus manos en la espalda— y la semana que viene, iniciaremos un plan para convertirla en nuestra aliada perfecta.

—Como diga —Nathalie bajó la cabeza en señal de haber recibido la orden y salió de la oficina, apoyándose contra la puerta, suspirando. Si pensaba alejar a Adrien de Marinette, el joven iba a sufrir mucho. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que fuera que su jefe planeaba. No podía ni quería causarle dolor a Adrien.

…

Nada parecía sacar a Marinette de la nube de ensueño en la que estaba viviendo, ni las provocaciones de Chloé ni las artimañas de Lila. Era su momento y quería vivirlo al máximo.

Sobre todo, si veía la foto en su celular, donde Adrien salía luciendo ese chaleco que había hecho ella misma. _¿Podía estar más feliz?_ Claro que sí. Su nueva y preciosa máquina de coser había llegado a su casa, junto a los dos maniquíes que había comprado. Estaba tan emocionada que ya quería usarla. ¿Qué haría primero con ella? ¿Una blusa para su madre? ¿Un delantal nuevo para su abuelo? ¿Algo a juego para Nino y Alya? Había tantas posibilidades que su cabeza parecía explotar en cualquier momento, de tanta creatividad.

Estaba sentada frente a su computadora, buscando un lugar para llevar a comer a sus padres en agradecimiento por creer en su potencial, cuando escuchó la voz de su mamá llamándola.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó asomándose por la trampilla.

—Te busca la asistente del señor Agreste.

Aquello la confundió un poco, pero no podía hacerla esperar.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó, tomó su carterita y le pidió a Tikki que entre. ¿_Por qué la asistente de Gabriel quería verla? ¿Será que hubo algo problema con su chaleco?_

Cuando llegó a la panadería, iba a saludar con una sonrisa a Nathalie, pero la mirada seria de la asistente la dejó paralizada y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, sintiendo rara su voz, como si le estuvieran apretando la garganta.

—El señor Agreste quiere hablar con usted, ¿puede acompañarme? —la de coletas solo pudo afirmar y, tras un gesto de su mano en señal de despedida a su mamá, salió de la panadería para ingresar al auto que las esperaba.

—¿Pasó algo con mi chaleco? —preguntó, tomándose las manos con nervios.

—No, no es nada sobre el concurso de la semana pasada —respondió sin mirarla.

Aquello la calmó un poco, pero no podía negar que la incomodidad no se iba de ella.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la mansión, se sintió congelada ante aquella puerta que ocultaba al diseñador en su oficina. Cerró los ojos y secó la inexistente transpiración de las manos en su jean.

—Pase, señorita Dupain-Cheng.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con un gesto de su cabeza, acercándose al diseñador— ¿Me mandó a llamar?

—Sí, necesitamos hablar de un problema que ha surgido.

—¿Está todo bien con mi chaleco?

—Sí, no hay problemas con él, como puede ver —le enseñó un maniquí a su derecha que traía el chaleco que ella había diseñado—. Curiosamente es de la talla exacta de Adrien —ante la sonrisa de ésta, él frunció el entrecejo—. Seré directo con usted. Su carrera de diseñadora está en un buen auge y si sigue así, podrá llegar a ser grande en poco tiempo, como lo mencionó el año pasado, Audrey —y antes de que Marinette pudiera emocionarse, vio venir la parte mala—, pero… —dicho y hecho, ella movió los ojos decepcionada de lo que fuera que iba a decirle—… si no quiere que pongan en duda su desempeño como tal, creo que me veré en la necesidad de pedirle que se aleje de mi hijo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchó —dijo—. Necesito que se aleje de Adrien. No quiero verlo envuelvo en habladurías que insinúen que él está interfiriendo en sus premios y tampoco quiero que usted estropee su carrera por una amistad ventajosa con él.

—¿A-amistad —tartamudeó— ventajosa? —la voz le salió estrangulada.

—Así es —afirmó, llevando las manos a su espalda y apretando sus puños. No es como que le divertía actuar así, menos con ella, pues por lo poco que habían interactuado, sabía que era alguien brillante y por eso mismo es que era perfecta para su plan si toda esa energía que desbordaba se canalizaba en un akuma—. Cómo podría explicar a quien venga a reclamar por su premio, que de los nueve concursantes usted era la única que sabía las medidas de Adrien.

Marinette apretó los labios sin poder responder.

—Si no lo hace, me veré en la necesidad de regresar a mi hijo a sus clases particulares.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Por favor, eso no —pidió, apretando los puños frente a ella—. Yo me alejaré, lo prometo, me mantendré a distancia de Adrien, pero por favor, por favor —bajó la mirada—, no lo vuelva a encerrar…

—Veo que nos estamos entendiendo —comentó, quitando la mirada de la adolescente quien se abrazaba a sí misma—. Sí veo buenos resultados de su parte, la invitaré a participar de la gala de fin de año, donde muchos críticos y cazatalentos se reúnen.

—Que amable de su parte —dijo, pero ya no quería seguir ahí— ¿puedo irme ya?

—Claro.

—Adiós —dijo la chica, apresurando sus pasos para salir de aquella oficina.

—Marinette —la voz de Nathalie la detuvo de su huida, a pasos de la entrada a la mansión.

—¿Sí? —dijo abriendo sus ojos celestes de sobre manera para no llorar.

—Sé que es difícil, pero si se aleja de Adrien repentinamente, él podría sospechar que algo pasa.

—¿Quiere que le mienta? —se separó de ella, volviéndose a abrazar. Definitivamente, tenía que salir de ahí.

—Solo le diremos que le dimos un proyecto y que está concentrada en él…

—Bien —dijo, sin ganas—. Si hago lo que quieren, ¿me dejaran tranquila? —la de lentes afirmó—. De acuerdo —y sin escuchar nada más, salió a pasos apresurados de la mansión, sin percatarse que pasó al lado de Adrien, quien se había detenido a saludarla con una sonrisa.

Solo buscó un lugar donde esconderse y vistiendo el traje de Ladybug, saltó por los techos de París camino a su casa. Tras perder la transformación, se tiró en su cama se tapó con la frazada y ante la mirada de pena de Tikki, simplemente se largó a llorar.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

_**Presente.**_

.

—Recuerdo ese día —comentó el rubio, mirando hacia un punto en la nada—, Nathalie me esperaba en la puerta para contarme que habías salido aturdida por la emoción de aquel proyecto —llevó la mano a su frente—. Me siento tan idiota.

—Ese día fue la primera vez que un akuma entró en mi habitación —comentó—, y la primera vez que Tikki tuvo que usar su poder para poder capturarlo. Lamentablemente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo como Plagg, así que se me enfermó y tuve que llevarla con el maestro Fu.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Adrien mirándola. Ella también le devolvió la mirada.

—Eso es historia de otro macarrón.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

.

Y bien, aquí estamos, el problema principal del fic es este. Gabriel quiere que Marinette sea su akuma definitivo, ese akuma que le diera la llave de la victoria... Y como ya sabemos, todo le salió mal... ¿Cómo llegamos a ese desenlace? ¿Qué pasó con el Miraculous perdido? ¡Cuando este fic continué! Aunque creo que ya pueden ir tanteando mi idea :P

.

Próxima actualización: 21 de Septiembre. (el veinte estaré de viaje x3)

.

* * *

**Preview del cuarto capitulo:**

* * *

Marinette y Adrien aguardaron a que todos se fueran, incluso Nino y Alya, para salir juntos. Ella sabía perfectamente que Adrien tenía que quedarse a su clase de esgrima.

—Entonces… —dijo de repente, jugando con sus dedos—, ¿te parece después de tu clase en la torre Eiffel? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo? —el rubio se detuvo para mirarla.

—Hoy es día de otro macarrón, así que es otro día de historia.

—Genial —dijo, buscando en su mochila, el macarrón que Plagg había elegido el día de hoy—, Plagg tomó este —le informó, la chica observó el color café del mismo y sonrió. Realmente, podía confiar en Plagg.

—Bien, entonces —se detuvo en la entrada del colegio—. Nos vemos ahí, yo tengo que ir a casa de Juleka por unas cosas —Adrien levantó una ceja y Marinette sonrió con malicia—. Sí, voy a ver a Luka —comentó como si no fuera nada importante—. Quedé en ir a ajustarle su traje de Kitty Section —movió sus manos como si fuera una cinta métrica—. Tú eres modelo, lo sabes, tomar medidas y esas cosas…

—Marinette —dijo seriamente, pero ella se acercó a él, para darle un beso en la mejilla

—No puedo creer que te vea actuar así por mí —dijo risueña. Adrien solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió, cuando observó detrás de ella como el auto rojo de Kagami se detenía.

—Hablando de celos —tosió divertido, Marinette lo observó confundida y luego, siguió la mirada del rubio, donde Kagami bajaba del auto rojo.

—Bien —dio un aplauso, muy nerviosa ante la mirada divertida del modelo—, es hora de que me vaya antes de que Kagami quiera hacerme cubitos —exclamó moviendo su mano como si tuviera un florete en ella— por entretenerte.

* * *

_._

* * *

**_¡Gracias por sus reviews a:_**

.

_laurenImprincess /-/ Sakurita24 /-/ OtakuDenial /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ Rebeca sz /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Mich Rangel /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ harmonystar /-/ Neko lila /-/ Zara_

_._

_Estamos leyéndonos!_

_._

_Aquatic._

_._

_10 de Septiembre de 2019_


	5. Capitulo IV

**Me atrasé un poquitin, porque ayer regrese de mis vacaciones y no coordiné bien con mi beta la revisada de puntos y comas de este capitulo xD**

**Pero ya está, al menos van a esperar poco para el siguiente capitulo :D**

**¡Sin más a leer! **

* * *

**Palabras: 4151**

**Revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

**IV**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien estaba tratando de comprender lo que Marinette le había contado. Bien, había cosas que él había descubierto cuando el maestro Fu le encargó su protección, pero ahora que lo escuchaba más directo, con ese lado que ocultaba para proteger su identidad como Ladybug, le martillaba la cabeza de tal forma que casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Plagg, a su lado, lo miraba sin saber si bromear o quedarse callado. Cuando había decidido jugarle una broma, el celular de Adrien sonó y la imagen del serio Gabriel Agreste cubrió la pantalla.

—¿Adrien? —vio a su portador observar el teléfono en su mano, sin decidir qué hacer— ¿Contestarás?

—No sé —dijo con las cejas alzadas mientras apretaba sus labios—, ¿cómo le contesto sin cobrarle que me haya usado para atacar a mi… —se detuvo para corregirse—… a Marinette?

—Casi te sale "amiga" —se burló el Kwami oscuro, flotando frente a su portador. Adrien lo observó de reojo, molesto por recalcarle eso, cuando el celular dejo de sonar y, casi inmediatamente, la cara de su padre fue reemplazada por la de Nathalie. Resopló y finalmente respondió.

—Padre —dijo con tono cansino, pues sabía que Nathalie no estaba del otro lado de la línea—. Sí, estoy yendo al colegio, y sí, también sé que hoy tengo práctica de esgrima —trató de sonar lo más neutral que podía, pero la voz estaba empezando a titubearle, sobre todo por el largo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

«Adrien» cuando finalmente su nombre fue pronunciado por su padre, una solitaria lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho «Yo…»

—¡Adrien! —la voz de Marinette, del otro lado de la puerta, lo regresó a la realidad.

—Lo siento, padre, Marinette vino por mí y debemos ir a la escuela. Ya tendremos tiempo para conversar —y sin esperar respuesta de su padre, cortó la llamada para abrir la puerta. La chica de ojos celestes lo esperaba con una sonrisa, pero bajo estos se podía ver una línea oscura. Sin resistirse mucho, la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él para abrazarla, colocando la mano derecha en la nuca de la chica y acomodando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ésta. Esta era una de las ventajas de que ella fuera más bajita que él ya que, si quería abrazarla, sus cuerpos parecían encajar como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Te has despertado cariñoso? —preguntó con diversión en sus palabras, pero realmente estaba cual tomate, del sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

—Algo así —dijo, contra sus cabellos. Se separó de ella para observarla con una sonrisa—. ¿Hoy te despertaste temprano para acompañarme a desayunar? —Marinette afirmó con la cabeza.

—No quiero pasar la vergüenza de ayer, gracias —y tras reírse de su desatino del día anterior, lo guio con ella a la cocina del departamento, por su desayuno.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Durante las clases, todo parecía estar en orden una vez más, así que cuando el timbre para regresar a casa sonó, animando a todos sus compañeros, Marinette y Adrien aguardaron a que todos se fueran, incluidos Nino y Alya, para salir juntos. Ella sabía perfectamente que Adrien tenía que quedarse a su clase de esgrima.

—Entonces… —dijo de repente, jugando con sus dedos—, ¿te parece después de tu clase, en la torre Eiffel? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo? —el rubio se detuvo para mirarla.

—Hoy es día de otro macarrón, así que es otro día de historia.

—Genial —dijo, buscando en su mochila, el macarrón que Plagg había elegido el día de hoy—. Plagg tomó éste —le informó. La chica observó el color café del mismo y sonrió. Realmente podía confiar en Plagg.

—Bien, entonces… —se detuvo en la entrada del colegio—… nos vemos ahí. Yo tengo que ir a casa de Juleka por unas cosas —Adrien levantó una ceja y Marinette sonrió con malicia—. Sí, voy a ver a Luka —comentó como si no fuera nada importante—. Quedé en ir a ajustarle su traje de Kitty Section —movió sus manos como si fuera una cinta métrica—. Tú eres modelo y lo sabes, tomar medidas y esas cosas…

—Marinette —dijo seriamente, pero ella se acercó a él, para darle un beso en la mejilla

—No puedo creer que te vea actuar así por mí —dijo risueña. Adrien solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió, cuando observó detrás de ella como el auto rojo de Kagami se detenía.

—Hablando de celos —tosió divertido, Marinette lo observó confundida y luego, siguió la mirada del rubio, donde Kagami bajaba del auto rojo.

—Bien —dio un aplauso, muy nerviosa ante la mirada divertida del modelo—, es hora de que me vaya antes de que Kagami quiera hacerme cubitos… —exclamó moviendo su mano como si tuviera un florete en ella—… por entretenerte.

El rubio solo se rio mientras la chica bajaba las escaleras despidiéndose con la mano, la misma que usó para saludar a Kagami—. Hola y Adiós, Ice Queen…

—Adiós, Torpenette —se despidió la japonesa con una sonrisa. Adrien la miró con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué?

—No le digas así —ante aquello, Kagami ladeó la sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué no? —movió los hombros sin ver el inconveniente—. Ella me dice Reina de Hielo y yo le digo Torpenette… —le sonrió—. Es nuestra cariñosa forma de demostrar nuestra amistad. ¿Y por qué de pronto defiendes tanto a "tu amiga"? —le preguntó, acercando su rostro lo suficiente para sonrojarlo— ¡Al fin lo hiciste!

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó incomodó.

—¡A hacer tuyo el objetivo! —exclamó apretando su puño derecho frente a ella.

Adrien llevó la mano a la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

—No diría que ya lo he hecho. Lo que sí es cierto es que nuestros sentimientos están puestos sobre la mesa… pero…

Ante la duda que vio en la mirada verde, Kagami solo le dio una palmada en el hombro para que ingresaran de una vez por todas a la clase.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Luego de una entretenida práctica de esgrima, Adrien espero a que todos salieran del colegio para poder abrir su macarrón del día.

No necesitó probarlo para saber que al igual que el color, aquel macarrón era de café, pues su olor amargo lo delató inmediatamente. A pesar de eso se veía delicioso, así que le dio una mordida sintiendo la amargura recorrerlo completamente. Con los dientes apretados, abrió la hoja con la nota de Marinette.

"_La vida puede ser muy amarga, a veces…"_

Siguió leyendo, acomodándose en la banqueta frente a los casilleros.

"_No le basta con ponerte una sola prueba, no. Te pone una tras otra, te sientes ahogado, quieres gritar, llorar y maldecirla, pero… no es el fin porque dicen que tras la tormenta viene la calma… o el inicio de algo peor. Para mí, fue duro separarme de todos, mirarlos en la distancia, mentirles… pero más amargo fue ver la sonrisa de victoria de Lila cuando pasó a sentarse con Alya…_

_Lo bueno de lo amargo es que se puede arreglar con un poco de azúcar o un poco de chocolate caliente, y con unas ricas galletas de chispas de chocolate que tengo esperando por ti."_

Sin perder más segundos, invocó la transformación y, como el superhéroe Chat Noir, se dirigió a la torre Eiffel para encontrarse con su lady.

Cuando llegó frente a la estructura metálica, sonrió melancólico antes de saltar con su vara hacia la cima de la misma, pues desde ahí, podía ver a Ladybug sentada en la viga, observando la nada.

—Bugaboo —exclamó cuando llegó con ella, llevándose una sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces al ver un mantel cuadriculado, un termo, dos tazas y una bandeja con tapa que dejaba ver unas apetitosas galletas de chispas de chocolate— ¿Era en serio lo de la merienda? —sonrió, afirmando la vara en su espalda y viendo a Ladybug confirmar con la cabeza— ¿Estás bien?

—Es la primera vez que me transformo después de lo que pasó con tu… —apretó los ojos, arrepentida de lo que iba a decir y se corrigió—, con Hawk Moth. Ha sido rara la sensación.

—Me imagino —se sentó sobre el mantel y palmeó el lugar junto a él—, pero ven aquí, conmigo.

Ladybug finalmente lo miró y tras asentar con la cabeza, giró su cuerpo para ingresar y sentarse junto a su compañero. Tomó el termo y sirvió chocolate caliente en ambas tazas. Le pasó una a Chat Noir y ella rodeó la suya con ambas manos, perdiendo su mirada celeste en el líquido cremoso.

—Cuando salí de tu casa —empezó a narrar—, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Cómo es que la persona que admiraba me trataba de esa forma? ¿Con qué fin? Como no quería enfrentar a mis padres, ingresé por el balcón a mi habitación. Me destranformé y me oculté bajo las sábanas. Ese fue… —el rubio observó cómo las manos de su compañera se cernían con fuerza en la taza. Sabía que aquello era muy duro para ella—… el inicio. ¿Te acuerdas de la novela que te conté?

—La que estabas escribiendo… y me contabas cada día cómo iba el capítulo —dirigió su mirada a él para afirmarle y lo vio resoplar—. Nunca fue una novela basada en Ladybug y Chat Noir… —completó el superhéroe imitándola, pues sus garras afirmaban la taza con fuerza—. Lo imaginé. Seguro por eso mis pensamientos no me daban tregua antes de llegar a tu casa. Cada capítulo, cada día, todo encajaba y la lluvia no ayudaba a hacerme sentir mejor…

—Pues… el primer akuma…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

Hace un mes atrás.

.

—¡No lo hagas! —la voz de Tikki la regresó a sus sentidos cuando la chica, tras levantarse de su cama, bajó hacia donde tenía el diploma de reconocimiento que Gabriel Agreste le había entregado y estuvo a punto de romperlo. El aleteo de una mariposa oscura hizo que la chica de ojos celestes, los abriera, sorprendida, pero no pudo evitarlo. La pequeña mariposa entró en el diploma, tornándolo oscuro— Marinette… —susurró—… lucha, por favor.

La chica trataba de soltarlo, pero era más fuerte que ella. No tenía fuerzas para luchar.

«Mi querida Le Desirée… buenas tardes…» la voz de Hawk Moth retumbó en su cabeza, Tikki la observó desesperada. ¿qué podría hacer para impedir eso? Nunca había tenido que enfrentar una situación así, por lo que cerró los ojos con frustración. Al volver a abrirlos, una esfera blanca se armó en sus manos, como si fuera el yo-yo de Ladybug, logrando que Marinette soltara el diploma y, por ende, la mariposa saliera de él.

—¡No te escaparas! —protestó la Kwami roja, lanzando la esfera, que volvió a sus manos, al akuma y rodeándolo en un haz de luz rosado. Tikki junto sus brazos frente a ella y la luz desapareció, llevándose con ella la energía oscura de la mariposa blanca que abandonaba la habitación— ¿Estás bien? —se acercó a su portadora que trataba de recuperar el aire.

—Sí, estoy… —pero no pudo decir más nada al ver como su querida Kwami caía a su lado, inconsciente— ¿Tikki? —la tomó en sus manos, percibiendo la sensación cálida del cuerpo de la pequeña, ¿otra vez se había enfermado? ¿Qué clase de portadora era?

Se puso de pie, la guardó en su bolso y dejó su habitación con cuidado para no ser vista por ninguno de sus padres. Salió del departamento hacia la calle por la puerta trasera y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde se ocultaba el maestro Fu.

Cuando llegó hasta el escondite del guardián de la orden de los Miraculous, el Maestro Fu revisó a Tikki con cuidado. Felizmente, no tenía nada grave, más que un agotamiento por el uso desmedido de su fuerza.

—¿Y Plagg, entonces? —preguntó la de ojos celestes con confusión, sentándose de rodillas al lado de la cama donde descansaba su Kwami. Había presenciado el poder del pequeño Kwami oscuro en varias ocasiones y no parecía perturbado por usar su «cataclismo»

—Tikki es especial, Marinette —le explicó, mientras la daba de beber algo a la Kwami que le restauraría las fuerzas—. Ella no acostumbra a usar su poder. Puede, pero no lo hace y esa falta de costumbre es lo que ocasionó este agotamiento —le palmeó la mano derecha para tranquilizarla—. Además, aún no sabe manejarlo como Plagg, que ya puede controlar el grado de destrucción. Tikki necesita aprender a manejar su poder curativo y yo puedo ayudarla en eso.

—¿Y qué haré mientras tanto? —preguntó, acariciándola con el dedo índice.

—Podrías contarme, ¿por qué el akuma se te acercó?

—La semana pasada gané un concurso —le contó, pero antes de que pudiera felicitarla, continuó—, pero hoy acaban de poner un pie sobre mi cabeza y me siento demasiado aturdida.

—¿Te han hecho daño? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Físicamente no, pero espiritualmente… —bajó la cabeza, agotada.

El maestro Fu ya la había visto varias veces así, Marinette era una excelente portadora y estudiante para él, pero, era muy influenciable por los comentarios negativos de los demás hacia ella. Tikki era la fortaleza de su mente.

—Puedes tomar el collar de Mullo —le sugirió—, ya lo conoces y puede hacerte de ayuda si necesitas despistar a Hawk Moth, para venir a buscar a Tikki —Marinette afirmó.

—Tiene razón —le dijo, volviendo a acariciar a su Kwami—. Entonces, dejaré a Tikki con usted.

—Confía en mí, Marinette —le pidió el maestro—. Me encargaré de que Tikki aprenda a controlar su poder curativo para que no caigas víctima de Hawk Moth.

—Muchas Gracias —Marinette tomó el collar de Mullo y tras colocárselo, el ratoncito de color gris con orejas rosadas apareció frente a ella.

—¡Marinette! —la saludó con entusiasmo.

—Tu misión será cuidarla —indicó el guardián—, hasta que Tikki pueda transformarse si problemas.

—Muy bien —afirmó— ¿Lista, Marinette?

—¡Lista! —tras invocar la transformación, el Kwami gris la convirtió en Multimouse.

—Ten cuidado —le pidió—. No hay nada más destructivo que la misma mente de uno.

—Lo tendré —respondió, antes de salir de ahí. Tomó la soga que tenía amarrada en su cintura y la lanzó para regresar a su casa por los techos de París.

—Maestro —preguntó Wayzz con sumo cuidado, pues el guardián observaba con detenimiento la puerta de su escondite.

—Me preocupa —respondió—. El simple hecho de que Tikki quedara tan agotada, no profetiza nada bueno para Marinette. Me temo que Hawk Moth, la ha escogido como un objetivo poderoso.

—¿Y qué hará?

—Ya que Ladybug está en problemas, Chat Noir debe entrar en el juego —ante su frase, Wayzz afirmó con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en busca del portador de Plagg. Fu observó a Tikki dormir en aquella improvisada cama sobre su almohada—. Tenemos que fortalecernos, Tikki… Por Marinette.

…

Wayzz se acercó lo más que pudo a la mansión Agreste para que Plagg pudiera notarlo. El Kwami oscuro que comía queso sobre el piano de su portador, no tardó en sentir su presencia y elevó su mirada verde hacia el Kwami de la protección, alarmándose.

—Adrien —exclamó, acercándose al chico rubio que estudiaba matemáticas.

—¿Sí?

—Voy a salir un momento —informó y antes de que el chico pudiera decirle algo, desapareció con rapidez hacia el exterior de la casa.

—¿Qué habría sido eso?

…

—¡Wayzz! —exclamó Plagg, deteniéndose frente a él— ¿Qué ocurre?

—La portadora de Tikki está en problemas.

—¿Marinette? —ante la afirmación, Plagg se cruzó de brazos. Ella le caía bien—. Dime, ¿qué necesitas que haga?

—El maestro Fu necesita hablar con tu portador. Dice que lo espera bajo el puente Jena, a las nueve de la noche.

—Bien —Plagg se alejó para volver a la mansión, pero se volvió hacia Wayzz—. ¿Y mi terroncito?

—Ella está con el maestro Fu —el Kwami en forma de tortuga bajo la mirada—. Enfrentó un akuma por si sola y…

—Pero, ¿estará bien? —lo interrumpió.

—Claro que sí —le afirmó, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Puedes hablar con el maestro Fu en la noche, si quieres.

—Está bien —y tras eso, se puso en marcha camino a la mansión, una vez más— ¡Muchacho! —exclamó, ni bien entró a la habitación de su portador. Adrien fastidiado por la interrupción, aplastó con un poco de fuerza el lápiz contra el cuaderno.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pero la seriedad de su rostro cambió al notar la preocupación de su Kwami— ¿Qué te pasó?

—El maestro Fu —susurró, acercándose más—. Necesita hablar contigo de algo grave.

—¿Le pasó algo a Ladybug? —Plagg no respondió, dándole a entender que eso era lo más probable.

—Quizás no a Ladybug, directamente —comentó Plagg, finalmente, cruzándose de brazos—, pero sí a alguien muy importante para ella.

…

Cuando la hora llegó, Adrien se aseguró de que nadie lo buscara en su habitación para salir por la ventana camino a la torre Eiffel, ya que el puente se encontraba justo frente a la estructura de hierro. Al llegar al puente Jena, se ocultó debajo de éste, perdiendo la transformación, inmediatamente.

Mientras alimentaba a Plagg, esperó por el maestro Fu que no tardó en llegar, vistiendo un sobretodo beige con un sombrero fedora a juego. El muchacho había oído de Ladybug, que el maestro Fu ahora vivía como nómade, por culpa de Hawk Moth… y esperaba poder darle cierta tranquilidad, en algún momento a aquel guardián.

—Adrien… —lo mencionó para volverlo a la realidad—… necesito pedirte un gran favor.

—Claro, dígame —afirmó.

—Ladybug está imposibilitada en estos momentos —informó—, así que me dijo que te lo pidiera a ti, porque confía en que podrás hacerlo bien —aquello infló el pecho del rubio, el que su Lady hablara así de él…—. Necesito que vigiles a una de las personas más importantes para Ladybug.

—¿Y qué es lo que le impide a Ladybug hacerlo? —consultó, realmente preocupado.

—Tranquilo, muchacho. Ella no está enferma ni nada por el estilo —le indicó, bajando la mirada—, pero esta persona es tan importante para ella que no puede hacerse cargo. Tengo miedo de que falle en su intento de protegerla y sea muy malo para todos.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

—Tienes que usar esto —dijo, entregándole una caja con un Miraculous dentro. El rubio, al abrirla, pudo encontrarse con la pulsera de Sass, y el Kwami de la serpiente no tardó en aparecer frente a él—. En caso de que algo salga mal, necesitamos una segunda oportunidad.

Adrien tomó la pulsera y se la acomodó en la muñeca izquierda, contrario al anillo de Plagg que estaba en la mano derecha, con la mirada seria. Tanta preparación no le daba buena espina. ¿Quién estaría en tal peligro que necesitaba usar a Sass para protegerla?

—¿A quién debo proteger?

—A Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Y cuando Adrien escuchó ese nombre, sintió que las fuerzas de sus piernas se le iban por un momento. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amiga para que fuera necesaria aquella protección? ¡Si acababa de ser premiada con un proyecto… y con su padre!

—Pero, ¿Marinette está bien?

—Eso espero —afirmó el maestro—. Si ella está bien, nuestra Ladybug podrá hacer su trabajo, tranquila y sin preocuparse por su estimada amiga. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Por supuesto —respondió, llevándose la mano al pecho como si estuviera haciendo un juramento—. No solo por Ladybug, sino también porque Marinette es una de mis más preciadas amigas.

Sin decir más, le pidió a Plagg que lo transforme, para luego pedirle a Sass que lo acompañara.

Cuando Chat Noir se alejó, el maestro Fu acarició su barba con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

—Sé muy bien de tu aprecio por ella —susurró—. Y el de ella por ti.

…

Chat Noir iba debatiéndose de camino a su casa ¿Qué le sucedía a Marinette? ¿Sería que realmente salió llorando de la mansión aquella tarde? No, no podía ser posible. ¿Con qué fin le mentiría Nathalie? Negó con la cabeza y aunque debería irse a su casa, no pudo con su genio, desviándose de la mansión hacia la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

Solo iba a dar un vistazo y en eso… la vio, con la mirada perdida en la nada, en su balcón. Algo en su pecho se sintió incomodo, pero lo omitió para saltar hacia donde estaba y apareciendo tras ella.

—Buenas noches —saludó con galantería, pero Marinette no volteó a verlo— ¿Marinette?

—Chat Noir… —y ante la sorpresa del enmascarado, la chica de coletas se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Dame un minuto —le pidió, aferrándose a la espalda del superhéroe, después de todo, era el único en quien podía confiar, aun cuando tenía que ocultar quien era.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo, cuando finalmente la escuchó soltar el aire como si ya se encontrara más tranquila.

—Sí, ahora sí —se separó con la mano derecha en la frente—. Yo, lo siento, no quise incomodarte…

—No, no —agitó las manos—, no te preocupes —sonrió ladeado, recuperando su fortaleza mental—. Sé que produzco ese encanto en las féminas, sobre todo, en ti, que te gusta abrazarme —la miró acusante, recordando aquella ocasión en ese mismo lugar.

Marinette no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo, dándose cuenta de que era muy tarde para que el chico estuviera en su balcón.

—Pues, vengo en una misión por parte de Ladybug —Marinette retrocedió un paso. Ella no le había encargado nada —. Me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por ti, así que me encargó estar pendiente, hasta que ella pueda hacerlo.

Las mejillas de Marinette no tardaron en colorearse de rojo, entendiendo el mensaje oculto de aquellas palabras. La Ladybug que estaba preocupada, era Tikki.

—Ella es tan importante para mí —susurró.

—¿De verdad la conoces? —exclamó Chat Noir, sorprendido. Marinette afirmó con la cabeza, ocultando las manos detrás de ella.

—Esto no lo debe saber nadie, pero sí, la conozco —respondió.

—Wow —Chat Noir se sentía contrariado en sus adentros. Si Ladybug era amiga de Marinette, ¿había posibilidades de que la conociera él también? Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para eso, ahora—. Por cierto, yo no podré venir a verte directamente estos días, porque sería muy raro que me vieran por tu balcón. No quiero que se preste para malos entendidos o te perjudique de alguna forma.

—Entiendo —respondió, volviéndose a apoyar en su balcón—. No te preocupes, Chat Noir, estoy bien… estaré bien.

—No, escúchame —la interrumpió, dándose cuenta del tono decepcionado de su amiga—. No vendré yo, pero mandaré a un amigo —le informó—. No es tan conocido y estarás tan bien protegida como si el mismísimo Chat Noir estuviera aquí.

La joven se atrevió a volver a mirarlo, totalmente desconfiada.

—Cree en mí, Marinette —le pidió, acercándose tanto a ella, que sus labios quedaron por sobre su cabeza—. Realmente no soportaría que algo te pasara.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

Presente

.

—Cuando te fuiste —dijo Ladybug, quien se encontraba apoyada en el hombro del superhéroe. Las galletas y el chocolate caliente ya se habían acabado—, pude dormir. Verte ahí, preocupado por mi yo civil, aun sin saber lo que cargaba, fue como un bálsamo para mi mente.

—No sabía que tenía ese poder sobre ti —dijo, confundido.

—Tú realmente pareces… —se acomodó un poco más para rodearlo con sus brazos, descansando sus manos en el hombro contrario en el que tenía apoyada su cabeza. Aquella posición, subió dos tonos, el color colorado de las mejillas del rubio—… desconocer lo que significas para mí. No porque no aceptara tus sentimientos por mí, significaba que no sintiera nada. Nunca te hubiera permitido meterte tanto en mi vida civil, si no fuera así. Chat Noir tanto para Marinette como para Ladybug, era un pilar muy importante en sus vidas… pero estaba obligada a pensar en la misión y no permitirme ver más allá que eso—dijo, finalmente separándose de él, para ponerse a juntar las cosas que había traído.

Chat Noir sintió como perdía el calor a medidas que ella se alejaba de él, así que trató de cerrar sus ojos para dejarse envolver por lo último pronunciado.

Él sí era importante para su Lady.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la chica estaba parada frente a él, extendiéndole la mano.

—¿Bugaboo?

—Volvamos a casa. Mis padres deben estar preocupados por ambos —sin decir nada, le tomó la mano para pararse y con ayuda de su vara y ella de su yo-yo, recorrer los techos de París hacia su hogar.

«Hogar» pensó Adrien mientras veía a su compañera columpiarse entre los edificios. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo que eso se sentía.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

.

¡Chan, chan! Sí, como verán, mi fic fue totalmente arruinado por Aspik xD Pero me la rebusqué inventando una cosa media rara por ahí que quedó bien bonito.

xD Y no hubo escena de celos, solo fue marketing (?)

Las escenas de los macarrones y de la historia, será siempre jugando con las distintas puntas del cuadrado. El primero fue Adrinette, el segundo LadyNoir, el próximo será Ladrien y el último macarrón será Marichat. Es lo divertido de que ya sepan sus identidades en este fic :D

¡Por cierto! Les aviso que participaré de nuevo en el fictober en este fandom. Y aun les debo los cortos de Plagg de los capítulos que salieron en mi ausencia xD Ya los subiré.

.

Próxima actualización: 30 de Septiembre.

.

* * *

**Preview del quinto capitulo:**

* * *

—¡Ven conmigo! —dijo, elevando su mano derecha hacia el frente. Adrien se dejó guiar por su amiga sin poner peros, hasta que ella lo soltó cerca del Arco del Triunfo— Espérame aquí —le pidió, alejándose de él a tal velocidad que no le dio tiempo a detenerla.

El chico de ojos verdes suspiró derrotado, cruzándose de brazos. ¡Estaba desesperado por saber más de su historia! Empezaba a creer que Marinette se había equivocado de profesión y debía ser escritora por su forma de narración.

Iba a sacar su teléfono celular para llamarla, cuando sintió que alguien se paró detrás de él, puso todos los sentidos en alerta y antes de que pudiera girarse una voz que conocía muy bien, hizo que cerrara los ojos automáticamente.

—¿Esperas a alguien, chico guapo? —Adrien apretó los ojos manteniéndolos cerrados. _¿Era una venganza por lo de anoche?_ ¡Para él era muy fácil hablar de sus sentimientos viendo a Marinette! Pero si ella vestía la máscara roja, él era completamente frágil — ¿eh? —volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en sus labios al no obtener respuesta. El rubio aspiró profundo y se mentalizó en Chat Noir. Plagg se lo había dicho una vez, ellos eran héroes con o sin máscara.

—Pues —comentó al aire, ladeando su sonrisa—, estaba con una linda chica tímida, pero parece que —giró sobre sus pies para hacerle frente—, decidió dejarme con la osada.

* * *

_._

* * *

**_¡Gracias por sus reviews a:_**

.

laurenImprincess /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ Mich Rangel /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Dessirenya /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Emely-nya /-/ Neko lila /-/ Zara /-/ Hinaru16241 /-/ Chica Cuervo

_._

_Estamos leyéndonos!_

_._

_Aquatic._

_._

_22 de Septiembre de 2019_


	6. Capitulo V

**Este es un capitulo extra largo. Casi del doble de los primeros capítulos... Y uno de mis favoritos también de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**Si más los invito a leer un nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

**Revisado: princessqueen**

**Palabras: 6086**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

**V**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien no salía de su asombro al ser derrotado por la madre de Marinette en aquel videojuego. Sin duda, la habilidad de su compañera venía más de parte Sabine que del mismo Tom quien trataba de consolarlo, pues él también había perdido.

Ahora tendría que lavar los platos de la cena, con Tom.

Todo había pasado muy rápido pues, mientras terminaban de comer, Sabine se puso de pie y dijo algo tan simple como:

_«Los que pierden contra mí, lavan los platos»_

Sabine era bastante habilidosa con los videojuegos. Le ganó a Tom sin mucha dificultad y luego había perdido con Marinette aunque solo por dos puntos de vida. Adrien le dio una buena pelea, pero también fue derrotado.

Así que las dos mujeres de la casa veían televisión, mientras que el par masculino se acercaba al fregadero con aire derrotado.

—Nunca he lavado un plato en mi vida —susurró Adrien.

—Siempre es bueno aprender —indicó Tom, dándole unos guantes rosados de hule, la esponja y el detergente.

—¿Y usted que hará?

El padre de Marinette tomó un paño y se lo enseñó.

—Yo secaré y guardaré todo en su lugar.

Cuando Adrien se colocó los guantes, los quedó mirando con rareza. Eran muy incómodos.

—Hay que practicar —le propuso al hombre corpulento, que miraba a su esposa e hija reír con aquel programa de televisión que tanto le gustaba.

—Ni lo dudes, muchacho. No nos podemos dejar ganar otra vez.

…

El joven rubio estaba acostado en su cama, moviendo los dedos para quitarse el calambre que tenía en ambas manos, además de que las sentía muy ásperas y esa sensación no le gustaba mucho. Estaba tan fastidiado por aquello, que solo dijo un «pase» cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—Sabía que te iba a encontrar así —la voz acusatoria de Marinette hizo que se sentara de golpe en la cama.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Toma! —le dijo, tirándole un pequeño envase de crema humectante, que el rubio atajo en el aire —. Cuida tus manos. No quiero que luego me demanden porque las preciosas manos del "Ángel de París" tocaron el detergente desengrasante.

—Muy chistosa —protestó, abriendo el envase para aplicarse la crema en ambas manos.

—Me estoy acostumbrando a hablar contigo —dijo, con una sonrisa enorme —, así que acostúmbrate tú también a escuchar mi lado divertido —completó moviendo los hombros y sus manos frente a ella, como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

—Bien —dejó de mirarla para refregarse bien las manos —, supongo que corre lo mismo si yo, en vez de bromas, te digo que te quiero —esperaba alguna reacción de su lady, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la puerta se cerrara con violencia cuando la chica salió disparada de la habitación. Adrien sonrió —. Buenas noches, Bugaboo.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Marinette había estado esquivándolo la mayor parte del día, incluso podía apostar uno de los quesos de Plagg a que todo se debía al comentario que le había hecho la noche anterior, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Aunque hubiera querido frenarse, ya las había dicho; y no es que no sintiera aquello por su amiga, claro que no. Al contrario, podía comprender mejor lo que significaba Marinette para él, porque era tan importante para él, porque le daban ternura sus actos extremos y por qué el verla feliz lo hacía sentir tan bien … Él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, pero también se sentía atraído por la chica tras la máscara, incluso desde antes de saber la verdad.

Sonrió de lado al llegar a su habitación, observando el macarrón rosado de motas blancas que tenía en sus manos, y que había sido la elección de Plagg del día. Marinette no le había hablado, así que no sabía dónde encontrarla para la historia correspondiente, pero aun así, abrió el empaque transparente y le dio un mordisco. El sabor dulce del macarrón lo recorrió completamente.

—Es el favorito de Tikki —le explicó Plagg, mientras Adrien se echaba el resto del macarrón a la boca —. Extra dulce, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó, tomando la nota de Marinette para desdoblarla. Ésta se veía más larga de lo normal, pues tenía varios pliegues.

"_Dulce. Todos queremos algo dulce cuando la vida se torna amarga, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes qué es dulce también para mí? Que mi querido compañero de aventuras haya decidido usar otro Miraculous para venir a visitarme. Que me cuidara sin decirme nada, mediante la «Segunda oportunidad» que da Sass. Que escuchara mi historia con tanta atención y con una inocencia que era totalmente envidiable… Y sobre todo, que me haya dejado cada una de las notas que encontraba en mi escritorio cada día y que me hacían más llevadera la pena…"_

Cuando Adrien bajó la nota, no se percató que había algo del otro lado, hasta que Plagg se lo hizo notar. Volteó la nota y encontró un mapa.

_«Existe una persona que vende cosas dulces, pero se pasea por toda la ciudad»_

Adrien se puso de pie, tomando su celular para salir de la habitación con paso audaz, mientras buscaba en Instagram la respuesta a su acertijo. Se encontró a Tom sacando una lata de macarrones del horno.

—Disculpe —Adrien le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza —, ¿puedo salir un momento?

Tom parpadeó un tanto confundido y luego se miró con Sabine, quien miraba a Adrien de forma cariñosa y maternal.

—Claro que puedes, Adrien —la madre de Marinette se acercó a él, tomándole la mano libre —. No nos tienes que pedir permiso para salir. Con que nos avises, es suficiente.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse—. No estoy acostumbrado a…

—Lo sabemos —dijo Sabine, palmeándole la mano antes de soltarlo—. Ve tranquilo. Cualquier cosa, ya tienes nuestros números telefónicos.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció de corazón el rubio, antes de salir, volviendo su mirada al móvil.

Cuando finalmente salió a la calle, observó para todos lados, antes de activar su GPS.

—Bien, ¿dónde estás André? —se preguntó con los labios fruncidos—. Quizás si le pregunto a Wayhem… —luego sacudió la cabeza—. No, no debo involucrar a nadie en esto… Es mi tarea y no puedo volver a fallar.

Con la decisión marcada en su rostro, empezó a seguir el hashtag «André» y miles de comentarios de gente con sus helados combinados, incluso fotos de sus amigos comiendo aquel postre de colores, aparecieron frente a él.

Revisó todas hasta que finalmente encontró algo que le podía servir. Había sido visto en las cercanías del Puente de las Artes, así que se encaminó hacia su destino, a pasos tan rápidos que casi parecía correr por las calles parisinas. Cuando finalmente llegó al puente, se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada por el trayecto recorrido, pues estaba demasiado acostumbrado a transportarse en auto o por la magia de los Miraculous. Tras recuperar el aliento, levantó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el famoso heladero de los enamorados, junto con Marinette. Como supuso, ella estaba con el heladero y por lo que parecía, estaba ayudándolo con su puesto de helados. Sonrió de lado. Esa naturaleza que tenía Marinette de ayudar a todo el mundo, le encantaba.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de ambos.

—¡Al fin llegas! —protestó Marinette, mirándolo de reojo —. Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, confundido.

—Te perdono, pero que no vuelva a pasar —y ante el guiño derecho de Marinette, Adrien se sintió aún más perdido.

André se rio por aquella situación.

—Nuestra bella Marinette y nuestro inocente Adrien, ¿puedo servirles sus helados ahora?

—¡Sí! —afirmó Marinette, quitándose los guantes blancos con los que ayudaba a ordenar los conos.

André los miró a ambos por un momento y luego, tomó su cuchara de helado.

—Ahora que los veo reunidos, siento que desprenden una magia distinta —tras eso, comenzó a preparar el helado de Marinette —. Chocolate por el misterio, Vainilla por sus cabellos y Menta por la mirada —cuando la de cabellos oscuros tomó su helado, no pudo evitar sentirse observada, pues Adrien había entendido claramente la indicación de ese helado. ¿_Cuándo pasó eso?_

—Y para nuestro muchacho —exclamó para llamar su atención— Dulce como la Fresa, Zarzamora por sus cabellos y Mora como sus ojos —ante la palabra ojos, André le dio una mirada divertida al chico antes de entregarle el helado, que coloreó las mejillas de Adrien.

—Gracias —respondió, volteando hacia Marinette. La chica se había alejado de él para apoyarse contra las protecciones del puente, mirando fijamente su helado. Por la sorpresa en el rostro de su compañera, supo que no solo su helado había cambiado —. Así que Chat Noir, ¿eh? —susurró, al ponerse a su lado.

—Es la primera vez que agrega chocolate y vainilla —respondió, observando su helado fijamente —. Solo se ha mantenido la menta de los ojos…

—En mi caso, desaparecieron las chispas de chocolate de mi fresa. —comentó también, mirando fijamente su helado.

—Chat Noir y Marinette, ¿eh? —comentó, sin poder evitar reír ante aquella absurda revelación.

—Y antes… eran Adrien y Ladybug, ¿no? —ante la frase del rubio, Marinette afirmó —. Vaya giro.

—Totalmente —comieron el helado en total silencio, mientras observaban el agua del río Sena.

—Marinette —dijo el chico, cambiando de posición y apegando su espalda a la protección del puente —, ¿seguirás con la historia?

La mencionada lo miró de reojo, terminándose su helado. Se sacudió ambas manos y luego, se tomó del brazo derecho del joven modelo, sorprendiéndolo completamente.

—¡Ven conmigo! —dijo, elevando su mano derecha hacia el frente. Adrien se dejó guiar por su amiga sin poner peros, hasta que ella lo soltó cerca del Arco del Triunfo — Espérame aquí —le pidió, alejándose de él a tal velocidad que no le dio tiempo a detenerla.

El chico de ojos verdes suspiró derrotado, cruzándose de brazos. ¡Estaba desesperado por saber más de su historia! Empezaba a creer que Marinette se había equivocado de profesión ya que debería ser escritora por su forma de narración.

Iba a sacar su teléfono celular para llamarla, cuando sintió que alguien se paró detrás de él. Puso todos los sentidos en alerta y antes de que pudiera girarse, una voz que conocía muy bien, hizo que cerrara los ojos automáticamente.

—¿Esperas a alguien, chico guapo? —Adrien apretó los ojos, manteniéndolos cerrados. _¿Era una venganza por lo de anoche?_ Para él era muy fácil hablar de sus sentimientos viendo a Marinette, pero era completamente frágil si ella vestía la máscara roja —¿eh? —volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en sus labios al no obtener respuesta. El rubio aspiró profundo y se mentalizó en Chat Noir. Plagg se lo había dicho una vez: ellos eran héroes con o sin máscara.

—Pues —comentó al aire, ladeando su sonrisa—, estaba con una linda y tímida chica, pero parece que… —giró sobre sus pies para hacerle frente—… decidió dejarme con la osada.

—¿Y no te gusta más ésta? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No —Adrien negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos —. Con la tímida, yo manejo la situación, pero así, la manejas tú —y tras confesar eso, la sonrisa de Ladybug se ensanchó, tomó al chico por la cintura, apegándolo a ella, generando un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos, y lanzó su yo-yo.

—Pues esta chica osada te va a secuestrar —y tras decir eso, dieron un par de vueltas con el yo-yo hasta quedar sobre el Arco del Triunfo. Allí, Ladybug se sentó y apoyándose en sus manos, se lanzó levemente hacia atrás. Adrien la miró, antes de sentarse a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, pues tenía la leve sospecha que ella quería preguntarle algo, así que dio pie para que ella empezara a hablar.

—Así que… el chico menta-durazno era yo… —dijo, cruzándose de brazos también, recordando aquellas ocasiones en donde el señor Ramier les compraba helado para compensar el mal rato que pasaban por su akumatización.

—Técnicamente, el chocolate-vainilla-menta, también —agregó la de coletas sin mirarlo —. Así que… ese helado que comías con tanta prisa y nunca me dejabas ver, ¿era sobre Ladybug? —y cuando finalmente lo observó, el chico tampoco la miraba, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Así es.

—Pensé que alardearías sobre eso —comentó, sorprendida.

—Yo también… —aprovechando el cruce de brazos, apegó la mano derecha a su pecho —… tengo mi lado tímido.

—¿Y cómo… —apretó los labios sin saber que palabras usar para que no sonara celosa de ella misma —… pasaste de Ladybug a Marinette? Ella…

—Ella es fantástica —dijo, moviendo un poco su cuerpo para chocarla sutilmente —. Y creo que sabes, tan bien como yo, la respuesta a esto, ¿no es así? Después de todo, no solo yo vi más allá de la imagen que creía amar.

Ladybug encogió sus piernas para abrazarlas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Curiosamente, entre helado y cosas dulces es que empezó a pensar en su compañero más allá de eso… aunque no debía, en ese entonces…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

**Un día después del pedido de Gabriel Agreste. **

.

Marinette aspiró profundamente antes de entrar al salón de clases. Como nunca había despertado muy temprano gracias a Mullo, el Kwami con forma de ratón, que era bastante activo y la distraía. Observó su asiento, ese que tanto le gustaba, pero que por el momento era mejor dejar atrás, por lo que siguió subiendo los escalones, llegando al mismo lugar al que había sido enviada cuando Lila volvió a clases.

Dejó su mochila a un lado, sacó la Tablet y un cuaderno, y aunque no tenía inspiración para dibujar, decidió liberar sus frustraciones por medio de una novela. Había escuchado una vez decir a Marc que la escritura era un buen método para despejar la cabeza de malos pensamientos, e iba a ponerlo en marcha.

Mientras esperaba que llegaran sus compañeros y profesores, se concentró en empezar aquella historia, donde Ladybug estaría lejos de ser la grandiosa y poderosa que todo el mundo veía, y sería una chica común y corriente siendo amenazada por un hombre poderoso. Marinette se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia la ventana. Si quitaba el hecho de que era una superheroina, parecía la protagonista de una novela de poder contra amor… con la única diferencia de que su amor no era correspondido.

Volvió a su cuaderno y empezó a escribir. Estaba tan concentrada que no sintió la mirada confusa de Alya y Nino cuando la vieron en ese asiento tan lejano. La chica de lentes adelantó un paso para acercarse a su amiga, pero Adrien la detuvo, colocándole la mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Déjala —le pidió.

—¿Qué la deje? —la morena no podía creer aquellas palabras, pero Adrien tenía una mirada tan orgullosa hacia Marinette que se sintió aún más confundida.

—Mi padre la llamó ayer y Nathalie me dijo que le pidieron diseñar una colección con ciertas características —explicó, tomando asiento. Sus amigos también se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares —. Sí Marinette logra conseguir la aprobación de, mínimo, cinco trajes, estaría debutando como diseñadora, este mismo año.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —Alya se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar la exclamación y también movió la mirada hacia Marinette, quien ajena a lo que hablaban de ella, estaba concentrada escribiendo.

—Sabemos que… —continuó Adrien —… cuando Marinette necesita inspirarse, se aísla un poco —les recordó —, así que, como sus amigos, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarla sola, al menos, hasta que ella vuelva a acercarse.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Alya—. Dejémosla que se concentre. Está a un paso de hacer su sueño realidad…

—¿Quién? —la voz de Lila llamó la atención de los tres, quien estaba intrigada de que Marinette estuviera alejada del trío, cuando eran casi inseparables.

—¡Marinette! —comentó Alya, tan orgullosa de su amiga, que Lila sintió burbujear su estómago del coraje. Ésta piso mal y casi tropieza, y si no fuera por los buenos reflejos de Adrien, claramente se hubiera llevado un buen porrazo.

—Gracias —dijo, totalmente apenada. Adrien la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —Alya le palmeó el lugar junto a ella.

—Pero… —dijo con un fingido tono de preocupación.

—Adelante, Marinette no se sentará hoy aquí.

—Bueno —cuando Lila se sentó en el asiento de Marinette y los chicos empezaron a incluirla en su charla, la joven de ojos celestes se había dignado a levantar su mirada del cuaderno, encontrándose con todo ese horrible panorama. Lila en brazos de Adrien, Alya invitándola a sentarse en el lugar que debía ser siempre reservado para ella.

Apretó el lápiz con el que escribía, con rabia. Mullo pudo sentir la energía de su portadora, por lo que se asomó en la carterita y le pegó en el brazo, con la punta de su nariz.

Marinette bajó la mirada hacia el bolso, observando como Mullo se había asomado y se acercó a él, con cuidado de no ser vistos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes que hace una rata con una ametralladora?

—¿No? —respondió, confundida.

—Ratatatatata…. —Marinette tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír para no llamar la atención.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —intrigada, acarició al pequeño.

—Podía sentir energías negativas viniendo de ti —le informó. Marinette miró rápidamente a su alrededor y así era. Una mariposa oscura dejaba escapar su tono violáceo para volver a ser blanca.

—Gracias —susurró, cerrando su carterita. Volvió la mirada hacia la mariposa blanca que se alejaba, confundida. ¿Acaso Hawk Moth no pensaba akumatizar a nadie más que no sea ella? Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Las clases fueron bastante soportables para Marinette. Juntarse con Marc en el recreo para pedirle tips para escribir, había evitado que se sintiera tentada de acercarse a Alya, quien parecía bastante entretenida hablando con Lila. Suspiró resignada, saliendo del colegio hacia su casa.

Llegó a su cuarto y se desplomó en su cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar eso? Se encogió en posición fetal y cerró sus ojos, esperando que todo se tranquilice pronto.

Un toque a su trampilla la despertó. Su habitación estaba a oscuras. Mullo se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos y pensó que aquel Kwami era demasiado tierno para ser un ratón. De nuevo, el toque en su tragaluz hizo que se sentara y fuera a ver quién era, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente al notar de quien se trataba.

—¿Snaker? —no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué Chat Noir había decidido usar otro Miraculous?

—Hola, jovencita —saludó. Y por lo visto, también pretendía ser otra persona…

…

.

_**Mansión Agreste, después de salir de clases**_.

.

—…Y Marinette estaba muy enfrascada en sus diseños —le contó a su padre emocionado —. Como me pediste, la dejé sola, y aconsejé a Alya y a Nino que le diéramos espacio, también.

Gabriel sonrió para sus adentros. Su hijo había actuado de una manera tan impecable, que nadie notaria que todo aquello era para producir todo lo contrario a lo que él creía, pues lo único que provocaba con aquella acción heroica era condenar a su amiga a sus Akumas. Ya había fallado dos veces y no podía seguir permitiéndoselo.

—Me alegro de que hayas decidido ayudar a tu amiga, manteniendo distancia de ella —comentó, sin mirarlo —. Tú sabes cómo funciona la mente de un diseñador. Cuando la inspiración llega, debemos estar en completa soledad.

—Sí —respondió con cierta amargura en su voz —. Si no me necesita para más nada, me retiro.

—Ve —le dijo, mirándolo —. Has hecho un buen trabajo así que le diré a Nathalie que te deje tranquilo por lo que queda de día, pero no trasnoches.

—¡Gracias! —dijo, antes de salir finalmente de la oficina, sin notar la sonrisa de victoria de su padre.

Cuando Adrien llegó a su habitación, Plagg y Sass aparecieron frente a él, intrigados por la felicidad de su portador, pues por lo que habían escuchado, lo que el chico había hecho no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Crees que está bien lo que hiciste? —protestó Plagg.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—¡A la chica de la panadería! —protestó nuevamente el Kwami de la destrucción —¡La acabas de dejar sin amigos!

—Yo no hice eso —respondió Adrien, indignado por aquellas palabras de su Kwami —. Solo le estoy dando a Marinette el espacio que necesita para dejar fluir su creatividad.

—Y entonces ¿por qué crees que Ladybug necesita tanto que la protejas? —Adrien lo miró sin responder —. Ella está sin el apoyo de mi te… de Ladybug —se corrigió —. Y ahora no tiene a ninguno de sus amigos para desahogarse, si presenta algún problema.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos, pensando en lo que su Kwami le había dicho. Si Marinette tuviera algún problema, recurriría a sus amigos, aun si ellos habían decidido darle su espacio… Pero, ¿y si no?

—Veo la duda en tu rostro —Plagg pareció disfrutar de eso —. Bien, ya que irás con Sass a ver a Marinette, yo me retiro —ante aquello, Adrien se acercó al ser de la destrucción.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo a alguien enfermo y me preocupa, así que quiero ir a verlo —ignorando alguna pregunta de su portador, se dirigió a Sass quien había observado todo el intercambio entre Plagg y su portador, en silencio —. Te encargo a mi muchacho. Es algo lento y despistado, así que trata de que no cometa errores.

—Vaya tranquilo, Plagg —dijo, con su tono de voz servicial —. Yo me encargaré de guiar bien a su portador.

—Y como consejo, que use el traje de Snaker y no el de Aspik —ante la confusión del portador, Plagg siguió hablando —. Por favor —y tras chocar puños con el Kwami de la eternidad, Plagg se retiró, raudo y veloz —¡Gracias!

—¿Sabes a quién va a ir a visitar? —preguntó Adrien con curiosidad.

—Al yin de su yang —respondió el Kwami, tranquilamente. El rubio frunció el ceño, pues no entendía a ese Kwami.

—Espero que esté bien —dijo, para luego colocarse el Miraculous de la serpiente en su mano izquierda.

Terminó los deberes de matemáticas, cenó y cuando finalmente se despidió de la asistente de su padre, a las ocho y media de la noche, Adrien trabó la puerta de su habitación e invocó la transformación de Sass. Cuando la luz verde agua lo rodeó, el chico pasó a convertirse en Snaker, el segundo diseño que había tenido que crear para el héroe que podía repetir una determinada escena para salvar la situación, cuando Ladybug le pidió a Chat Noir que la ayudara con ese Miraculous. Salió de su habitación, con un gran salto, para corretear por los techos de Paris e ir en dirección a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

Cuando finalmente llegó al balcón, se dirigió al tragaluz y lo golpeó. Si Plagg tenía razón y Marinette en algún momento se sentía colapsada por las responsabilidades, él estaría para ella, dispuesto a escucharla… aun sin ser Adrien Agreste.

Al ver que no salía, volvió a golpear.

Pronto, la chica se asomó, sorprendiéndose al verlo. Quizás porque no era un héroe tan conoci…

—¿Snaker? —oh, ¿ella lo conocía? Sonrió, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir hacia el balcón.

—Hola, jovencita —saludó— Veo que sí me conoce —observó como la chica sonreía, como si supiera algún secreto que él desconocía.

—Soy la mejor amiga de la dueña del Ladyblog —le informó, moviendo las manos frente a ella, como si buscara darle una buena excusa, y ahora que lo pensaba tenía un buen punto. Era obvio que Alya comentara alguna vez de su versión con el Miraculous de la serpiente —¿Y a qué debo el honor? —la voz de la chica lo volvió a la realidad, y no sabía si era por el poder del Miraculous, pero podía notar que la chica, junto a él, lucía muy agotada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —afirmó, ocultando las manos tras ella —, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Ah, es que Ladybug y Chat Noir no podían venir, así que me pidieron el favor de cuidarte.

Marinette sonrió de lado. Sabía que él era Chat Noir, pero que quisiera jugar a ser otra persona, despertaba algo en ella que creía que se había dormido por culpa de Gabriel Agreste. Quizás Tikki y el maestro Fu querían eso, que se mantuviera distraída en la noche para evitar caer ante algún nuevo akuma.

—Ya veo —llevó la mano derecha a su mentón y lo observó fijamente—. ¿Y no había versión Viperion? —el chico de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—¡Entonces, me voy! —protestó, pero Marinette lo detuvo del brazo, muerta de la risa— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento —dijo, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa—. Era una broma, una broma…

—Eres demasiado bromista con alguien que apenas acabas de conocer —le respondió, moviendo su brazo para soltarse del agarre de su amiga.

—Es que siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo, separándose de él, con las manos ocultas en su espalda. Snaker se quedó paralizado en su lugar, ¿habría descubierto su verdadera personalidad? ¡Eso era imposible! Este traje lo cubría más que el de Chat Noir, por la capucha —. Tranquilo… —comentó apoyándose en la protección del balcón, observando el París nocturno frente a ella —… hace tiempo prometí no hacer más bromas y creo que las dejaré solo para Chat Noir —aquello hizo que Adrien se sintiera, de cierta forma, reconfortado. Que Marinette dejara su lado bromista, exclusivamente para el lado bromista de él, por alguna razón, lo hacía sentir bien.

—¿Y ha pasado algo? —preguntó el superhéroe, parándose a su lado —¿Por qué tanta preocupación de Ladybug y Chat Noir? ¿Eres víctima de algún Akuma?

Marinette lo miró. Quería sincerarse con su amigo, pero tampoco quería ponerlo en peligro a él también. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Creo que Ladybug tiene miedo de que empiece a sentirme insegura de mi creatividad y quiere que alguien me escolte por las noches, mientras está fuera. Ella suele ser mi voz de la razón…

—Y de verdad ¿la conoces? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sí… —le comentó, sabiendo que eso despertaría la curiosidad de Snaker porque, por mucho que estuviera usando a Sass, Marinette sabía que parte de la naturaleza curiosa de su gatito se mantenía en él, aun sin Plagg —… yo le suministro los dulces.

—Oh… —exclamó el superhéroe de traje verde —… claro. Su Kwami come cosas dulces —Marinette afirmó —¿Y la conoces muy bien?

—Podría decirse que sí —comentó, ladeando la cabeza, hasta apegarla a su hombro derecho —. Más de lo que desearía…

Snaker la miró fijamente y pudo notar que algo cambió en el tono de voz de Marinette. Al parecer, ese era un tema muy delicado para ella y lo mejor era no preguntar nada más.

—¿Y cómo va la creatividad? —consultó, esperando cambiar de tema.

—Bien —afirmó—, todo va bien…

—Escuché que ganaste un concurso hace unos días —Marinette afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así fue… —la chica observó al héroe junto a ella y suspiró—. Si te sientes incómodo, puedes irte —le informó—. Yo estoy bien y no tengo porque decirle a Chat Noir que te fuiste antes de tiempo.

—Yo no… —pero no alcanzó a decir nada. Ella solo le palmeó el hombro.

—Ahora, solo quiero ir a dormir. Ve a casa, Snaker.

Y sin siquiera despedirse, volvió a entrar a su habitación.

Snaker observó a su amiga desaparecer, cruzado de brazos. ¿Marinette no confiaba en él? Bueno, era la primera vez que lo conocía… Era como una amistad que recién iniciaba… Una amistad…

Adrien sonrió para sus adentros. Si ellos eran, de cierta forma, dos personas desconocidas, eso significaba que podían empezar una amistad de cero… ¡Aunque ella no quisiera, él volvería otra vez!

…

Durante las clases del día siguiente, Marinette volvió a aislarse. Alya le había enviado un mensaje que aún no leía y que eliminó en cuanto Lila volvió a ocupar el lugar junto a ella. ¿Por qué Alya la había invitado a sentarse allí? ¿Por qué no se le había acercado? No entendía por qué sus amigos parecían estar haciéndole la ley del hielo por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, pero tenía miedo de preguntar por su estado emocional… pues Lila estaba ahí y no presagiaba nada bueno.

A la hora del almuerzo, antes de que sus demás compañeros pudieran siquiera salir de sus lugares, y con una agilidad y velocidad que dejó a todos confundidos, salió de la sala y del colegio. Buscó un lugar seguro y le pidió a Mullo que la transformara.

—¿Esa no es Multimouse? —comentó Alya, sacando rápidamente su celular para tomarle foto a la heroína con temática de ratón, que se mecía por los techos con ayuda de la soga que solía tener amarrada en su cintura.

—¿Multimouse? —Adrien se detuvo al lado de la chica de lentes para observar sus capturas.

—¿Habrá alerta de Akuma? —preguntó Nino, tomando su teléfono. Los tres, rápidamente revisaron sus celulares, pero no había señal de nada.

—Espero que solo esté patrullando —comentó Adrien, más para su tranquilidad mental que de sus amigos. Observó el auto de su guardaespaldas y con un gesto de la mano, se despidió de todos.

…

Marinette tenía verdaderas lágrimas de felicidad cuando su querida Tikki volvió a estar en sus manos. La veía con tanto cariño que la misma Kwami sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Tikki es muy fuerte, Marinette —la tranquilizó —. Ha aprendido con mucha dedicación, la técnica de purificación porque quería regresar contigo.

—Te extrañé tanto —le dijo, acercándola a su rostro —. Tengo tanto que contarte…

—¡Ya habrá tiempo! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

La joven de ojos celestes se despidió cariñosamente de Mullo y luego del guardián, para volver a casa.

—Así que decidiste escribir… —comentó el pequeño ser, observando el cuaderno de Marinette —… como forma de liberación.

—Sí —afirmó, tomando el cuaderno entre sus brazos —. La verdad, solo quería desahogarme de alguna forma… Como verás, no pongo en peligro mi identidad ni nada por el estilo.

—Es como la historia de Marc —Marinette afirmó.

—Voy a salir a escribir, ¿me acompañas?

—No —dijo, cambiando, de la nada, la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

—No estamos solas —respondió, señalando el balcón. Marinette observó a su Kwami con el ceño fruncido y subió a su cama para echar un vistazo. Primero se asomó y al no ver a nadie, finalmente decidió salir.

—No hay nadie… —pero antes de que pudiera mencionar a su pequeña amiga, una risa la puso en alerta, girando con fuerza para pegarle con el cuaderno a quien fuera que estaba ahí. No pudo frenar el envión cuando vio a Snaker detrás de ella —¿Otra vez tú?

—¡Auch! —protestó—. Eso duele, ¿sabes? —al ver la mirada molesta de su amiga, decidió tomar el cuaderno con el que le pegó y ojearlo —¿Son tus diseños?

—¡No! —dijo, tratando de recuperarlo sin nada de sutileza —¡Dámelo!

—¡Vaya! Yo creía que diseñabas, no que escribías…

—Pues… —dio un saltó para recuperar su cuaderno —… tengo que canalizar mi frustración de alguna forma que no sea dibujando. Los trazos toscos no quedan bien en el diseño.

—¿Y qué escribes? —preguntó el superhéroe con curiosidad, permitiéndole recuperar su cuaderno.

—Una historia de Ladybug y Chat Noir —comentó Marinette, mirando hacia Notre Dame, abrazándose al cuaderno —. Algo así como un fanfic…

—¿Fanfic? —preguntó, confundido —¿Te refieres a esos escritos de internet donde la gente suele inventarles historias románticas a personajes?

—Eso mismo.

—¿Y hay ship entre Ladybug y Chat Noir? —Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—No hay tiempo para el amor en esta historia.

—Pero, ¿puedo leerla?

—No —negó con la cabeza —. No te gustará.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy escribiendo sobre una Ladybug llena de defectos e inseguridades.

—Anda —volvió a pedirle el superhéroe de ojos verdes, extendiendo la mano —, déjame leerlo.

—Pero...

—Has escrito sobre una Ladybug humana y haces bien porque ella es más insegura de lo que la gente cree —aquello hizo que Marinette retrocediera un paso, sorprendida— Oh, vamos —exclamó, recuperando ahora él, el cuaderno—, quiero ver que tanto has acertado de su verdadera personalidad.

Marinette llevó la uña del dedo pulgar a sus dientes mientras observaba como las facciones de Snaker cambiaban mientras avanzaba en la historia. Cuando cerró el cuaderno, tras terminar de leer, Marinette apretó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Estoy sorprendido… —dijo, y que claramente se reflejaba en su rostro, pese a que estaba mayormente cubierto.

—¿Por?

—Realmente pareces conocerla. Todo se sintió tan real… —dijo con la voz apretada. ¿Sería por eso que su Lady estaba desaparecida? ¿Sería que Marinette solo estaba escribiendo lo que vivía la verdadera Ladybug? No, eso no podía ser verdad. Su amiga no podría arriesgarse a que su cuaderno llegara a malas manos —¿La continuarás? —preguntó, devolviéndoselo.

—Me gustaría.

—¿Puedo volver? —aquella pregunta sí que la tomó desprevenida. Se suponía que ahora que Tikki estaba de regreso con ella, ya no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera en una situación peligrosa, pero, por otro lado, aun le intrigaba que Chat Noir haya preferido jugar a ser otra persona.

—¿Por la historia o por mí? —preguntó juguetona, olvidándose de su promesa de no bromear con él.

—Por el paquete completo —respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras se sonreían y Marinette pensó que, si para sus amigos en la vida real era invisible, la compañía de la persona en la que más confiaba, haría todo más llevadero.

—Supongo que es una cita —dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia él —. Me gustará mucho agregar un nuevo superhéroe a mi lista de amigos.

—Gracias por considerarme un amigo —respondió, estrechándole la mano—. Volveré mañana.

—Te esperaré —respondió, mientras se despedía del chico de traje de serpiente con un movimiento de la mano.

—¿Por qué Chat Noir sigue viniendo como Snaker? —preguntó Tikki, apareciendo a su lado.

—Parece que quiere empezar una nueva amistad conmigo —dijo, mirando su cuaderno —. Y en este momento, quizás sea lo único que me distraiga de soportar a Lila en clases y ver a Adrien a la distancia…

—Marinette —susurró, Tikki.

—Estoy bien —afirmó más para ella que para su Kwami —. Estaré bien…

…

Al otro día, cuando Marinette llegó temprano al salón de clases, encontró un post it en su asiento. Revisó por todos lados, pero no había nadie. Confundida, decidió leerla e inmediatamente una sonrisa se instauró en sus labios.

«Espero que hayas avanzado en tu historia y en tus diseños. ¡Ánimo... tienes todo mi apoyo! S.»

Buscó el cuaderno de su historia en su mochila y cuando lo encontró, lo abrió en la última hoja, pegando el post-it ahí.

«Gracias, Chat» pensó, antes de sentarse en su lugar. Adrien no tardó en entrar a la sala y al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, supo que había hecho bien. Si la apoyaba de ambas formas, ¿qué podía salir mal?

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

**Presente**

.

—Entonces, ¿siempre supiste que era Snaker?

—Por supuesto , aunque hubiera sido muy incómodo si hubieras aparecido como Aspik…

—Plagg me aconsejó que no lo usara —comentó, mirando hacia el cielo —. En un principio no entendí la sugerencia y creí que era porque Snaker se veía mejor que Aspik con los cambios que le hice al traje. Ahora sé que fue lo más correcto por el tema de la identidad… A Aspik lo reconocerías como Adrien, en cambio a Snaker…

—Como Chat Noir —completó Ladybug con una sonrisa, tomándose ambos pies—. Creo que permití que Snaker se acercara a mí por ese motivo. Quería saber porque Chat Noir quería acercarse a mí, sin Plagg…

—Digamos que… —Adrien observó su anillo —… quería ver si descubría una nueva faceta tuya —respondió con honestidad —. Conmigo eras de una forma, con Chat Noir otra y con Snaker fuiste tan…

—¿Irresistible? —comentó en tono de broma.

—Exactamente —aquella respuesta la tomó con la guardia baja—. Marinette con Adrien era tímida, con Chat era comprensiva, pero con Snaker tenías una personalidad tan avasallante… un perfecto complemento entre Ladybug y Marinette —levantó la mirada —. Fue imposible no sentirme atraído por ti…

—Adrien… —se acercó a él para poder poner sus manos en el rostro del rubio —… eres la persona más dulce que he conocido en toda mi vida. No mereces nada de lo que has vivido.

—Ladybug… —susurró, cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre su mejilla derecha.

—Gracias por aparecer en mi vida.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

.

¡Casi casi! Pero aquí estamos actualizando en la fecha y preparando para traerles a partir de mañana un nuevo fictober *3* Estoy tan emocionada con esa nueva historia, los drabbles me están quedando preciosos. Pero no he avanzado mucho, porque igual me gusta la adrenalina de cumplir el reto el mismo día, así como lo hice el año pasado. Esperemos este año poder cumplirlo también.

Y con respecto al capitulo, mientras más cosas se revelan, nuestros héroes más se van acercando... ¡ya falta poquito para que sepan -junto con Adrien- que pasó en la Torre Eiffel hace una semana atrás. :D Ya quiero ponerle a escribir la parte del futuro, que no sé si subirla aparte o simplemente cambiar la summary :/

En fin...

.

Próxima actualización: 10 de Octubre.

.

* * *

**Preview del sexto capitulo:**

* * *

El rubio salió tras ella.

—¡Por favor, espera!

—¡Adrien, estoy bien! —indicó, pero el tono exaltado, indicaba todo lo contrario.

—Claro que no estás bien —dijo, tomándola de los hombros para acercarla y envolverla en sus brazos—. Estás tratando de hacerte la dura solo por mi propio bien, así que déjame preocuparme también del tuyo.

Vio que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado cuando la de ojos celestes lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No pensé que ver a tu padre me paralizaría tanto… —confesó contra el pecho masculino. Adrien solo cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Marinette.

—Verás cómo pronto superaremos esto —afirmó con tal decisión, que Marinette se separó de él para mirarlo fijamente— ¿verdad, Macarrón? —ante la mención de ese apodo, ella sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé —se separó de él completamente, lamentándolo—. Me gustaría quedarme así, pero te están esperando.

* * *

_._

* * *

¿Cómo llamo Adrien a Marinette? :O

Oh... parece que el que Marinette le diera Macarrones a Adrien tenían un mensaje oculto :D

**_._**

**_¡Gracias por sus reviews a:_**

.

laurenImprincess /-/ Rebecasz /-/ vane18porras /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Emely-nya /-/ deisy320 /-/ Neko lila /-/ Zara /-/ Arashi Shinomoto (Qué no se ve el review pero si lo lei)

_._

_Y una mención especial a: Aidee Blackburn_ por sus palabras. ¡Muchas gracias!

_Estamos leyéndonos!_

_._

_Aquatic._

_._

_30 de Septiembre de 2019_


	7. Capitulo VI

**Un nuevo día de actualización, un nuevo macarrón ;) **

**Quizás venga acompañado de algo... ácido... **

* * *

**Palabras: 4638**

**Beteado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

**VI**

**.—...—...—...—...—.**

El sonido de las risas despertó a Marinette aquella mañana, por lo que se estiró en su cama con toda la pereza del mundo, tratando de distinguir a quienes les pertenecían.

—¿Tikki? —llamó, ahogando un bostezo en su mano derecha.

—Buenos días, Marinette —la saludó con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para la portadora.

—¿Qué sucede? —y cuando movió la mano para tomar el celular y ver qué hora era, se encontró con una rosa roja y un post-it junto a su almohada. Le dio una mirada rápida a su Kwami que solo flotó frente a ella con emoción. Sí, su Kwami había sido cómplice de aquello.

_«Espero que hoy tengas un hermoso día, my lady»_

Marinette apretó los labios para no gritar de la emoción. En eso, las risas del piso de abajo volvieron a escucharse, recordando por qué despertó a las siete de la mañana.

Bajó de su cama y tras colocarse su ropa del diario, decidió aparecer en la cocina, encontrando un divertido panorama que le dibujo una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba Adrien Agreste, el chico que siempre lucía perfecto, con un delante celeste, harina en el cabello y manchas de masa de hotcake en la mejilla derecha.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Buenos días, hija —saludó Sabine, Adrien dejó de ver la sartén donde su hotcake tomaba forma para mirarla con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy buenos días, Marinette —dijo e inmediatamente le mostró la torre de hotcakes que tenía junto a él—. Mira, es mi primera vez haciendo el desayuno —la mencionada se acercó a él para ver su resultado. Estaba claro que los primeros eran más bien deformes, pero los últimos y el que tenía en el fuego, se veían muy bien. ¿Había algo que no pudiera hacer ese chico?

—Se ven bien —respondió y se sentó junto a su madre, observando como el chico seguía trabajando en el desayuno.

—¡Gracias!

—Cuando subí de la panadería, Adrien ya estaba despierto —le contó Sabine a Marinette, sirviéndole un vaso de jugo—. Me pregunto si podía enseñarle a preparar hotcakes, y helo aquí.

—Vaya —susurró, antes de beber de su jugo.

Cuando finalmente terminó de cocinar, el chico se fue a asear antes de tomar desayuno. Fue en ese momento que Sabine apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de su hija y la miró fijamente.

—¿Hubo un avance entre ustedes? —preguntó, directamente y sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Sabine soltó a su hija cuando sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas.

—Pues Adrien se veía muy feliz esta mañana cuando me pidió que le explicara cómo poder hacer el desayuno. Quería hacer algo delicioso para ti —Marinette llevó la mano a su mejilla, comprobando la temperatura de su rostro—. Luego de eso, me ha preguntado varias cosas sobre ti. Parecía un cuestionario.

—¿Te preguntó sobre mí? —Sabine afirmó.

—Sí. Se veía muy interesado en saber cómo eras antes de conocerte, así que le conté un par de anécdotas...

—¡Mamá! —protestó, comprendiendo finalmente las risas que escuchó— ¡Se reían de mí!

—Agradece que no le mostré las fotos —respondió divertida. Marinette hizo una nota mental: ocultar de su madre la caja de fotografías.

Tras un animado desayuno, el par de adolescentes cruzó la calle hacia el colegio. Las clases pasaron bastantes tranquilas hasta que, a la hora del receso, el teléfono de Adrien empezó a sonar. Nino, Alya y Marinette observaron como la sonrisa que portaba el rubio, momentos atrás, se apagó cuando vio el rostro serio de su padre en la imagen.

—Contesta —le insistió Marinette, pero al ver que no quería hacerlo, tomó el teléfono antes de que pudiera guardarlo.

—¡Marinette, no! —protestó, pero era tarde. La chica respondió el teléfono.

—Buenas tardes —la mirada seria que adquirió la de ojos celestes, silenció a los tres amigos que la observaban, expectante—. Entiendo, por supuesto. Bien, lo notificaré. Adiós —y tras cortar el teléfono, Marinette respiró profundo—. Tranquilos, ella no dijo nada pesado.

—¿Ella? —preguntó Adrien confundido. La de coletas afirmó.

—Era Nathalie, que llamaba para recordarte tu lección de piano. Dijo que sabe que estás decepcionado de ellos, pero que no quieren que, por eso, desperdicies las oportunidades que tienes —Adrien frunció los labios, pues no quería volver a la mansión— ¿Sabes? —dijo de pronto, la chica, apoyándose contra el hombro del rubio—. Siempre he querido aprender a tocar el piano...

—Marinette —susurró, sabiendo hacia donde quería llegar.

—¡Vamos! —le insistió—. Nathalie me dijo que tu padre no estaría hasta entrada la noche en tu casa, así que no hay riesgo de que te lo cruces, si no quieres verlo.

Adrien observó a Marinette, fijamente. La chica le hacía unos ojitos brillosos que no pudo resistir.

—No te acostumbres —murmuró por lo bajo, pero Marinette se sentía feliz. Nino y Alya observaron aquella escena con sorpresa, pues la amistad de sus amigos parecía haber avanzado considerablemente.

Alya, sobre todo, estaba con el corazón dividido. Amaba que Marinette, finalmente, estuviera con el chico que ella quería, pero el simple hecho de que eso significaba el adiós a su amado LadyNoir, le dolía.

...

Marinette le mandó un mensaje de texto a sus padres, informándoles que iban a ir a la mansión Agreste, pero que no se preocuparan, porque solo sería por algo breve y estarían para la cena.

El guardaespaldas de Adrien estaba esperándolos a la salida de clases. Marinette pudo ver la cara de felicidad de ambos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, así que le tomó la mano y lo condujo hacia el automóvil.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Agreste, Adrien la tomó de la mano para transmitirle fuerza y recibir lo mismo por parte de ella. Subieron las escaleras y en la puerta apareció Nathalie, con las manos tras ella como siempre.

—Buenas tardes —los saludó—. Tu maestro de piano ya está en tu habitación —y miró a Marinette— ¿Podría conversar contigo? —a pesar de que Adrien jaló su mano para que lo acompañara, ella se soltó.

—Ve a tu clase, Adrien. Iré enseguida.

—Marinette... —pidió con tal tono de voz, que Nathalie tuvo que correr la mirada para no perder su estabilidad.

—Tranquilo —volvió a decirle, señalándose la oreja izquierda, recordándole quien era—, estaré bien.

—De acuerdo —sin quitar su mirada desconfiada de Nathalie, el chico subió las escaleras hasta perderse tras las puertas de su habitación.

—Es duro, ¿verdad? —Nathalie observó a Marinette, confundida—. Me refiero a que Adrien debe ser como un hijo para usted, y que la vea de esa forma...

—Creo que en parte, lo merezco —respondió— ¿Podría tomarse un té conmigo?

—Está bien.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde el chef les sirvió a ambas una taza de té. Nathalie estaba tan callada que Marinette pudo imaginar que su cabeza estaba a mil por hora. Para ella tampoco era fácil estar ahí, sobre todo porque lo que ella había hecho como supervillana, lo recordaba completamente: cómo había usado el poder de cumplir los deseos que le fue concedido para usarlo en contra del mismo Hawk Moth, como había primero atacado a Mayura, azotándola contra una de las columnas de metal, para luego atraerla hacia ella y hacerse con el Miraculous del Pavo Real.

Sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus recuerdos, rodeando la taza con el té verde que ella pidió.

—Adrien ha estado bien —contestó a la pregunta no efectuada—. Lo he estado ayudando mucho anímicamente. Mis padres y yo, estamos tratando de que intente arreglar las cosas con su padre.

—Gracias —dijo la de lentes, tratando de sonreír—. La casa ha estado muy sombría desde que se fue... Quizás no lo sepa, pero él le daba vida a esta casa. —Nathalie movió su mirada hacia un punto en la nada—. Siempre fue un niño animado, bromista y muy bueno. Algo dentro de mí, sabía que nada bueno saldría de tu akumatización...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no solo estábamos aprovechándonos de ti, sino que habíamos hecho a Adrien, cómplice de una injusticia... y eso es lo que no nos perdona. Su problema con su padre no es solo por ser Hawk Moth... es porque se metió contigo.

—Yo...

—Sé que eres muy importante para él. Los he visto, te he visto —comentó, mirándola—. Y ahora que sé quiénes son, todo toma un poco más de sentido —agregó—. Cuando el señor Agreste decidió, por culpa de Lila Rossi, usarte en sus planes, imaginé que las cosas podrían ponerse oscuras, pero nunca pensé que a este grado. Sé que mi palabra no tiene mucha importancia, pero me gustaría, al menos en mi nombre, pedirte perdón.

Marinette la miró fijamente, podía ver el dolor y el remordimiento en sus ojos celestes, y afirmó con la cabeza.

—No soy tan buena como la gente cree. También puedo guardar resentimiento y odio por personas que me han lastimado —explicó—, pero no quiero que Adrien se agarre de eso para mantenerse alejado de su padre. No quiero estar sobre ni debajo de su familia, pues no quiero agregarle ese peso. Sé que será difícil, que me costará volver a hablar tranquilamente con usted o dirigirme de forma cortés al señor Agreste, pero lo intentaré porque quiero a Adrien en mi vida.

—Espero que Adrien pueda perdonarnos...

—Lo hará —dijo confiada—. Usted lo dijo, es un chico muy bueno —y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, su celular empezó a sonar—. Hablando de él... —contestó el teléfono—. Estoy bien... tomándome un té con Nathalie... Bien... —tras cortar la llamada, le sonrió a la mujer en frente de ella—. Adrien quiere que suba a su habitación porque quiere mostrarme algo con su profesor —la asistente afirmó con la cabeza, por lo que Marinette terminó su té de forma rápida y salió de la cocina hacia la habitación del muchacho.

—Alguien comprensivo y amoroso... —sonrió con un poco de amargura—. No esperaba nada más para Adrien...

...

Cuando Marinette llegó a la habitación de Adrien, su maestro de piano no estaba en ningún lado.

—Se fue —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que le recordó a Chat Noir—. Estaba ocupado para darte clases, pero... —le señaló el piano—... yo seré tu profesor por hoy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundida.

—Sí, ven —la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentar en el banquillo, luego colocó sus finos dedos sobre las teclas, en cierta posición—. Esto es así —le indicó, bajando tanto su cuerpo sobre ella que parecía que le hablaba al oído. Marinette ruborizada, apretó los puños, bajándolos a sus piernas— ¿Qué?

—Me pones nerviosa —confesó la chica, haciendo que el chico se sintiera muy bien. Se acomodó en el banco a su lado y sonrió, poniendo las manos sobre las teclas.

—Entonces, escucha... —Marinette cerró los ojos mientras Adrien ejecutaba una melodía que, por alguna razón, la hacía sentir nostálgica—. Es la primera canción que mi mamá me enseñó a tocar, en cuanto dominé la escala musical —y acto siguiente, efectuó un perfecto doremi en piano.

—Vaya —exclamó, poniendo sus dedos en las teclas. Adrien sonrió, mostrándoselas nuevamente, para efectuar la escala. La curiosidad de la chica y la frustración al equivocarse de tecla, lo hicieron sonreír, recordando algo que tenía en su bolso.

—Hoy toca ácido, ¿verdad? —comentó, sacando el macarrón amarillo que tenía guardado. Al ver lo que pretendía, Marinette se puso de pie y se fue al sillón blanco para cubrirse con el cojín negro que ahí encontró. Adrien sonrió siguiéndola con la mirada mientras abría el envoltorio del macarrón de limón, tomando la nota mientras se echaba la galleta a la boca.

_«He dejado el ácido para el preludio del final de mi historia, un sabor particular de los cítricos, pero también, una palabra que deriva de algo que corroe y descompone, pues, aunque el final de esta historia quizás es el principio de otra, fue demasiado agrio para mí... Esta parte es cuando me enteré de que fuiste el culpable de mi marginación... y como hice pagar a Snaker por mi coraje...»_

Adrien terminó de tragar el macarrón con dificultad. ¿Así que había sido por eso? Movió el rostro hacia donde ella estaba, recostada en su sillón, sintiendo que la boca se le apretaba por la acidez.

—Marinette...

—Fui muy feliz con tus visitas como Snaker —comentó a decir, aun abrazándose al cojín—, porque conocí una versión de Chat que me encandiló. Así como me dijiste que yo era el balance de mis dos lados con él, Snaker era como un balance entre la galantería de Chat y la amabilidad de Adrien. Durante el tiempo que me visitó en mi balcón para conversar, para escuchar algo más de mi historia, todo fue perfecto. Aun guardo cada una de las notas que me dejaste, pegadas en mi cuaderno... Yo...

•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•

.

**Día antes del enfrentamiento a Hawk Moth.**

.

La noche anterior, cuando Snaker fue a visitarla, estuvieron hablando de la amistad y de lo importante que es, y Marinette había tomado la resolución de enfrentar sus temores y volver a hablarle a Alya. La encontró en un banco del patio de la escuela, con Nino y se le acercó.

—Alya —dijo apretando entre sus brazos, el cuaderno con todos los mensajes de Snaker—, ¿podemos hablar?

—¡Claro! —sin dudarlo, la morena de lentes se despidió de su novio con una sonrisa y ambas se alejaron un poco—. Cuéntame, chica...

—Yo... —bajó la mirada dándose ánimos— ¿Te hice algo?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, confundida.

—Sí —afirmó—. Yo me alejé, me fui al banco de atrás y nunca te acercaste a preguntarme si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo... porque lo necesitaba y mucho... Necesitaba a mi mejor amiga cuando caí en ese pozo sin fondo y no la tenía.

—Marinette —dijo Alya, comprendiendo a donde iba—, ¿Pensabas que ya no te veía como amiga? ¿Qué no me preocupaba por ti?

—Sentaste a Lila en mi lugar —comentó, apretando más el cuaderno contra su pecho—. Ni siquiera me preguntaste si iba a volver a usar mi asiento y empezaste a reemplazarme con ella.

—Bueno, eso —Marinette vio como la de lentes llevaba la mano a su nuca, incomoda—. Primero que nada, nunca pensé en reemplazarte, ¿no recibiste el mensaje que te envié? —Marinette frunció el ceño recordando haberlo borrado—. Y lo de tu lugar, pues estaba vacío y no tenía ningún motivo para negarle el asiento, sobre todo después de que se dobló el pie y le costaba subir los escalones.

Marinette giró sus ojos, con fastidio... _¿Y entonces cómo subía al segundo piso?_ Pensó decirle eso, pero se quedó callada, pues lo siguiente que pronunció, la dejó congelada.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Que solo le hicimos caso a Adrien —contestó—. El chico nos dijo que te dejáramos ser, que seguramente estabas concentrada en tus trabajos y que no debíamos molestarte; que dejarte sola era lo mejor para que cumplieras tu sueño y como solo queríamos verte triunfar, así lo hicimos.

—¿Adrien? —volvió a susurrar. Aquello parecía una pesadilla. ¿Adrien había hecho que la marginaran? ¿Él les había pedido que la dejaran sola por la mentira que Gabriel y Nathalie le habían dicho? ¿O será que él también la quería lejos y aprovechó eso para...?

No quería seguir pensando. Sintió el estómago revolverse y muchas náuseas, y cuando escuchó la voz de Adrien saludar con un _buenos días_, solo pudo correr al baño a botar lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Aunque trató de hacerse la fuerte y fingir que estaba bien, la señorita Bustier la mandó a su casa y tras lo que había escuchado, lo agradeció... No quería seguir ahí.

—¿Qué le pasó a Marinette? —preguntó Adrien, realmente apenado por su compañera. Verla tan pálida había despertado todo su instinto protector, pues ya no podía negar que se sentía atraído por ella.

—No lo sé —susurró Alya, con pena—. Me echó el sermón de que la habíamos dejado sola cuando más lo necesitaba, que solo la dejamos hacer sus cosas y nadie notó que se estaba hundiendo.

—¿Cómo? —Adrien se puso de pie de la impresión y, tras pedir disculpas, volvió a tomar asiento, avergonzado.

—Sí, así que le expliqué lo que tú nos dijiste, lo de darle su espacio y tras eso se puso pálida y...

—¿Creen que lo malinterpretó? —comentó Nino, viendo como Adrien y Alya no parecían quitarse la mirada de incertidumbre de encima. ¿_Y si eso era verdad?_

Lila escuchó toda la conversación en silencio, pero con una sonrisa de victoria en sus adentros. Si Marinette había descubierto la verdad, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en romper las paredes del colegio, buscando venganza en forma de akuma... Y una vez que fuera akumatizada y salvada por la patética Ladybug, usaría eso para atormentarla por el resto del tiempo en que fueran compañeras.

Adrien se sentía mal y culpable así que, tras regresar a su casa trató de hablar con su padre para pedir permiso de ir a verla, pero no lo consiguió.

—Pero, padre —insistió.

—La señorita Dupain-Cheng debe estar cansada y estresada, por lo que es mejor que descanse. Si vas, solo evitaras que descanse adecuadamente. Comprende, es por su bien.

El chico suspiró con fastidio, despidiéndose de su padre. Nathalie trató de decirle algo, pero él la frenó.

—Lo que quieras decirme, ¿puede esperar? Ahora solo quiero estar en mi cuarto sin que nadie me moleste —le indicó, subiendo las escaleras con una velocidad muy peligrosa, ante la mirada preocupada de su institutriz.

Cuando Adrien se encerró en su habitación, Plagg salió de su camisa con rapidez. Por lo agitado de su corazón, supo que algo planeaba su portador.

—Adrien, por favor no vayas a...

—No puedo, Plagg, no puedo —buscó en su bolso el brazalete de Sass y se lo colocó, haciendo aparecer al Kwami frente a él—. Sass, ¡Transfórmame!

Plagg observó a su portador salir de su habitación, transformado en Snaker y lo siguió. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegó al balcón de la panadería, la encontró apoyada en el balcón mirando hacia la nada.

—Buenas tardes, mi dulce macarrón —saludó con una gran sonrisa. Esperaba que ella se diera vuelta y lo abrazara, ya que la última vez que ella se había sentido así, lo había hecho, pero ni se inmutó, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. ¿Marinette? —la volvió a llamar y la escuchó suspirar.

—Vete a casa, Chat —insistió sin mirarlo—. No tengo ánimos para tus juegos de amistad...

—¿Qué? —¿_cómo lo había llamado_? — Marinette, parece que... —la volvió a escuchar suspirar, dignándose a mirarlo. La mirada de aquellos ojos celestes lo paralizó: se veían como dos icebergs, totalmente helados.

—Sé que eres Chat Noir —confesó—, siempre lo he sabido —le indicó el techo del colegio— ¿Ahora puedes irte? Hoy no soy buena compañía para nadie.

—Princess... —susurró, tratando de extender su mano hacia ella, pero ella se alejó, quitándole la mano con el revés de la suya.

—¡Por favor! —le gritó—. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ve a buscar a Ladybug y moléstala a ella! —apretó los ojos y los puños, tratando de no saltar y buscar el confort que había encontrado en esa versión de Chat Noir. No se lo merecía, pero ella tampoco lo merecía a él... Ella no se merecía nada.

—Hablemos cuando estés más tranquila —dijo, el superhéroe de traje verde, con la voz algo apretada—. Te quiero, macarrón —le dijo, antes de saltar hacia el colegio y volver a su casa.

—¡Marinette! —gritó Plagg, al momento que la chica cayó arrodillada al suelo y una mariposa negra empezó a rodearla— ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

—¡Yo me encargo! —dijo Tikki, apareciendo en el balcón. Plagg se sorprendió cuando observó a su contraparte, crear un brillo rosado en su mano derecha y lanzársela al Akuma, el cual lo encerró, absorbiendo el poder oscuro.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Plagg, acercándose a Tikki que algo agitada observaba como la mariposa blanca se alejaba— Eres increíble, terroncito.

—Lo sé —dijo algo engreída, acercándose a su portadora—. Ve por tu chico. Yo cuidaré a la mía.

Tikki observó cómo Plagg se alejaba para luego, frotar su rostro contra la cabeza de Marinette.

—Lo que tú no mereces Marinette, es que la gente te trate así... —le dijo, haciendo que la chica finalmente rompiera el llanto.

Al otro día, cuando llegó al colegio con dolor de cabeza y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, encontrarse con una nota de Snaker en su escritorio, pareció regresarle el alma.

_«¡Siempre supiste la verdad! No puedo creerlo... En fin, así es mejor, un secreto menos entre nosotros y un paso más cerca, ¿verdad, mi dulce macarrón? No sé qué fue lo que te pasó ayer, pero no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. ¡Hoy volveré por ti! CN»_

•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•

.

**Presente**

.

—Aquella nota... —Adrien se sentó a su lado—... me devolvió el ánimo y las ganas para seguir adelante. Esa nota fue lo que me dio el valor para todo lo que vino después, ese día.

—Marinette, lo siento tanto —dijo, tomándole del rostro para apoyar la frente contra la suya—. Realmente creí en las palabras de mi padre, que todo era por tu bien. Te juro que todo lo hice pensando que era lo mejor para ti. Nunca quise lastimarte.

Marinette sonrió melancólica.

—Lo sé y creo que ahora entiendo todo, un poco mejor —comentó, perdiéndose en la mirada verde del chico.

—¡Ay!, ¡¿por qué no se besan y ya?! —exclamó el Kwami de la destrucción, haciendo que ambos portadores se separaran—. Oops, creo que rompí el ambiente.

—¿Te parece? —protestó Adrien, al ver como Marinette se había separado de él, poniéndose de pie.

—Yo... bueno... creo que —señaló la puerta de la habitación—... que deberíamos irnos.

Adrien la observó salir disparada de su cuarto. Se refregó el cabello con frustración con la mano derecha y miró a Plagg, con fastidio, pero el Kwami ni se inmutó.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo, guardando una porción extra de queso para el camino.

Cuando Adrien salió de su habitación, se encontró con Marinette, paralizada en mitad de la escalera. Se acercó rápido a ella, notando hacia dónde miraba con tanta sorpresa: su padre y el Maestro Fu estaban juntos, frente a ellos. El rubio la ayudó cuando ésta quiso retroceder y casi pierde el equilibrio.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el guardián a sus elegidos.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Adrien, admirado del tono de su voz, aunque estaba tan inquieto como Marinette.

—Necesitamos hablar, los tres —dijo Gabriel, con las manos detrás de él. Marinette buscó la mirada del guardián y ante la afirmación, supo que ella era la que sobraba—. Puedes decirle a tu guardaespaldas que la escolte hasta su casa, si estás preocupado —completó.

Ante aquello, la de coletas pareció recuperar los sentidos. Se giró hacia Adrien y tras sonreírle, le comentó que lo esperaba en casa, para luego salir de la mansión Agreste, a tal velocidad, que el rubio salió tras ella.

—¡Por favor, espera!

—¡Adrien, estoy bien! —indicó, pero el tono exaltado indicaba todo lo contrario.

—Claro que no estás bien —dijo, tomándola de los hombros para acercarla y envolverla en sus brazos—. Estás tratando de hacerte la dura solo por mi propio bien, así que déjame preocuparme también por el tuyo.

Vio que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado, cuando la de ojos celestes lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No pensé que ver a tu padre me paralizaría tanto... —confesó contra el pecho masculino. Adrien solo cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Marinette.

—Verás cómo pronto superaremos esto —afirmó con tal decisión, que Marinette se separó de él para mirarlo fijamente— ¿verdad, Macarrón? —ante la mención de ese apodo, ella sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé —se separó de él completamente, lamentándolo—. Me gustaría quedarme así, pero te están esperando.

—De verdad, ¿no te quieres quedar? —Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Sea lo que tengan que hablar, no soy necesaria por el momento —sonrió con algo de pena—. Ve tranquilo. Te espero en casa —se puso de puntitas para poder besarle la mejilla e irse de la mansión.

—Marinette —susurró, al verla marchar.

...

Dentro de la mansión Agreste, el dueño del lugar observaba la puerta por donde su hijo había salido a perseguir a Marinette.

—¿Por qué Adrien? —preguntó al aire. Fu observó al hombre a su lado, acariciando su barba.

—Porque usted tiene un hijo totalmente admirable, señor Agreste —informó—. El Miraculous del Gato Negro es el más peligroso de todos porque encierra el poder de destrucción. Adrien ha tenido ese poder en sus manos por varios años y, aunque tiene una vida oscura y solitaria, nunca sucumbió a las fuerzas negativas, y por eso era el más indicado para la misión. Su hijo es un chico sumamente positivo pero solitario y contrarrestaba perfectamente con Marinette, que es una chica negativa pero más sociable. Es lo que el Ying y el Yang representan después de todo, el equilibro y el complemento. Ese es el motivo por lo que ellos parecen hechos el uno para el otro y por eso mismo, han creado tan buen equipo de superhéroes. Son el balance perfecto.

Gabriel iba a responder, cuando observó a Adrien regresar. Se alegró de que sus ojos verdes, tan iguales a los de su madre, ya no se vieran fríos.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó el maestro Fu.

—Sí —afirmó Adrien, aunque no estaba muy convencido, solo quería volver al lado de Marinette cuanto antes.

...

Marinette estaba en su balcón bastante preocupada por lo que estuviera pasando en la mansión Agreste. Llevaba tiempo de haber regresado a casa, no faltaba mucho para la cena y Adrien ni siquiera le habia enviado un mensaje. ¿Estaría bien?

El hecho de que el maestro Fu estuviera ahí, la intrigaba por lo que habían conversado tras su akumatización; el castigo que Gabriel Agreste y la señorita Nathalie podrían recibir, era una pena por terrorismo.

Y Marinette no quería que Adrien tuviera que sufrir por esa situación. De solo pensarlo, su corazón se estrujaba... y por eso Fu, seguramente había decidido acercarse a Gabriel Agreste.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó Tikki, sentándose en el hombro—. Me tienes preocupada, ¿Cómo te sientes? Te percibí mal en la mansión.

—Es que fueron muchas cosas: las disculpas de Nathalie, el casi beso con Adrien, luego ver a su padre frente a mí —suspiró—. Creo que fue demasiado por un día.

—¿Y qué harás con Adrien? —consultó, Marinette la miró sin comprender—. Es decir, mañana toca es el último Macarrón que le diste. ¿Ya pensaste a una respuesta? ¿Corresponderás a sus sentimientos por ti?

Marinette iba a responder, cuando sintió que alguien caía a sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontró con Chat Noir, quien no le dio tiempo a decir nada, pues la abrazó antes de empezar a llorar.

—¿Chat? —preguntó, confundida y sintiéndose ahogada por la presión que ejercía el superhéroe— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ella siempre estuvo en casa —confesó entre balbuceos—. Nunca me abandonó.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, aún más enredada.

—Mi madre, Marinette —dijo separándose de ella, para mirarla fijamente—. Mi madre ha estado todo este tiempo en casa —la volvió a abrazar para seguir soltando lágrimas con rabia y frustración. Ante la sorpresa, solo pudo corresponder el abrazo—. Él lo arruinó todo...

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó, deslizando las manos por la espalda del superhéroe.

—Sí —se separó de ella, para poder mirarla. Marinette, rápidamente, llevó sus manos a las mejillas del rubio para secarle los rastros de lágrimas— Quizás mi madre nunca despierte.

.

.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y hoy mate todas mis reservas de todo mis fics, de C'est la Vie y del Fictober, ¡Rayos! xD No he podido sentarme a escribir ;o; Y en el cap que estoy escribiendo la batalla de Marinette como Le desirre contra Mayura y Hawk Moth, quiero que quede bien y me he demorado más de lo pensado xD Pero espero poder terminarlo antes del 10.

Ahora quiero hacerles una consulta.

Como saben y mencioné en el primer capitulo, este fic esta escrito en dos parte. Tras este capitulo, viene un salto al futuro donde los chicos tiene 23 años. ¿Lo sigo aquí mismo, o lo iniciaré como un nuevo fic conectado? .-. No me decido aún como hacerlo. ¿qué creen que es mejor?

Tengo nuevo twitter: ladysirenoir - Dejaré una votación ahí para que eligan jajaja xD

En fin...

_Próxima actualización: 20 de Octubre. (Espero)_

* * *

**Preview del séptimo capitulo:**

* * *

Su compañera era una explosión de creatividad constante y el encantaba poder verla tan natural a su lado. Habían ido a ver una pelicula al cine, sintiéndose finalmente realizado. ¡Luego de años de insistencia al fin veía con ella una pelicula entera! Habían ido a comer y tras una larga caminata habían llegado finalmente a la enorme rueda de la fortuna.

Estaba ansioso de subir a ella con Marinette, pero cuando llegó su turno ella simplemente se soltó de su brazo y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó confuso.

—Toma —dijo, entregándole un sobre con un macarrón—. No creo que el que te dejé en la caja estuviera fresco hoy, así que te hice uno nuevo —Adrien tomó el macarrón confundido—. Quiero que subas a esa rueda tu solo para leer el último macarrón, yo iré a tomar las fuerzas para poder contarte todo el resto de historia que falta. ¿está bien? —lo vio meditar un poco, antes de finalmente tomarlo.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —preguntó resignado.

—Gracias —se puso de puntillas de pie para besarle la mejilla, antes de alejarse un poco. El rubio solo afirmó con la cabeza, subiendo a uno de los cubículos de la rueda de la fortuna solo.

—¡Pero, luego tienes que subir conmigo! —protestó, antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Marinette hizo pose militar y luego, observó como la rueda empezaba a moverse y suspiró.

—Bien, Marinette, es momento de sacar de tu interior eso de lo que no estás orgullosa.

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

¡Chan! ¿Qué habrá hecho Marinette? Bueno, siendo que recuerda haber jugado al pin pong con Mayura... xD

Vi que muchos me comentaban del tema del macarrón como se mencionó en Animaestro, y dejo este avance pa que vean que no me había olvidado de ese detalle ;)

_._

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

karen Agreste /-/ laurenlmprincess /-/ Rebeca sz /-/ Aidee Blackburn /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ tsubasa23 /-/ Neko lila /-/ Zara /-/ Arashi Shinomori

_._

_¡Estamos leyéndonos! ¡Mil gracias por todo!_

_._

_Aquatic~_

_._

_10 de octubre de 2019_


	8. Capitulo VII

**.**

**¡Buenas! Sé que no es 20, pero la verdad como les conté en el fictober.**

**Mis animos ayer no fueron buenos, era el dia de las madres en argentina, mi nona hubiera cumplido años u.ú y para colmo, el tema de las marchas y protestas me hacen sentir tan insegura que pasé todo el día super histérica xD**

**Pero ya hoy estoy mejor, tres una fila de tres horas para poder comprar comida, estamos mejor.**

**Así que sin más le dejo con el cierre de los macarrones... :)**

**¡Disfrutenlo! **

* * *

**Palabras: 8011**

**Revisado: princessqueen**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

**VII**

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien observó como Marinette se alejaba de la mansión hasta que las rejas se cerraron, separándolos. Vio como la chica volteó ante el sonido del mecanismo de seguridad, buscó su mirada y tras asentarle con la cabeza, se encaminó hacia su hogar.

Si algo había aprendido esa semana con ella, es que Marinette era, sin dudas, una persona admirable. Tenía fallas como todo ser humano, pero siempre salía adelante y él quería prenderse de eso para poder avanzar y enfrentar lo que le aguardaba tras la puerta de su casa.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

_**Hace dos semanas atrás**_

.

Snaker observaba fijamente a Marinette. La chica tenía una bandeja con distintos macarrones sobre el carrete de madera que usaba como mesa en el balcón, pero no había sido capaz de tomar uno solo. La historia que le estaba contando, le apretó de tal forma de boca del estómago que no podía pasar bocado. Se sintió incómodo y preocupado a la vez.

—¡Eso que escribiste… es demasiado! —exclamó, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó la azabache, mirando su cuaderno—. Escarlata solo quiere ver destruida a Ladybug, así que esa llamada que recibió para saber si estaba cumpliendo sus exigencias, la desanimó demasiado… —comentó, cerrando sus ojos, pues todo eso había ocurrido realmente: Gabriel Agreste la había llamado esa tarde para preguntarle como iba con su encargo. Aquello la habría hecho llorar si no fuera porque su querido Chat Noir había llegado a visitarla, cargando la capucha de Snaker.

—Pero si es como dices, que Escarlata es el padre del enamorado de Ladybug, ¡Su hijo debería saberlo! ¡No puede quedarse simplemente viendo!

—Bueno, es una historia, Snaker —le recordó ella, ante la impotencia que mostraba el chico—. Si no hubiera malentendidos, secretos que no se dicen, que no se enfrentan… no habría trama, además, su hijo no la ama… así que, ¿cuál es el problema? Realmente, ¿podría hacer algo?

—Si alguna vez envidié a ese chico, hoy lo detesto —afirmó el superhéroe y Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que aquella frase significaba.

—Bueno —Marinette cerró su cuaderno para abrazarlo—, al menos siempre estará Chat Noir para apoyarla en medio de esa oscuridad. Quizás termine descubriendo que es quien debe quedarse con su corazón porque es la persona más leal que tiene.

—Me gusta eso —chasqueó los dedos, recomponiéndose totalmente—. Me dijiste que no es una historia de amor, pero parece que sí le pondrás ship.

Marinette se rio ante aquello, tomando un macarrón.

—Si eso pasa, será por tu culpa —le informó.

—Pues me alegra ser el culpable —afirmó, tomando un macarrón y llevándoselo a la boca—. Éste es muy dulce —comentó, apretando los ojos.

—¿Cómo yo? —comentó con la mano derecha bajo su mentón, pestañeando consecutivamente.

Snaker la miró fijamente y luego se unió a ella en la risa.

—Listo. Ahora ya no serás Marinette, serás Macarrón —afirmó el chico, dejando de reír. La chica también dejo de reírse para mirarlo con seriedad.

—No me gustan los apodos —le informó.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya perdiste tu nombre —dijo desafiante, tomando otro macarrón—, Macarrón…

—¡Snaker! —protestó la chica, pero el chico solo sonrió. Marinette afirmó el cruce de sus brazos donde sostenía su cuaderno y lo miró enojada.

—¿Qué, Macarrón?

La chica puso sus ojos celestes en blanco y tras suspirar, decidió devolverle la mano.

—Mientras no me comas como a ese macarrón, no hay problema.

El chico lejos de molestarse ladeó la sonrisa.

—No prometo nada —y al ver como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban, no pudo distinguir bien que fue lo que sintió, pero los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

_**Presente**_

.

Ahora solo faltaba un macarrón y estaba seguro de que ella había elegido su sabor favorito para la culminación de la historia: saber que fue lo que había pasado entre ella, su padre y Nathalie, en la cima de la torre Eiffel, una semana atrás…

El rubio suspiró y miró la puerta de la mansión. Entrar le significaría volver a hablar con su padre, pero agradeció el hecho de que el maestro Fu estuviera con él, pues aunque aquello lo intrigaba, lo hacia sentir seguro de alguna forma.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó el maestro Fu, cuando Adrien ingresó nuevamente a la mansión.

—Sí —afirmó el muchacho.

…

Gabriel Agreste los condujo hacia su oficina para enseñarle al maestro Fu y a Adrien, un elevador oculto que el joven jamás hubiera imaginado que existía en aquel lugar. Una vez, todos adentros, activó el sistema para que los llevara bajo la mansión.

Adrien no miraba a su padre, pues estaba con la mirada fija en lo que mostraba el vidrio del ascensor. Plagg salió de su escondite para apoyarse en el hombro de su portador y transmitirle confianza.

El diseñador observó al Kwami con recelo, ¿Cuántas veces había intentado apoderarse del Miraculous de aquel escurridizo Kwami? Encima, había vivido en su misma casa, junto con Duusu y Nooroo… No quería admitirlo, pero cuando vio a su hijo acariciarlo, se acordó de Nooroo… ¿Dónde estaría? Había buscado el prendedor, incluso con el anciano que los acompañaba, pero no había señales de él.

Suspiró con frustración y volvió a ver a su hijo.

Saber que Adrien era Chat Noir lo había desequilibrado completamente. Su hijo, ese niño que nunca se negaba a nada, ese niño sin carácter ni personalidad propia que se dejaba hacer y deshacer a su santo antojo, era ese extrovertido superhéroe capaz de arriesgar su vida una y otra vez por la chica que amaba.

Él realmente no conocía a su hijo, ¿podría hacerlo alguna vez?

—No puede ser —la exclamación de Adrien lo volvió a la realidad. Su hijo había pegado las manos al vidrio del ascensor cuando pudo divisar la urna donde él tenía conectada a Emilie.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a destino, Adrien salió corriendo hacia el final del puente, donde sus aceleradas pisadas hicieron eco en el silencio del lugar. Gabriel apretó los ojos antes de salir tras su hijo.

—¡Madre! —exclamó pegando sus manos al vidrio de la urna— ¡Madre! —volvió a exclamar, pensando que, si oía su voz, Emilie iba a abrir sus ojos… pero no fue así.

—Emilie tenía una personalidad muy curiosa —comentó Gabriel al aire, cuando terminó de cruzar el puente, notando como su hijo observaba a su madre—. Encontrar aquel prendedor mágico había significado para ella, todo un descubrimiento. Yo usé el libro como inspiración, pero ella había adoptado prácticamente a Duusu como una mascota que mantenía oculta de nuestro hijo, como si fuera una niña pequeña ocultándole algo a sus padres.

—¿Ella alguna vez se transformó? —preguntó el maestro Fu, pues no recordaba haber sentido el aura de Duusu transformarse.

—No —respondió—, solo lo intentó una vez, pero sus mareos y ataques de tos ya habían iniciado, así que no duró casi nada.

—¿Quiere decir que, a diferencia de su asistente, su mujer nunca usó mágicamente el prendedor? —el tono alarmante del guardián confundió a Gabriel, que simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

—Emilie portó al Kwami, pero nunca lo usó. Sus ataques de tos y su cansancio tenían a Adrien muy asustado, así que se lo quité y lo guardé en mi caja fuerte. Pensé que sanaría, que al despegarse del Miraculous mejoraría, pero solo empeoró con el paso de los días hasta que…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió Adrien—. Quieres decir que esos «No pasa nada, todo estará bien» ocultaban que mi madre estaba siendo afectada por un Miraculous. Que esos "No pasa nada, todo está bien" que repetía con Nathalie son, ¿por qué ella también está en peligro?

—Adrien… —trató de hablar, pero su hijo no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué, padre? —volvió a decir, mirando a su madre—. ¿Qué excusa tendrá ahora? Mi madre desapareció hace tres años y usted empezó a usar a Nooroo hace dos años, ¿qué pasó en ese periodo de un año?

—En ese periodo conseguí a Broche de Moth y traté de decodificar su uso —informó sin mirarlo.

—¿No los consiguieron juntos? —Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando Emilie encontró el Grimorio, el prendedor del pavo real venía pegado en la tapa —le comentó—, así que volví al mismo lugar donde encontramos ese, y busqué hasta que encontré el otro Miraculous.

Adrien apretó los ojos con fuerza, empuñando la mano sobre la urna de cristal.

—¿Y por qué Hawk Moth no pidió ayuda? —preguntó— ¿Por qué no consultar si se podría hacer algo sin tener que usar a tantas personas?

—Quería lo mejor para ti, hijo. Quería que recuperáramos a tu madre, que fuéramos una familia nuevamente…

—¿Por eso me usaste? ¿Por eso, sabiendo cuánto quería a Marinette y lo importante que era ella para mí, me usaste para tu propósito?

—No esperaba que fueras Chat Noir —le respondió, también elevando la voz.

—Y sí no fuera Chat Noir, ¿crees que no me hubiera afectado, igual?

—Si hubiera usado el poder absoluto, ni siquiera recordarías a Ladybug, así que hubiera solucionado dos problemas en uno.

Aquello fue demasiado para Adrien. No solo tenía que escuchar que su padre no parecía arrepentido de lo que había hecho, sino que además consideraba su relación con Marinette, un problema…

—No me haga elegir entre ella y usted, padre —protestó.

—Te recuerdo que aún eres menor de edad. Que estés ahora en la casa de ella, es momentáneo.

—¿Y quién en su sano juicio va a prohibirme estar en la casa de mi novia… —preguntó, sonriendo de lado al ver la reacción de Gabriel ante aquella frase—…. cuándo vivo con los villanos del cuento?

—Lamento interrumpir —el guardián tuvo que hacerse notar o nada saldría bien de aquella conversación—, pero tengo cosas que informar. Primero, Adrien no está solo —le hizo frente a Gabriel, sin importar que aquel hombre le triplicara la altura, haciendo que Adrien mirara al anciano con amabilidad—. Estamos aquí para resolver este asunto no para discutir. Ya he conversado con usted y se veía bastante arrepentido. ¿Por qué trata así a su hijo, en estos momentos? Él no cometió la falta, fue usted quien, en vez de pedir ayuda y tratar de encontrar una solución, solo alargó el sufrimiento de quien dice proteger y esperar el bien.

Gabriel iba a acotar algo, pero Fu siguió hablando.

—Segundo. Si su esposa entró en este estado sin usar la magia del Miraculous, no habrá poder mágico que la sane… ni siquiera la cura milagrosa de Ladybug.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los dos, al mismo tiempo.

—Hay más posibilidades de sanar a Mayura, que sí se afecto por el uso del Miraculous, que a la señora Agreste —informó, con los ojos cerrados.

Adrien dio tal grito que retumbó en todo el lugar. Sin darle tiempo a Gabriel de reaccionar, invocó a Plagg y convertido en Chat Noir, salió rápidamente de allí. Solo quería escapar.

—¡Adrien! —gritó enojado Gabriel, al observarlo irse en el ascensor.

—Debería calmarse —exclamó el maestro Fu, golpeando el suelo con su bastón—. ¿Ve a lo que me refiero? Su hijo pudo, tranquilamente, haber usado su cataclismo en este lugar, en la pared o incluso en la escalera en donde usted esta parado, pero no lo ha hecho así. ¡Por favor, cálmese! Está bien que esté en juego la vida de su esposa, pero piense a quien, realmente, debe proteger en este momento.

Ante las palabras del maestro Fu, Gabriel se acercó a la urna de su esposa para apoyar la cabeza en el vidrio, y tratar de respirar profundo.

—Ahora que el templo de la orden de los guardianes se ha reestablecido, le aconsejo que deje de perder el tiempo, vaya allá con su asistente y pida ayuda.

—¿Y Adrien? —preguntó sin mirar.

—En este momento, está mejor lejos de ustedes… Mucho mejor.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Tom y Sabine observaban a su hija con preocupación, tomados de las manos. Había bajado mientras ellos miraban la televisión, para contarles que Adrien estaba en su habitación y preguntar si podían darles algo de privacidad, pues algo importante había sucedido.

Ambos le dieron permiso y, tras las palabras de consentimiento de sus padres, tomó una bandeja y empezó a echar cosas en ella: galletas, dulces, croissant y una botella de jugo que se puso bajo el brazo.

—Hija, ¿podrás con todo? —preguntó con inquietud, pues el rostro de Marinette lucía apagado y perdido en sus pensamientos. Volvió a insistir— ¿Hija?

—¿Mamá? —dijo, en cuanto volvió al presente.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Adrien, ¿está bien? —preguntó Tom, Marinette apretó las manos que sostenían la bandeja y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo está —informó—. Necesito conversar con él, es por lo que les pedí esto. Lamento no poder contarles más.

—No te preocupes —Sabine tomó el jugo que Marinette tenía en el brazo para que ésta pudiera subir las escaleras—. Comprendemos que es una situación difícil, así que, cualquier cosa, búscanos.

—Lo haré —Marinette dejó apoyada la bandeja en el piso de su habitación para luego, bajar por el jugo sonriéndole a su madre—. Gracias a ambos por todo.

…

Cuando Marinette cerró la trampilla de su habitación, cayó sentada al suelo, al lado de la bandeja. Había fingido estar algo estable ante sus padres, pero la verdad era que les temblaba las piernas. Tomó la bandeja, dejándola en el escritorio junto al monitor y volvió a salir hacia su balcón, encontrando a su compañero aun en su traje oscuro, sentado de forma encogida en la reposera. Marinette se agachó, para tomar las manos que se aferraban a sus piernas dobladas y que ayudaban a ocultar su cabeza, para que saliera de su caparazón. Ni bien lo consiguió, Chat Noir, saltó a ella para abrazarla.

—Chat Noir, cálmate —le pidió, pero el chico estaba ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello.

—Eres lo único real que tengo, Marinette. No me dejes tú también —la angustia de las palabras del rubio, aguaron los ojos celestes de la chica de cabellos oscuros que, simplemente lo abrazó, tratando de que los latidos acelerados de los corazones de ambos, les dieran esa calma que tanto buscaban en ese momento.

Marinette perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvieron así, pero cuando empezó a hacer frío, ambos decidieron terminar el abrazo para bajar a la habitación de la chica y conversar.

Cuando el chico dejó caer la máscara de Chat Noir, Marinette vio a un Adrien tan triste, que no pudo evitar remontarse al domingo pasado cuando llegó en medio de la lluvia a pedirle ayuda.

—¿Qué…? —empezó a decir.

—Mi padre tiene a mi madre en una especie de urna de cristal, en el sótano de la mansión —la interrumpió—. Y no solo eso, sino que Nathalie puede terminar así, con la diferencia de que, al parecer, tiene más resistencia que mi madre —comentó con algo de ironía. Marinette se tentó a interrumpirlo, pero notó que tenía mucho que botar—. ¿Sabes que me dijo mi padre? —dijo más para si mismo que esperando una respuesta—. Que si hubiera podido usar nuestros poderes, hubiera hecho que te olvidara, porque para él nuestra relación es un problema, ¿puedes creerlo?

Marinette suspiró y fue hacia la bandeja a servir unos vasos con jugo. Nada de lo que escuchaba le sorprendía. Ella sabía que no daba en la talla para ser la novia de Adrien y estaba segura de que siempre iba a recibir ataques, insinuando que se aprovechaba de él para cumplir sus sueños e ideales. Apretó los ojos y giró para verlo con una sonrisa.

—Toma —le pasó el vaso para que se hidratara la garganta.

—Gracias —se bebió el vaso de un solo envión—. No puedo creer nada de lo que acabo de vivir, Marinette —volvió a tomar la palabra—. Pensé que esta semana, alejados, lo iba a hacer cambiar algo, incluso recuerdo que intentó pedirme perdón por teléfono y ahora, ¿me sale con esto? ¡No quiero verlo nunca más en mi vida!

—¡Adrien, no! —finalmente encontró las fuerzas para interrumpirlo—. Entiendo tu rabia y tu dolor, y créeme que me encantaría tomar esa mochila que cargas y ayudarte con ella… pero está no es la solución. Es tu padre y, bien o mal, equivocado o no, no deja de serlo. Quizás hay que darle más tiempo.

—Debería emanciparme —exclamó, aun preso del coraje. Marinette negó con la cabeza tras suspirar... _Y Adrien también lo necesitaba._

—Ven, gatito —le dijo, abriendo los brazos, mientras se sentaba en su diván. Adrien la miró fijamente, tratando de descubrir que tramaba, pero finalmente se acercó a ella para abrazarla, tumbándose ambos en el diván.

Marinette acomodó la cabeza contra el cojín y Adrien apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ésta, cerrando los ojos, pues la mano de Marinette que se encontraba en su espalda se movía tan suavemente, que había empezado a tranquilizarlo.

—No sé qué es lo que haces —dijo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados—, pero no pares.

Marinette soltó una pequeña risa, mientras seguía deslizando su mano derecha por la espalda del rubio, mientras que, con la izquierda, le tomaba de la mano.

Cuando él le preguntó qué era lo que hacía, realmente iba en serio, pues sentía que todas las energías negativas de su cuerpo se iban con aquel tacto de su compañera, hasta dejarlo totalmente relajado.

Adrien fue el primero en despertar al otro día. Verla dormir tan cerca de él, hizo que una sonrisa enorme se colocara en sus labios. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y le acomodó la frazada. ¿Ellos se habían tapado? No recordaba eso.

—Fue la mamá de Marinette —respondió Tikki a la pregunta que Adrien no había realizado, causando que las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaran con fuerza—. Vino a verlos antes de que se fueran a acostar.

—Ya veo —comentó, sin despegar su mirada de la chica que dormía en el diván.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Plagg, sentándose en su hombro. Tikki lo imitó, sentándose en el otro.

—Pues… —miró a ambos Kwamis, tratando de pensar cómo se sentía. Se sentía cansado, sí. ¿Agobiado por todo? Curiosamente, no—… pese a todo, me siento bien —respondió—. Es como si Marinette hubiera tomado todo el odio que tenía anoche en mi ser y lo hubiera hecho desaparecer.

Los Kwamis no dijeron nada, pero se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa.

…

En la cocina de la casa Dupain-Cheng, Sabine se encontraba preparando el desayuno y saludó al rubio en cuanto sintió que bajaban las escaleras.

—¿Cómo supo que era yo? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Todavía no es hora de que Marinette despierte —le recordó, por lo que el chico sonrió— ¿Cómo te sientes? —ante la mirada de confusión de Adrien, continuó—, Marinette no nos dijo mucho, para variar, sobre el asunto, pero la noté muy preocupada.

—Volví a discutir con mi padre —le contó, tomando asiento en una de las bancas—. Me cuesta mucho poder hablar con él sin estar a la defensiva, además de que… —Sabine notó como los puños del joven se ponían blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

—¿Él no acepta a mi hija, quizás? —dio un respingo ante aquella frase, pero no era nada más que la verdad—. Lo imaginé, pero, tú que piensas, ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por Marinette?

—Amo a su hija —respondió, sin titubeos—. Quiero a Marinette, sinceramente.

—Aún son muy jóvenes para hablar de amor, Adrien —ante aquella frase el chico se sorprendió. Había encontrado tanto consuelo en los padres de Marinette, sobre todo en Sabine, que aquella frase lo descolocó—. Apenas van a cumplir diecisiete, ¿no crees que aun tienes mucha vida por delante? ¿Y cuándo vayas a la universidad? ¿Qué tal si vas a estudiar al extranjero? ¿Qué será de mi hija?

Adrien apretó los labios, comprendiendo, finalmente, qué era lo que pasaba, después de todo, no podía ser todo tan perfecto de este lado.

—Tengo un sueño, ¿sabe? —dijo, haciendo que la madre de Marinette lo mirara—. Sobre mi plan de vida, de lo que quiero ser en el futuro. Nunca había pensado en eso, hasta que Marinette me lo preguntó en una de mis visitas como superhéroe. Miré mis manos pensando en qué era lo que yo esperaba de mí. ¿Quizás seguiría siendo modelo de mi padre? ¿Quizás tendría que heredar su compañía?... Todas eran cosas delegadas y nada pensado por mi mismo. Fue ahí, que me di cuenta de que sí había algo que podía decidir, sin que alguien pudiera decir nada al respecto: Quién estaría conmigo el resto de mi vida. Y en ese sueño, en ese plan de vida a futuro que tengo, Señora Sabine, está Marinette, solo ella. Porque se ha convertido en un pilar en mi vida, porque se ha convertido en lo único real y verdadero que tengo… Y por eso, yo —bajó la mirada—, no concibo mi vida sin ella.

Sabine resopló bajando la mirada con resignación.

—Confió mucho en mi hija —le comentó, haciendo que la mirara—. Supongo que esos poderes que tienen crean un lazo especial entre ustedes, pero, no puedo evitar estar preocupada… Podrá ser la valiente y enérgica protectora de París, pero no deja de ser mi pequeña y torpe hija… Y no quiero que siga sufriendo.

—Usted… —dijo sorprendido.

—Digamos que los he observado bastante, esta semana —confesó.

—Entonces —Adrien pareció recuperar un poco la confianza con esa revelación—, si ya sabe completamente nuestra verdad, comprenderá que nunca voy a dejar que nada le pase. Dedicaré mi vida a que ella sea feliz a mi lado, porque no hay nada que no haría por ella…

—¿Cómo saltarte las clases el día de hoy? —la voz de Marinette los sorprendió a los dos. La de coletas se acercó hasta su madre en silencio y simplemente la abrazó—. Lo siento, mamá… —le susurró, Sabine la abrazó con fuerza, también.

—Mi pequeña, estoy tan orgullosa de ti —se separó de ella, limpiándole las lagrimas que amenazaban empañar sus ojos celestes—. De ambos —completó mirando a Adrien también—. Espero, de verdad, que puedan estar siempre juntos.

—¡Estoy seguro! —afirmó el rubio, totalmente renovado— ¿Verdad, Macarrón? —preguntó, guiñándole el ojo.

—Por supuesto —frunció el entrecejo y finalmente, dijo el apodo que había pensado para él—, Camembert.

Y la cara de Adrien, ante aquel apodo, fue demasiado para Marinette que no pudo evitar reírse, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la de su mamá.

—No me gusta ese apodo —protestó.

—Pero a eso hueles —continuó burlándose. Sabine se unió a las risas de los jóvenes, hasta que cambió su semblante por una mirada seria— ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo es eso de que quieres saltarte clases, jovencita?

Marinette solo sonrió buscando la mirada de auxilio de Adrien, pero solo encontró una sonrisa burlesca. Ya iba a vengarse después.

—No crees que me merezco un día libre —preguntó haciendo un puchero. Sabine la miró fijamente y terminó afirmando con la cabeza— ¡Yeah!

—¡Se lo merecen ambos! —respondió. Adrien las miró con una sonrisa en sus labios que de alguna extraña manera, desapareció cuando Marinette lo miró retadoramente.

**.—…—…—…—…—.**

Adrien caminaba por las calles de Paris bastante cohibido y no lograba descifrar si era por la chica que le tomaba del brazo con una enorme sonrisa o por lo que había hecho después de que desayunaron.

Con la aprobación de Sabine de faltar a clases, Marinette le hizo un cambio radical atacando sus mechones rubios con colorante artificial, causando que tuviera un tono verde en el cabello. Se sentía raro porque no estaba acostumbrado a verse con otro tono de pelo, pero si le gustaba el estilo de ropa que ambos llevaban: eran ropa de parejas.

Marinette lucía un buzo de capucha rosado con un estampado de gato negro en el bolsillo delantero, y el de Adrien era negro con el gato rosado.

—Disculpen —una niña se acercó a ellos y Marinette la miró fijamente—, ¿es usted Adrien Agreste? —antes de que el mencionado pudiera responder, recibió un golpe en el pecho, dado por su "novia"

—¿Qué? —Marinette hizo sonar sus labios— ¿Adrien Agreste? —resopló—. Ya quisiera yo —volvió a darle un leve golpecito en el pecho, al muchacho—. Se lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero no es él.

—Ya veo —tras esas palabras, la chica se fue corriendo hasta un grupo de gente que veía a la pareja, pero que luego se alejaron para seguir con sus cosas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Adrien, confundido.

—¡Despistes! —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, señalando hacia el frente—. Quiero una cita normal, sin tener que andar corriendo…. ¡Vamos!

El chico afirmó con la cabeza, acomodándose las gafas falsas que Marinette le había pasado, sintiéndose más confiado que antes.

Esa era su oportunidad de tener la tan anhelada cita con su Lady, y no podía desaprovecharla.

…

Adrien se sentía increíble. Si bien había compartido con ella como Snaker en su balcón, o tenido aventuras con ella siendo Chat Noir, por una vez en su vida, las sonrisas, las risas, las miradas y los gestos que Marinette le daba, le pertenecían a él. No a ninguna de sus otras personalidades, simplemente a él. Era algo que le había costado conseguir y, quizás por eso, lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

Su compañera era una explosión de creatividad constante y el encantaba poder verla tan natural a su lado. Habían ido a ver una pelicula al cine, sintiéndose finalmente realizado. ¡Luego de años de insistencia al fin veía con ella una pelicula entera! Habían ido a comer y, tras una larga caminata, habían llegado finalmente, a la enorme rueda de la fortuna.

Estaba ansioso de subir con Marinette, pero cuando llegó su turno, ella simplemente se soltó de su brazo y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó, confuso.

—Toma —dijo, entregándole un sobre con un macarrón—. No creo que el que te dejé en la caja estuviera fresco, así que te hice uno nuevo —Adrien tomó el macarrón, confundido—. Quiero que subas a esa rueda, tú solo para leer el último macarrón. Yo iré a juntar las fuerzas para necesito para poder contarte todo el resto de historia que falta. ¿está bien? —lo vio meditar un poco, antes de finalmente tomarlo.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —preguntó, resignado.

—Gracias —se puso de puntillas de pie para besarle la mejilla, antes de alejarse un poco. El rubio solo afirmó con la cabeza, subiendo a uno de los cubículos de la rueda de la fortuna, solo.

—¡Pero luego tienes que subir conmigo! —protestó, antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Marinette hizo pose militar observando como la rueda empezaba a moverse y suspiró.

—Bien, Marinette, es momento de sacar de tu interior, eso de lo que no estás orgullosa.

Adrien, ni bien empezó el movimiento de la rueda, abrió el sobre del macarrón. El olor a Maracuyá le hizo agua la boca, así que decidió probarlo primero… ¡Estaba delicioso! Mientras se perdía en la sensación de aquel sabor en su boca, desdobló la nota que contenía.

"_Querido Adrien, hemos pasado por mucho juntos, ¿verdad? Quien imaginaría que nuestras vidas estaban enlazadas por algo tan mágico. Que aquella escena bajo la lluvia de verano, dándome tu paraguas y riéndote de mí mala suerte, no había sido el comienzo de esto, sino esa donde puse nuestros mundos de cabeza, enredados en el lazo de mi yoyo…_" el rubio ladeó la sonrisa ante aquel recuerdo. _"Si he de confesar, a veces creía que mi cariño por ti era simplemente un enamoramiento pasajero. Otras veces hacía cosas tan vergonzosas que me hacían dudar, ¿estaba realmente enamorada o era una obsesión? Luego, pasaba algo que me hacía darme cuenta de que no. Si estaba dispuesta a sacrificar cosas por ti, por tu bien, por tu felicidad y por tu seguridad, es que esos sentimientos si existían. Después de todo, si algo he aprendido de tu lado Chat Noir, es que amar es proteger. Y para proteger, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios. _

_Me encantaría poder borrar de nuestras mentes, todas las cosas que están haciéndonos daño. Me encantaría poder decir que ojalá nunca hubiéramos pasado por esto, pero ¿Cómo nos hubiéramos enamorado sin estas aventuras? Oh sí, porque esa es mi verdad… No puedo creer que esté escribiendo esto, pero ya que tu padre expuso mis sentimientos en aquella ocasión, me da terror verte a la cara y decírtelo sin miedo…. Te quiero, Adrien. Más que a un amigo, más que a un compañero siento que eres el amor de mi vida y no quiero imaginarme sin ti."_

Plagg se asomó cuando sintió que la respiración de su portador se agitaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Al fin lo hizo —exclamó, afirmando la nota que tenía en sus manos—. Marinette me confirmó lo que mi padre me dijo ese día, que ella fue fácil de manipular porque estaba enamorada de mí.

—Era algo obvio, ¿no? —preguntó el Kwami, flotando frente a Adrien.

—Lo sé, pero hasta ahora ella no me lo había dicho…

—Te lo dijo de otras formas más importantes —le recordó Plagg—. Te dijo que eras muy valioso para ella y te agradecía por aparecer en su vida.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, guardando la nota en el bolsillo del buzo.

—Tienes razón. Si bien me lo ha dicho de otras formas, leer que sí me quiere, que realmente es así, hace que me sienta extraño y solo quiera salirla a buscar.

—Pues ya casi estamos abajo —le indicó, mostrando que la vuelta había terminado y pronto bajarían.

El rubio espero impaciente. Cuando finalmente bajó del lugar y al no verla por los alrededores, se ocultó para transformarse e ir a buscarla con la ayuda de su bastón.

Para su suerte, no estaba muy lejos. Estaba sentada en una banca, abrazada a sus piernas y parecía ausente. Chat Noir cerró los ojos para tomar fuerzas, antes de atreverse a saltar detrás de ella.

—Pero miren que princesita más desprotegida he encontrado —Marinette buscó con la mirada al superhéroe y le sonrió.

—Te esperaba…

—Lo imaginé —dijo, ladeando la sonrisa.

—Sé que me he equivocado mucho, y antes de empezar con esta parte de la historia, quería pedirte disculpas, Chaton…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Por no decirte la verdad… que me dejé akumatizar. Que permití que un akuma se apoderada de mi sentir para doblarle la mano a Hawk Moth…

Chat Noir se sentó a su lado y la vio ocultar el rostro entre sus rodillas, por lo que apoyó su mano en la espalda femenina para trasmitirle algo de confianza.

—Cuéntamelo ahora…

—Yo… —apoyó el mentón entre sus rodillas, aun abrazándose a sus piernas—¿Me llevas a mi balcón? —el chico la miró, confundido—. Es el único lugar donde me siento segura.

Sin decir ni preguntar nada más, el rubio la tomó entre sus brazos y, con ayuda de su bastón, fueron por los techos de parís hasta llegar al balcón de Marinette.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

_**Una semana atrás. Viernes pasado.**_

.

Marinette llegó a su habitación y se sentó en el diván con el cuaderno en brazos. Miró a Tikki, fijamente, que parecía bastante preocupada por lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza.

—Mientras escribía hoy, empecé a pensar en una idea bastante loca, Tikki —comentó, revisando su cuaderno—. ¿Recuerdas el nombre del akuma de Hawk Moth? Era «Le Desirée» y no tiene nada que ver con el nombre que me había dado anteriormente… Si mi akumatización es por mi deseo de no poder conseguir mis sueños por culpa de Gabriel Agreste… ¿Crees que mi poder de akumatizada haga mis deseos realidad?

—Pues… —Tikki la miró dudosa. Era un buen punto, pero también estaba segura de que era algo muy peligroso—… puede que así sea. ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

—Quiero dejarme akumatizar y tratar de derrotar a Hawk Moth de una vez por todas…

—¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! —protestó Tikki. Marinette solo afirmó, quitándose los pendientes— ¿Qué haces?

—Solo es temporal. No estoy renunciando, así que no desaparecerás —se acercó a uno de los cajones que tenía en su escritorio para tomar un mini bolso y echar los pendientes ahí—. Vas a cuidarlos para que, en caso de que falle, busques al maestro Fu y consigas otra Ladybug.

—Marinette… —se apegó a su rostro—. No te preocupes, si algo sale mal, purificaré sola ese akuma —se pegó en el pecho—. Después de todo, para eso entrené, ¿no?

—Eres la mejor —exclamó, apegándose a ella, con más decisión que nunca.

…

.

_**Mansión Agreste, al mismo tiempo.**_

.

Adrien llegó a su habitación bastante confundido. Si bien habían salido una hora antes porque la profesora Bustier tenía que realizar un trámite, no encontrar a nadie en casa fue raro, aunque…

—¡Esto es perfecto! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Irás a ver a Marinette? —preguntó Plagg, confundido por su pronta emoción— ¿Sin Sass?

—Ahora que ya no tengo que ocultar a Chat Noir, puedo dejar descansar a Snaker —se dijo el rubio, guardando el Miraculous de la serpiente en la caja que le había dado el maestro Fu— ¡Ahora, solo te necesito a ti! —Plagg iba a alegar, pero no pudo decir nada pues las fuerzas del Miraculous lo absorbieron para transformar a su portador en Chat Noir.

…

.

_**Balcón de Marinette.**_

.

Cuando la chica salió a su balcón, no pudo evitar sentirse observada. Hizo una mueca con sus labios al darse cuenta de que, quizás, iba a tener que echar en marcha su plan antes de tiempo; así que se apoyó en la protección, con todos los sentidos alertas, esperando.

—¡Tikki, atenta! —susurró cuando, sin previo aviso, una colonia de mariposas blancas apareció frente a ella, junto a Mayura.

—Saludos, señorita —dijo la villana, haciendo que Marinette retrocediera un paso—. ¡Ven con nosotros!

Inmediatamente, las mariposas blancas la cubrieron por completo, sin darle tiempo a nada, elevándola en el aire.

Chat Noir, que justo llegaba con una sonrisa al balcón vio la escena pasar frente a él, odiándose por haber dejado a Sass en la mansión.

—¡Marinette! —gritó, llamando la atención de Mayura que, con una sonrisa, movió el abanico para que las mariposas movieran a Marinette hacia la torre Eiffel— ¡Marinette! —volvió a gritar, persiguiéndola.

—¡Chat Noir! —escuchó la voz de la chica, que se abrió paso entre las mariposas para mirar al superhéroe con mucha pena. No quería imaginarse lo que debía estar sufriendo en ese momento porque eso dejaría que Hawk Moth la controlara y no podía permitírselo, no aún—. ¡Ve por ayuda! —le gritó, antes de que las mariposas volvieran a encerrarla.

Chat Noir observó como el hombre de traje morados y máscara plateada esperaba en lo alto de la torre.

—Hawk Moth —gruñó, apretando la vara con toda la intención de subir a enfrentárselo.

—He intentado akumatizar a esta jovencita más de quince veces durante estos días y no lo he conseguido —le explicó al rubio que lo miraba sumamente irritado, producto del campo de protección—, pero hoy, eso se acabó. Crearé mi mejor campeón, mi mejor súper villano con esta joven.

—¡No te lo permitiré! —gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera saltar otra vez, Carapace y Rena Rouge llegaron a su lado para frenarlo— ¿Qué hacen? —protestó irritado con los chicos— ¡Debemos salvarla!

—Debemos usar una estrategia, Chat Noir —protestó Rena Rouge, soltándolo—. Ella no es solo tu amiga, ¿sabes? —el rubio sacó su mirada verde de la prisión de mariposas sobre él y miró a la chica del Miraculous del Zorro.

—¿La conocen?

—Claro —Carapace tomó la palabra mirando a su compañera que lucía muy afectada— ¿Quién no conoce a Marinette Dupain-Cheng? —respondió, para despistar al chico de Plagg.

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque el grito de la chica los alertó.

—¡Marinette! —volvió a gritar el superhéroe, pero no pudo hacer nada porque, junto a los otros dos, fueron mandados a volar lejos de la torre Eiffel.

…

Marinette estaba con los ojos cerrados. El akuma había entrado en su carterita, invadiéndola completamente.

Pudo sentir una magia poderosa recorriéndola, pero cuando Hawk Moth trató de hablarle, no lo escuchó. Observó sus manos, el tono rosado que había adquirido su piel. El vestido corte princesa de falda acampanada, en tonos morados, no pasaba de las rodillas por lo que podía sentir que su cabellera había crecido considerablemente, al rozar sus pantorrillas.

—Mi querida Le Desirée —exclamó Hawk Moth tratando de decirle algo, pero Marinette seguía sin escucharlo. En cambio, levantó sus manos hacia Mayura y Hawk Moth.

—¡Deseo poder manipularlos a mi antojo! —exclamó, como intentando ver que sucedía. Inmediatamente ambos villanos se quedaron inmóviles, sin poder mover un solo músculo, sin siquiera podían hablar. Ladeó su sonrisa, moviendo la mano derecha, la cual tenía el control de Mayura. Elevó su mano y la bajó de golpe, haciendo que el cuerpo de la villana hiciera el mismo movimiento, azotándola con fuerza contra las vigas, para luego atraerla hacia ella—. Esto es mío —y tras arrancar el Miraculous de Mayura, volvió a lanzarla con odio contra otra viga, sorprendiéndose al ver quién se encontraba tras el prendedor y haciendo que perdiera un poco la estabilidad de su poder. Hawk Moth aprovechó ese segundo para intentar chasquear sus dedos y deshacer el akuma, pero no pudo. Marinette estaba más furiosa que antes.

—¡Deseo que te destranformes! —gruñó, moviendo la mano izquierda, donde tenía controlado a Hawk Moth. Cuando el villano dejó caer la máscara, Marinette comprendió todo.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo, sin evitar mover su mano hacia una viga y hacer que Gabriel Agreste se chocara con ella— ¡Me ha manipulado a su antojo! —la rabia empezó a burbujear tanto en la boca de su estómago, que volvió a azotarlo a ambos. Tanto Nathalie como Gabriel chocaron frente a ella y la asistente no tardó en perder el conocimiento.

Estaba a punto de ordenar algo más grave. Tenía tanto dolor y cólera, en ese momento, que solo pensaba en destruirlos como ellos habían hecho con ella, pero no pudo. Inmediatamente, se vio convertida otra vez en Marinette.

Tikki, a su lado se veía agotada y le extendía los pendientes.

—No puedo dejar que te conviertas en una villana. Tú eres una superheroina…

…

.

Mientras los otros héroes, intentaban volver a acercarse a la torre Eiffel, pudieron notar como el campo de protección que los había mandado a volar, estaba debilitándose.

—Necesito ayudar a Marinette —Rena Rouge sacudió la cabeza— ¡Esto es nuestra culpa! —se lamentó, echándose a correr. El rubio miró a su compañera y luego a Carapace, que había bajado la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Carapace lo miró.

—Somos amigos de Marinette, sobre todo ella… —observó como Rena Rouge trataba de romper el escudo que protegía la torre Eiffel y les prohibía subir. Chat comprendió inmediatamente lo que pasaba.

—¿Nino? —susurró con la voz apretada, pero, éste no respondió.

Frustrado como nunca, Chat Noir invocó su cataclismo para acercarse al campo de protección y romperlo.

—¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! —les dijo, moviéndose por la torre Eiffel. Tenía que llegar a salvar a Marinette, así que volvió a mandarle un mensaje a Ladybug, pero la superheroina seguía sin responder— ¡Maldición!

Cuando los tres llegaron al piso donde estaban todos reunidos, la escena los dejó paralizados. Ladybug estaba ahí parada, con los puños apretados, mirando con rabia a un Gabriel Agreste arrodillado frente a ella.

—¿Ladybug? —preguntó Chat Noir dando un paso. Cuando vio a Gabriel Agreste frente a ella, la mandíbula le tembló— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Es Hawk Moth —dijo, con un tono tan helado que hizo que los superhéroes casi desconocieran a la chica—. Él manipuló a Marinette durante todo este mes para poder akumatizarla… —las palabras le salieron con tanto veneno que el hombre frente a ella solo ladeó la sonrisa.

—Marinette fue fácil de manipular. Estaba enamorada de mi hijo, después de todo, ¿no? —Ladybug estaba a punto de volver a tomar al diseñador por el traje, pero no pudo. Chat Noir se adelantó, dándole un fuerte sacudón.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—Lamento que te decepciones, gato, pero tu linda doncella está enamorada de mí hijo, y por eso fue planificada su akumatización.

—¡Y por eso me usaste a mí también! —y tras esas palabras, Gabriel sintió que la poca estabilidad que le quedaba se perdía, al ver como la máscara del superhéroe desaparecía, para dejar a su hijo frente a él— ¿Eh, padre?

—¡Adrien! —Ladybug retrocedió un paso, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Carapace actuó por instinto, creando un campo de protección alrededor del lugar y Rena Rouge usó su poder de crear una ilusión ante las personas que pudieran acercarse a la torre.

—¡¿Por eso me dijiste que la dejara sola?! ¡¿Para poder generar un akuma?! —cuando Adrien sacudió a su padre, el broche de Moth se desprendió de la camisa, cayendo de la torre, pero nadie lo notó— ¿Yo también soy fácil de manipular?

—Adrien, para —le pidió Ladybug, haciendo que soltara a su padre—. Cálmate

—¡Pero, ¿lo estás escuchando?! —lo señaló y luego a ella— ¡Y encima tú, que llevas un mes desaparecida! —ante esas palabras, el diseñador se empezó a reír, pues él había visto como la indefensa muchacha se convertía en Ladybug.

—Desaparecer… —antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ladybug se agachó para recuperar el broche de Moth notando que no lo tenía.

—¿Dónde está el broche? —preguntó, pero aquello también fue una sorpresa para Gabriel que lo buscó inmediatamente.

—¡No está! —dijo en pánico, poniéndose de pie—. Debió caerse en algún momento de la batalla.

—¡Diablos! —protestó Ladybug. Miró a Carapace y a Rena Rouge— ¿Pueden llevárselos?

—Espera —Rena Rouge adelantó un par de pasos hasta la heroína— ¿qué pasó con Marinette?

—No se preocupen por ella. La puse en un lugar seguro —movió la cabeza—. Saquen a estos dos de aquí —pidió y los superhéroes afirmaron, tomando a Nathalie y a Gabriel para llevarlos de vuelta a la mansión.

Adrien observó con el ceño fruncido como Rena Rouge y Carapace tomaban a su padre y a Nathalie para sacarlos de allí. Apretó ambos puños e invocó nuevamente su transformación para acercarse, con poco humor, a su compañera.

—¡¿Dónde está Marinette?! —le preguntó, tomándola de los brazos—. Dijiste que la pusiste en un lugar seguro, pero ¿Dónde?

—Cálmate, por favor, Chat Noir… —le susurró la de la máscara rojiza, observando a su compañero, alarmada.

—¡No puedo calmarme! —exclamó, observando la dirección donde Carapace y Rena Rouge se habían llevado a Gabriel Agreste y a Nathalie— ¡Caí en su trampa! ¡Permití que le hicieran daño a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida! ¿Cómo me pides que me calme?

—¡Me estás lastimando! —soltó la de coletas. Inmediatamente, el rubio la soltó como si se hubiera quemado.

—¿Ves? Solo daño todo lo que quiero —dijo, llevando ambas manos a su cabello para refregarse la cabeza con ellas—. Me siento tan culpable —dijo, cayendo sentado al piso. La heroína moteada también cayó arrodillada frente a él, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por horas. No sabía si era porque aquel chico era Adrien o por cómo le había afectado saber que había caído en una trampa para que la akumaticen.

—Chat Noir… —susurró Ladybug, poniendo su mano derecha en la mejilla del derrotado superhéroe—, tranquilo. A mí nunca me lastimaste y a Marinette tampoco. Ella decidió alejarse de Adrien. Tú no la obligaste a tomar esa decisión.

—Discúlpame, my lady —dijo sin ganas—, pero ¿Cómo podrías afirmar eso? No la has visto como yo, no has visto su rostro agotado, su mirada en la nada y cómo se fue al último asiento de la sala para estar lejos de mí para que no pudieran preguntarle nada. Mientras yo, solo miraba, alentando a mis amigos de dejarla de lado porque creía que ella estaba por cumplir su sueño, cuando en realidad, estábamos escribiendo una historia de terror… como la de su cuaderno… ¡Su cuaderno!

—Marinette sabía que… —volvió a acomodar su mano en el rostro del rubio—…. si Adrien no se alejaba de ella, no solo estaba en riesgo su próxima carrera como diseñadora, sino que su querido compañero sería sacado del colegio —elevó la otra mano para finalmente hacer que el chico la mirara—. Ella es más fuerte de lo que todo el mundo cree.

—Lo sé, pero… —Chat Noir cerró sus ojos—… necesito verla. Necesito que ella…

—Ella está bien, puedo asegurarte de lo está —le dijo, haciendo que el chico abriera con sorpresa los ojos y la mirara fijamente—. Mírame a los ojos, Chat Noir. Sé que también puedes ver que ella está bien.

—Tú eres…—él también elevó sus manos para tomar el rostro de su compañera. Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, hasta que el pitido de su arete la regresó a la realidad.

—Tengo que irme.

—Pero… —Ladybug se puso de pie y lo levantó a él, también.

—Tú también necesitas volver a casa para pensar y analizar las cosas —le aconsejó—, pero si crees que no puedes más y sientes que necesitas ayuda, ven a buscarme —dijo, tomando su yo-yo—. Ahora ya sabes dónde encontrarme —y se alejó de ahí, con dirección a su casa.

Llegó a su balcón, se destranformó y cayó en su cama.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó con suavidad, pues pudo sentir un leve sollozo que luego comentó a aumentar su intensidad— ¡Marinette!

—Sé que dije que era fuerte, pero… —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—… esto no lo esperaba Tikki. Que Gabriel Agreste fuera Hawk Moth y que Adrien fuera… —no pudo seguir hablando, pues el llanto le ganó a su voz.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

.

_**Presente**_

.

Chat Noir tenía en sus brazos a Marinette, la chica no dejaba de llorar tras contarle lo ocurrido aquel día y él también sentía su corazón oprimido, recordando lo que había pasado esa vez y lo que había pasado el día de ayer, incluso. Solo se dedicó a abrazarla más fuerte y demostrarle su contención, su compañía.

—Tranquila…

—El poder me consumió, fue horrible —susurró entre sollozos—. No puedo olvidar como los golpeé. Si no hubiera sido por Tikki… ¿y si los mataba?

—Eso no —dijo, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Marinette—. Tú no eres una asesina, solo eras una persona dolida y enojada. Nada grave pasó.

—Pero, Chat —se separó—, pude haber lastimado gravemente a tu familia.

—Tal vez, como podría haberlo hecho yo también —reconoció, apoyando la mano derecha en la nuca de Marinette para que ésta se volviera a ocultar contra su pecho—. Ahora mi única familia eres tú y no quiero que estés mal. Te amo Marinette y nada de lo que hayas hecho en el pasado va a cambiar lo que siento —se separó de ella para tomarla del rostro.

—Yo también te amo —dijo, cerrando los ojos ante la suave caricia que el superhéroe le hacía en sus mejillas para limpiarle el rastro de lágrimas—. Desde siempre, pese a todo, mis sentimientos siempre corrieron en torno a una sola persona…

—En eso, soy muy afortunado —respondió, mirando los labios de su compañera— ¿Puedo besarte?

—¡Por favor! —respondió con suplica, aumentando la sonrisa en los labios masculinos. Afirmando el agarre del rostro de Marinette, Chat Noir bajó su rostro hasta juntar sus labios en un beso.

—Destranformación —pidió, al separar levemente los labios de los de Marinette para volver a besarla, pero esta vez como Adrien.

Marinette solo afirmó sus manos en la nuca del chico, mientras los Kwamis los dejaban solo para darles un respiro.

Ambos portadores lo necesitaban.

* * *

.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

_Voy a hacerles un pequeño resumen de la odisea que fue escribir este capitulo..._

_Lo empecé el 2 de septiembre y lo terminé el 10 de octubre. Me bloqueé a mi misma, no podía avanzar, casi boto el fic al diablo xD Me dio impotencia conmigo misma hasta que un día, paff... en solo una tarde lo terminé y me quedó super largo._

_Por ese motivo y como ya llegué a un punto donde no tengo reservas de nada, es que decidí que finalmente **C'est La vie** va a tener un final acorde a lo que ha venido sucediendo que será publicado a fin de mes, y luego continuaré la saga del futuro como otro fic, **C'est Ma Vie** pues no todo va a ser tan color de rosa como en esta parte. Porque ambos tendrán ya 23 años, Adrien está a punto de graduarse y Marinette ya tiene algo de fama con su Atelier… Además, tienen que enfrentar los nuevos Akumas que atacan París._

_Parte que se comenzará a publicar en cuanto tenga avanzado mínimo dos capítulos. _

_._

_P_róxima actualización - Cierre de la primera parte: 30 de Octubre. (Espero)

_._

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

laurenlmprincess /-/ tsubasa23 /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Sakura-san1998 /-/ Rebeca sz /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Zara /-/ Neko lila /-/ dinas'moon'E53 /-/ Natsumi Niikurax6

_._

_¡Estamos leyéndonos! ¡Mil gracias por todo!_

_._

_Aquatic~_

_._

_21 de octubre de 2019_


	9. Epilogo

.

Wow, llegamos al día 30. Cosa muy loca si me lo permiten decir... Octubre ni se ha sentido, y aquí en Chile, todo es un gran caos así que más rapido se ha dado todo.

Así como este fic, que hoy estamos poniendole el «Estado: Completo»

* * *

**Revisado: princessqueen**

**Palabras: 1825**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

Epilogo

**.—...—...—...—...—.**

Marinette observó las rejas de la mansión Agreste con cierta penumbra, pues no sabía bien con qué panorama se iba a encontrar en cuanto la atravesara. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos para tomar valor de tocar el timbre.

Las rejas no tardaron en abrirse, como si la estuvieran esperando y avanzó con un poco de miedo, aferrándose a la carterita donde se ocultaba Tikki para darse confianza. Nathalie apareció en la puerta para hacerle una corta reverencia.

—Me alegra que haya podido venir, Marinette —le indicó el interior de la mansión para que ingresara—. El señor Agreste está esperándola en su despacho.

—Gracias —respondió, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, siguiendo el camino que ya conocía hacia la oficina del diseñador. Siendo sincera, no quería estar ahí, ni siquiera quería verlo, pero tenía miedo por Adrien que incluso, le había prohibido juntarse con su padre. Tuvo que aprovechar que el rubio estaba en su clase de esgrima, para acercarse hasta el lugar.

Tocó la puerta y esperó. Pronto, recibió el pase para ingresar, invocando a su Ladybug interna para endurecer sus facciones y no dejarse amedrentar por aquel personaje.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—Buenas tardes —el diseñador regresó el saludo, observándola fijamente—. ¿Ha venido usted sola?

—Sí, porque si su hijo hubiera sabido que venía, hubiera faltado a su clase de esgrima, con tal de que yo no estuviera aquí —informó, haciendo que los ojos azules de Gabriel se turbaran un poco.

—Supongo que costará volver todo a la normalidad —se lamentó, indicándole uno de los sillones blancos del despacho y tomando asiento en el de enfrente.

—Como le dije a la señorita Nathalie, yo no voy a poner obstáculos entre ustedes, pero es Adrien el que aún está enojado.

—Comprendo —ante el silencio que se generó entre ambos, Marinette suspiró, mirando al hombre que alguna vez, habia admirado tanto.

—¿Qué necesita de mí?

—Sé que no es estoy en posición de pedirle nada, pero me gustaría que me ayudara en algo.

—Si es sobre Adrien, solo dígamelo.

—Saldré de viaje —le informó, bajando la mirada—. El guardián de los Miraculous, Nathalie y yo, iremos al Tíbet, a buscar una solución para Emilie y también para Nathalie.

—Entiendo...

—No sé cuanto tiempo nos tome, pero quería dejarle dicho a Adrien que no queda desamparado, que aquí es su casa y puede volver cuando guste. Su guardaespaldas se quedará aquí —elevó la mirada hasta uno de los cuadros de su hijo en la pared—. Realmente no quiero que desperdicie su vida por ir en contra mía, Ha hecho siempre lo que yo he querido y tengo miedo de que ahora, que va a tener la libertad de hacer lo que quiera sin mi supervisión o la de Nathalie, eché todo a perder. Suele ser extremista en algunas decisiones, sobre todo si está enojado.

—Comprendo su preocupación. Yo también temo por eso —Marinette observó sus propias manos, que estaban juntas—, pero Adrien no estará solo porque tiene a sus amigos y me tiene a mí —dijo con seguridad—. Créame que no permitiremos que se pierda a si mismo...

—Supongo que te juzgue muy mal... —se lamentó Gabriel y Marinette solo lo miró fijamente—. Lamento todo lo que ha pasado.

—Esto es incómodo —comentó, corriendo la mirada.

—Lo sé —dijo—. También quería agradecerte que no me hayas denunciado y por haber pedido ayuda al guardián.

—Ya se lo dije y estoy segura de que lo comprobó por si mismo cuando intentó akumatizarme. Amo a Adrien y lo sé, porque hemos pasado por muchas situaciones que me han demostrado que es más que un crush o un enamoramiento de adolescente. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacerlo feliz, ya sea evitando que lo vea a usted en la cárcel, o poniéndolo en su lugar si hace algo indebido.

Gabriel suspiró agotado y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón.

—Aun así, aunque suene vacío, tiene mi completa gratitud y mi apoyo en la relación con mi hijo.

Marinette lo miró nuevamente, y una mueca, que simulaba una sonrisa, quiso asomarse en sus labios.

•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•

.

—¡Hey Macarrón! —la voz de Adrien la sacó de sus pensamientos, regresándola a la fiesta en donde ambos estaban. Su pareja estaba cumpliendo diecisiete años y había echado la mansión por la ventana, literalmente, ahora que su padre no estaba para controlarlo— ¿Por qué tan seria?

—¿Cómo terminó una simple reunión de amigos en esta fiesta con medio París de invitado? —aun no salía de su sorpresa pues, como aquella vez donde Nino y los otros habían organizado una fiesta, ésta se había salido de control, aún más.

—Son todos amigos de amigos, Macarrón —cruzó su brazo derecho por los hombros de su novia—. Deberías divertirte también —pero la cara de la chica le indicaba que lo que menos quería es divertirse— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te traigo unas gafas para que imites a Nathalie?

—¿Sabes qué? —le entregó el vaso que tenía en su mano—. Me voy... —bajó las escaleras hacia la entrada de la mansión sin importarle los gritos del chico.

¿Cómo es que todo se había descontrolado así? Pensó que Adrien mantendría la sensatez, pero no podía con esto. Se había puesto irresponsable, apenas llegaba a clases, cuando tanto lucho por eso, y ni hablar de sus calificaciones... ¡Era mejor que se fuera antes de explotar!

Pero no pudo alejarse mucho porque, de la nada, fue tomada y elevada en los aires por Chat Noir, que, de un ágil movimiento de su vara, terminó por hacerlos ingresar a la habitación del rubio.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —protestó Marinette.

—Porque te ibas a ir —comentó, sentándose a los pies de su cama, después de dejar ir su transformación— ¿Cómo iba a dejar que te vayas? Es mi cumpleaños

—Me siento incómoda y quiero ir a mi casa —respondió, cruzada de brazos. Su enojo estaba acumulándose más de lo que esperaba y eso no era bueno.

—Pero es muy tarde, además, pensé que te quedarías conmigo ...

—No puedo, Adrien —Marinette resopló para dejar ir su frustración—. Así no...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No entiendo que es lo que te ha pasado —dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. He tratado de comprenderte, pero de la nada, cambiaste totalmente tu personalidad. Te comprendería si es que el cambio fuera de verdad, pero lo único que veo es una rebeldía mal actuada.

Adrien no dijo nada y simplemente bajó la mirada, pues ella no estaba tan equivocada después de todo. En cuanto su padre se fue con Nathalie y el maestro Fu, había sentido que su cadena de autocontrol se había desatado y quiso rebelarse lo más posible, aunque eso estaba significando que se perdiera a sí mismo.

—Lo peor, es que recuerdo la conversación con tu papá... —le recordó, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño—... y estás haciendo exactamente lo que él me dijo que harías. Yo confiaba en que eso no pasaría.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, entonces? —dijo, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarla.

—Qué aproveches la libertad de tus alas para buscar el sentido de tu vida, no que te auto boicotees —respondió, sin miedo a enfrentarlo.

—Pero si tú estás a mi lado, no me importa nada más... —trató de adelantar un paso, pero ella retrocedió dos— ¿Marinette?

—Es que no comprendes —dijo, bajando la mirada—. Yo tengo mis metas, Adrien, y lo sabes bien. Yo no te veo a ti como un objetivo, sino como mi compañero de vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? —le dijo desesperado— ¿Quieres dejarme para cumplir tus metas?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió, gritándole—. Entiende de una vez, que lo que yo quiero, es que tú busques tu propio camino, que busques algo que te llene y te haga querer vivir la vida plenamente, y que no uses nuestro amor para escudarte del mundo. Yo tengo planes para mi vida y te he incluido en ellos, pero no giran entorno a ti. Y tú ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó—. Si algo me pasa a mí, ¿qué sería de tu vida? ¿Vivirías igual que tu padre? ¿Ahogado y encerrado por no poder aceptar el destino del ser amado?

—Marinette...

—¡Marinette, nada! —lo interrumpió—. Te amo, Adrien, y sé que tú también a mí. No estoy poniendo en duda nuestro amor, en este momento, pero necesito que entiendas que necesitas empezar a ver por tu futuro —se acercó y lo tomó del rostro—. Yo estaré aquí, a tu lado y te apoyaré siempre, pero necesitas quitar este intento de rebeldía que no beneficia a nadie y solo te perjudica a ti. También, quiero que dejes de verme como si fuera lo único que existe, porque la dependencia no es buena. No es sano, Adrien...

—¿Estoy tan mal? —preguntó abatido por todo lo que había escuchado, bajó los hombros, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.

—No lo estás—respondió, ya más calmada después de haber soltado todo—. Simplemente, eres una persona que recién está aprendiendo a vivir con libertad y es normal que te equivoques porque eres humano, pero no te lastimes. Por eso, mi responsabilidad como tu novia, es decirte las cosas como son, porque quiero que tú seas feliz, por ti mismo... No por tu padre, ni por mí, sino por ti.

—Si empiezo a ver más por mí, ¿me prometes que seguirás diciéndome si estoy haciendo las cosas mal? —preguntó, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

—Solo si tú también lo haces por mí...

—Tú eres perfecta...

—No —le negó—, te he dicho varias veces que no soy perfecta, pero espero contar contigo cuando me desvié de mí misma.

—¿Sin gritos?

—A besos, si es posible —respondió, ladeando la sonrisa y haciendo que Adrien recuperara su autoestima inmediatamente, apoyando sus labios sobre los de su novia.

Adrien llevó las manos a la espalda de Marinette para acercarla más a él.

—¿Te das cuenta de que hemos tenido nuestra primera discusión?

—Así es la vida, Adrien —comentó, moviendo sus manos de las mejillas del rubio a la nuca de éste—. No siempre será todo color de rosa, pero en la forma de solucionar los conflictos, estará nuestra fortaleza para todo lo que tengamos que enfrentar.

—Lo siento —dijo, apoyando nuevamente la frente contra la de ella—. Actué como un idiota...

—Es bueno ver que Adrien Agreste tampoco es perfecto —respondió divertida, mirándolo.

—¿Te quedarás? —le preguntó, tanteando la posición de sus labios hasta casi rozarse.

—Tal vez... —y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, una voz los interrumpió a ambos.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo la voz haciendo que ambos se separaran, asustados— Nette, necesito hablar contigo...

—¿Bunnyx? —Marinette observó a la superheroina con una sonrisa— ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito tu ayuda... —le dijo—. El futuro es un caos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Hemos llegado al final después de varios meses...

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia... no sé mucho que decir la verdad u.u Me bloqueé xD

Aun falta saber que pasó con el prodigio de Moth, que pasará con Emilie y Nathalie, con Bunnyx...

¡Ah, queda tanto por exprimir aun de esta historia!

Y hablando de lo que continuará...

* * *

_Continuación: 1 de Diciembre._

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Previo de la secuela: C'est Ma Vie**

* * *

Marinette está cursando un MBA de Empresa de Moda después de haber sido uno de los mejores egresados de la carrera de Diseño de Moda Sostenible en el instituto de Moda más prestigiosos de París.

Adrien, también está cursando un MBA en Negocios Internaciones, con la idea de estudiar algo con Física en un futuro.

Todo parecía normal en sus vidas, seguían juntos, creciendo de la mano del otro, pero unas palabras dichas por Bunnyx el día que Adrien cumplió diecisiete años, retomaron fuerza cuando un Akuma volvió a aparecer en París... Y no solo eso, solo aparecían cuando Marinette o Adrien eran noticia...

¿Quien tendría el Broche de Moth? ¿Por qué el futuro de nuestros héroes era un caos?

¡Pues descúbranla mientras ellos tratan de vivir sus vidas en C'est Ma Vie!

* * *

_._

_Supongo que ya ataron los cabos sueltos de este fic, ¿no? xD_

_Pues como mencioné anteriormente, este fic fue un chiste que hice como un futuro de la serie cuando estrenaron "Timetagger" Pero el chiste, me termino gustando demasiado y terminó adaptandose a otra idea que tenía y paff... _

_Otro punto, las carreras de Adrien y Marinette fueron estudiadas detalladamente para poder armar esta segunda parte. Sabían que efectivamente con 21 años, ya un francés tiene un titulo? xD Wow... A los 23, un magister, posgrado o un MBA... _

_._

_Gracias por sus reviews: _laurenlmprincess - Sakura-san1998 - Neko lila - manu - Zara - dinas'moon'E53 - karen Agreste - Natsumi Niikura

_._

_Estamos leyéndonos!_

_._

_Aquatic._

_._

_30 de Octubre de 2019_


End file.
